


The Thief That Stole The Universe

by KawaiiReiku



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiReiku/pseuds/KawaiiReiku
Summary: Minato Arisato a high schooler that prevented the end of humanity at the cost of his life. He died to save his friends and humanity. So why is he back in the Velvet Room reformed as a prison in front of the man with the long nose once more and not in the empty void being the great seal for Nyx.(Phantom Thief Persona 3 protagonist AU)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Okumura Haru, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann, Yuki Makoto/Nijima Makoto
Comments: 62
Kudos: 137





	1. A Dark Hour

_Humanity. A race that has evolved, fought, conquered, survived. Humanity itself is destruction. In order to live, to satisfy each other, they take whatever they want, cut down anything that they deem an enemy. Humanity craves death, humanity is monstrous, humanity is uncontrollable. They are sheep, but among the sheep of humanity are those who dare defy fate, humanity, and the odds stacked against them. These are the Wildcards of **Philemon**. Let me tell you the story of **Philemon’s** favorite four Wildcards defying the odds of fate._  
—————-

 _Date:???, 20XX_  
—————-

The moon shun over the lively lit city. The moon had never seemed more beautiful or peaceful as the full circle shun in the dark star light sky. The moonlight alone would have been so soothing to fall asleep gazing at. Yet, the echoes of gunshots, lighting, roaring wind, explosions and yelling ruined the moon’s beautiful light. In front of a skyscraper in bustling Shibuya were snow filled streets littered with people. Two groups fighting, one defending the entrance of the building, the other like a roaring ocean wave trying to break through the defenders.

Inside the building many soldiers of the group trying to break in, donning the same uniform were tearing through the building’s interior and many floors. Among the building’s battlegrounds were a group of oddly dressed individuals warding of the uniformed soldiers.

On the top floor, a masked blue haired man raced through the halls, kicking any door in his path open. The masked bluenette dodged fire, ice, lightning, wind, and light projectiles. He wanted to let a sigh out but as soon as he would he’d let his pursuers capture him.

_‘Well this is fucking swell.’_

The bluenette’s thoughts were interrupted as an arrow whirled passed his head clipping off some of his hair. He mentally swore at the archer and began to spoke into his earpiece. “Hey Oracle! These guys are making me run a damn marathon! Where the hell are those damn stairs!?” It was hard to tell if bluenette’s voice was tired, panicked, or angry. Then again he did run up thirteen floors.

_“Hey! Not my fault your body is slow or that they’re that persistent!”_

“Like you can judge my athleticism! Just tell me where the damn stairs to the roof are!”

_“Yeah, Yeah. Through the door on the left. Be careful though it’s pretty long fall from the roof.”_

“Noted.” The bluenette spotted the door and muttered a phrase under his breath. A mixture of red, blue, and green aura outlined his body. With a new found speed, durability, and strength the bluenette smash down the door and ran up to the rooftop. The bluenette wiped his brow and catch his breath.

As his breath steadied he spoke once more into his earpiece. “Maestro here, made it to the rooftop. Gonna give these persistent bastards a performance of a life time.” With that he deafened his earpiece and stared at the shining moon with the stars twinkling around it. The bluenette’s eyes mirrored the moonlight. A conflicted look stained his blue silver eyes, before he could ponder more on his thoughts the bluenette’s mind rang with echoing voices.

The first, voice was soft and angelic. **Fret not my dear child. If the trickster’s Priestess and Justice’s intuition is correct then your plan shall succeed.**

The second, voice was sharp and rough. **Ha! You have conquered death once! You are a twin of death! Your steeled will and new found life shall let you smite down any of those who oppose you!**

The third, voice was monotone and tired. **It’s not worth caring about worries or what if’s. Your strong enough to be able to die to these idiots. Though try not to waste to much time on them. Even if we are trying to save them.**

The fourth, and final, voice was low and cold. **I trust your judgement Yuki-san. Though I am the newest of the bunch you proved yourself stronger and more capable than my previous master. My blade is at your command.**

The bluenette gave a small smile. Makoto Yuki _(No I’m Minato Arisato)_ remembered the new memories he made. He’d make sure to make the operation succeed. He wouldn’t let his new friends and lover fall into _**his**_ hands. He would pull this off. No matter what. The noise of the footsteps of his pursuers finally reached his ears.

Adjusting his sleeves and gloves, Makoto steeled his resolved as the footsteps slowly stopped behind him. He plastered a small smirk and turned to face _them_. Years after his _disappearance_ the five last people Makoto wanted to oppose still hadn’t change at all. The memories he held with each of them almost made tears fill his eyes.

Makoto pushed down the tears and let out a small chcukle. He clapped as the five pursuers cornered him his smile never wavering. Makoto stared each one of them down. “Mitsuru Kirijo, Akihiko Sanda, Yukari Takeba, Junpei Iori, and Ken Amada.”

Their bodies didn’t tense at the sound of their names, instead they just held themselves back from attacking him. Makoto gave a thoughtful analyzing look at each of his former dorm mates. Mitsuru’s red hair was longer than the days in high school it still made her pale skinned figure still stunningly beautiful. Akihiko had combed his silver hair, and had a bit of stubble growing, his eyes lacked the fire of a fight, but held cold gruff experience. Yukari still had her tsundere pink aesthetic, Makoto felt the air hard to breath as she aimed her bow and arrow at him. Junpei still had his goatee though his body seemed a little more built and aged. Ken seemed to have the biggest change. The young boy Makoto once knew seemed to be about his current physical age and to his demise the same height.

The whistling wind filled the cold silence before Makoto finally broke it. “To what do owe the pleasure of your undivided attention?” His casual tone seemed to piss off every single one of them. Akihiko spoke up letting a growl out and a scowl form. “Cut the bullshit! We’re not playing your games Minato!” If it weren’t for the venom Makoto wouldn’t have noticed the wavering doubt in his words.

Dropping his poker face Makoto’s tone lost its casualty. “Minato, I haven’t be called that in years. It’s Makoto Yuki, for now. Or you can refer to me as Maestro, The Phantom Thieves’ second in command.” The shrug at the end almost made an arrow get fire into his skull.

The dry look in his eyes made Ken shake and Junpei grit his teeth. Yukari’s aimed wavered and Akihiko’s gaze hardened. Mitsuru’s face and eyes were numb of any emotion as the words left his mouth. Makoto could fell their personas ready to burst out, wanting to tear into him for hurting their masters.

“Well I guess I should give you a warning if we’re going to end up fighting.” His words made them each tense up and ready their weapons.

“Consider this a message from The Phantom Thieves of Hearts. To the Shadow Operatives that are all stuck within the past. The path you are all heading towards is one of ruin and death. If you follow _**his**_ path you’ll only harm the people of this world in the name of your wishes and desires. We The Phantom Thieves shall stop you and change your hearts.”

As explosions echoed through the streets and shook building Makoto slipped into his Maestro persona. As his blue hair swayed in the wind, Maestro with grace ripped his mask clean off. Azure fire and chains circled around him.

From embers and broken chains formed not a raging god of death, nor the master of strings, and not the son of god. What Maestro had summoned was the fourth voice, the newest mask he’d don, and the newest faithful persona that he possesses.

“Come. **Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto!** “

The moonlight and the night sky shined down upon the moon god and it’s master. With the glowing cyan eyes Maestro stared down his ex, his old senpai, his old best friend, his little brother figure, and his tsundere friend. He unsheathed his sword with the moon god mirroring the motion. Before the battle commenced, Maestro took a deep breath and spoke.

“Though the moonlight shines upon the sleeping city, the shadows of humanity spread their calamity. Their mass destruction distorts the peaceful populous, tonight may be humanity’s darkest hour. But I shall burn my dread and face myself.”

So began the Fallen Messiah and his five former followers dance in the moonlight.  
————-  
_Couple years earlier_  
————-  
Date:???

The void felt cold, it was empty. That was life Minato chose when he summoned Messiah, unlocked the Universe arcana, and became the Great Seal of Nyx. This was the price he paid for saving humanity. For saving his friends. For Mitsuru. For Minako. He came to terms with it as soon as Ryoji left, leaving Thanatos as a remnant a reminder of their bond.

For as long as humanity craves death or till the end of time, Minato shall stay in the empty darkness and keep the Greek goddess of the moon sealed away. At least that was the deal, until the for the first time since he died the world wasn’t dark or empty.

Minato looked around at the familiar blue velvet walls. They were similar to the ones in his and Minako’s old velvet room. The thing is he didn’t remember the prison cells in a circular formation and child being apart of Igor’s whole velvet room deal. Speaking of the old cryptic bastard.

“Ah The Messiah of the Universe has successfully returned! Seemed that my efforts worked. Now then, you must have a lot of questions. Please take a seat and let us discuss it over some tea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the disaster of a story of mine. Hopefully I have you intrigued in my tale. Hope you stick around as we progress.


	2. A new challenger has appeared

**Date:???,20XX  
Location:Velvet Room**

**-/Take Your Time/-**

“Aid the trickster?” Does that mean he’ll just be an assistant to some kid the entire time. “In simpler terms it means you’ll be apart of his team of persona users that’ll aid him in his journey.” Well with his experience he could help him significantly and it’s better than being some lock on the gate of the death.

“Alright, I accept Igor.” Somehow Minato could tell that Igor’s was sincere even if it didn’t change in anyway whatsoever. “Marvelous! Now there are rules and limits to you actions and aid however.” Of course there was a limiter on him. With his own own wildcard he could probably just carry all of this trickster’s team to victory with ease.

Minato released a long sigh and spoke “Alright then what are they? Might as well know what I can and can’t do before I learn the hard way.” With the have of his hand Igor made three tarot cards appear in front of Them both. “Originally I would’ve granted your wild card abilities once again, but with the rush and little time I’m afraid cannot grant you that power yet.” Great so all of the personas and bonds Minato spent his time on where gone peachy. 

“So no wildcard, let me guess out of these three tarot cards I get to chose one persona to take with me like some Pokémon.” The sarcasm laced in his words were clear but Igor dismissed it. “Not quite you see with you possessing the Universe Arcana, you are cable of holding more than one persona. I took the liberty of choosing these three personas for purposes.” Igor’s cryptic word choice prompted Minato to reach out to the three tarot cards. 

Before he could even grab one the three shattered simultaneously followed with sound of glass braking. Warmth filled his heart as the the remains of the cards began to take form of mask. The mask floated onto Minato’s face where it felt somewhat comforting. The Velvet Room was silent but for Minato the words of vows began to echo.

The echos where inaudible at first, but the the louder the echoes grew a migraine would also grow. Minato clutched his head in pain as the migraine pained more and more. The pain grew more and more until a set of voices spoke.

 **I am thou, thou art I. ‘Tis has been far too long child of death.** The voice that spoke to him first was one he remember all clear as day.

 **I am thou, thou art I. The world will try and claim your life.** The second voice was angry and cold. This voice belong to the one that came to him on his final stand against Nyx.

 **I am thou, thou art I. The world is imperial my child we most save it once more.** The final voice belonged to the one that helped him become the seal for Nyx.

**I the Master of Strings, shall grant thou my aide once more.**

**I the God of Death, shall lend thou my strength and blade against thy enemies.**

**I the Son of the Lord, shall aide thou to grant salvation for humanity once more.**

“I hear you three, I won’t falter on this journey. So lend your power once more!” Minato practically yelled as he forged his contract with the three personas that defined him on his original journey. “Come,” his hands gripped the mask imbedded into face and began tore it off with all his strength **“Messiah, Thanatos, Orpheus!”**

Blood splattered across the Velvet Room’s floors and walls. Soon blue flames coated him and it surprisingly didn’t hurt or burn as normal flames would. Minato’s appearance changed from the Gekkoukan High uniform he wore to into new clothing. The blue boots he wore turned into shin high black boots. His black slacks turned into tightened black pants. His white dress shirt tightened as well and soon had a grey vest that was on top of said shirt. Around his collar was still his headphones and black ribbon bow tie. His blazer had shifted into a navy blue coat that reached the back of his knees. He also had on blue gloves.

Behind Minato was Orpheus, above him was Thanatos, and on his right was Messiah. In a bright flash they soon turned back into flames and took the shape of the mask before on Minato’s face. He reached up to feel the mask and traced the outline with his fingers. Under the eye sockets of the mask it felt jagged like Thanatos’ teeth. On the sides of mask it felt like a blade sharp yet dull. He felt the engravings on the mask it felt like a design that would be on a harp.

“My you have interesting image of what a rebel looks like.” Rebel? That word stuck out to Minato. “I see the confusion in your eyes allow me to explain. The trickster and his team of persona users will use the power of cognition of the masses. The only way to access the power of persona in the cognitive world, or Metaverse as it is called, is to have a will to rebel against the labels and expectations of society.” _Okay that was a lot to process_

“So this metaverse realm is where I’ll be conducting the aid to the trickster?” Minato’s slight head tilt could further imply how confused he was on how this journey would work. “Yes in the metaverse you will be able to access two features that are provided. The first is mementos a shadow den and where the cognition of the masses resides in. The second is the access to palaces, a result when a person’s desire becomes corrupt to the point where the mind creates a world that pleases the owner of said palace-“ “Hold the fuck up a minute. One people are able to create these palaces because the want something so bad that they’ll create a fantasied world because of it?! There are so many red flags here, for starters how do I get rid of it and how do enter or find one.”

“Allow me to explain.” A soft feminine voice spoke. Minato turned around to see the owner of the voice only to be meet with a little girl in a blue dress. It took one look at her appearance for Minato to confirm her identity. Minato turned to face Igor and only spoke one phrase, “New attendant?” The only confirmation from Igor was a head nod. To Minato’s honesty he was still stuck on multiple concepts on how he was alive, oh and why blue flames gave him new clothes.

 **Fret not Minato with you will surely grasp the concept in little time with ease.** _What the- Orpheus is that you!?_ **Kid he’s not the only one in this sad space you call your heart** _I-_ **Now now Thanatos, it may be sad but you’ve grown accustomed towards it haven’t you?** _Okay first shut up all of you. Second, fuck you guys can now talk to me?_ **We are apart of you My child in mind and spirit**

“Noted. Now, uhhh.” Minato stared at the little girl whose name he wasn’t given. “I am Lavenza, and to answer your previous question to destroy a palace you must steal the core desire or eliminate the shadow of the ruler.” Wait shadow of the ruler how much of this journey differed from his own? “Wait people can have shadows?” So many confused thoughts ran through Minato’s mind. 

Lavenza noticed Minato’s confusion and cleared her voice as to begin a lecture. “To start off with the answer with you question yes people can have shadows. Unlike the shadows you have faced however, these shadows are simply a reflection of one’s neglected self.” That manage to confuse Minato even more. This is where Igor chipped in.

“As you know a persona is a reflection of one’s inner self.” Minato gave a slow nod in response. “When one neglects who they truly are, instead of forming a contract and obtaining a persona they instead develop a mirror like image. This image holds the true ideals, thoughts, and desires.” Minato slowly began get an understanding look on what the two were discussing.

“Now the Shadows extent of power could be dangerous in this game however. When the Shadow and original hold the same desire they begin to develop what we call a palace. At first the simple desire such as thievery can land a shadow into the public’s palace, Mementos.” Igor paused and gestured for Lavenza to continue.

Lavenza picked up from where Igor left off with ease. “Like Tartarus, it is a labyrinth of shadows. There are certain levels and sections that the masses divide themselves by. The only way to access the depths of Mementos is to gain public attention.” Now Minato went back to being confused. “What do you mean by public attention?” Lavenza simply sighed ran a hand through her hair, the look on her face seemed to lose patience.

“You must make a name that is known through the media, or news as you call it. The more well known the name the more access to Mementos you’ll gain.” Minato simply let an “ah” as to confirm he understood. “Palaces are much different than Mementos itself. Instead of focus on the cognition of the masses it focuses on the cognition of a singular being in one location. The insides of the palace are filled with shadows and cognitions that the ruler sees people or objects as. They have their own means of entrance as well . In order to enter a palace you must put the palace ruler’s name, the location of the cognition, and the way the ruler views the location.” Lavenza the stop explaining confusing Minato.

Igor the took his turn in the explanation. “These palaces will be the Trickster’s trials that they will have to overcome. They must steal the core desire or treasure the palace ruler holds.” Minato begun understand what they were throwing at. “Okay so what happens when the treasure is stolen or the palace disappears?” That seemed to peek his interest. “Ah the result of these actions will work in your favor as you’ll find out. But be wary of the fate you ensure of the ruler’s shadow.” 

“Wait why? What happens when you kill someone’s shadow?” Minato felt like he knew the answer before Igor said it. “They will suffer from the loss of the desires all together. The desire to live or exist. They will suffer from what humans call a mental shutdown.” This hit Minato hard. “So if I overdo it enough I’ll kill someone in the process. That’s a lot to process as well.” Igor gave him another chuckle. “Indeed it is Child of Death, but if you succeed in following the information we gave you correctly you will succeed in aiding the trickster.”

“So steal the treasure, and don’t kill ruler’s shadow ok I got most the answers I want. So how do I access the metaverse?” The response he received was a eerie chuckle from Igor. “You’ll discover that when you reawaken in the real world. I shall however, give you the name of the tool: the Metaverse Navigator or Metanav for short.”

 _Huh metanav huh guess I’ll have to keep an eye out for that might be a key or something._ A siren interrupted Minato’s thoughts.“Times up already?” “Indeed Child of Death, before you leave I shall give these two last pieces of information. The first is that, with my last bit of power I have created a being that is humanity’s hope to guide and seek out the trickster. The second is that you cannot seek out your former teammates and the previous wildcard along with his team.” Oh so he was on his for this own, well for now it seemed.

 _Wait that means I can’t find Minako or Mitsuru..._ Minato’s eagerness to go back to the real world was shot down by sadness. He wouldn’t be able to see his twin sister or the former love of his life. _Wait do they even remember me or would they even care I’ve been gone for so long.._ snapping out of his thoughts Minato began to make his way towards the exit of the Velvet Room.

Igor watched as he left, he shifted his attention to Lavenza who grew a look of worry. “It seems he’s arrived, Lavenza this will be goodbye for quite sometime and I apologize in advance for whatever the false god subjects you too.” Lavenza stared at her master in disbelief as if he were to be blamed for this. “Master, though this may be goodbye but you brought the Child of Death, the first holder of the Universe. No doubt he will be able to set this game straight.” She gave her master a small smile as the velvet room began to shake and rumble.

**-/Take Your Time/-**

**Date: March 15,20XX  
Location:Minato’s apartment**

When leaving the Velvet Room Minato didn’t think about where he would end up. Turns out he woke up in apartment in Tokyo, oh and fun fact he technically isn’t Minato any more. During his time of searching his apartment he found false identification documents. Everything was the same except his name and birth year. To his surprise he was still 17 (well physically) and his name is now Makoto Yuki.

Yet none of the documents surprised him not until a stumbled on documents for a school transfer. “Shujin Academy? Sounds like a palace waiting to happen.” Shujin Academy was no doubt where Igor knew the trickster would turn up. From what he also learned it technology also to his annoyance improved. His new phone provided by Igor was had too many features he grew annoyed to use. 

Minato woke up at 12:15, he finished exploring his apartment at 1:47, yet he finally was able to understand how to use his new phone and laptop at 9:30. Humanity was starting to get on his nerves more and more. **In the words of kids today you’re such a boomer** “Boomer.. the hell does that even mean Thanatos?!” Oh and another part of his situation that pissed him off was his personas’ input. They were some extension of himself meaning the could explore in areas without being summoned like a ghost. When they did you always came back with information that Minato always had to cram down his brain.

He knew the game had yet to start but if it was more of this bullshit he would soon snap. Well at least he had time to kill until he started his first day at Shujin. At least he would be able to start his third year and finish high school. As he went to bed he notice an app that he didn’t remember downloading. “A navigation app? Name, distortion, and location?” The word distortion gave it away. This was the metanav, an app on his new phone.

Minato could only smirk and think to himself. _Guess this rigged game is about a lot more interesting from here on out._


	3. Select your character

**Date:???,20XX  
Location:???  
Time:Present**

**-/Take Your Time/-**

_“Narukami, have Shirogane and Tatsumi cover Skull. Noir, Queen, Messiah needs back up on the roof. He’s taking on his former team.”_

_“Understood, me and Queen are on our way.”_

“You know instead of giving orders, you could help me with the safe jackass!” “Now Joker what kind of rival would I be if helped you every time you asked me to.” In a room with tightly locked safe were two male figures. One sat trying to crack the while the other stood behind on look out.

“Crow if you’re just gonna stand there like a sentry, then get your ass to the roof to help Messiah.” The one named Crow scoffed at the other’s comment. “Joker don’t doubt his capabilities. He’s strong and smart, no doubt he’ll make it out alive and well.” Joker froze for a solid minute.

“Did you just compliment Messiah?” The tone Joker apple with managed to pissed off Crow. “Is that so hard to believe you mop hair idiot!? He’s the only either than you or me on this team that’s competent.” The hostility he spoke with was spiking with every word. “Complimenting me as well Crow? Are you truly that psycho pancake addict with daddy issues?” This managed to piss him off even more.

Joker only wore a victorious smirk when Crow started mumbling about murder. “Still though, Messiah will definitely need some more backup.” Crow stopped mumbling and sighed. “Queen won’t let anything happen to him you know that. He means too much to her to let anything happen. Noir isn’t a push over either. She’ll rip anyone to shreds.” Joker noticed how he said that last part.

“Falling hard for residential murderous princess?” He said it in a half joking manner. This manage to pierce through Crow’s cold demeanor. “A-ABSOLUTELY NOT GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER BEFORE I RIP IT OUT!? WHY WOULD I FALL FOR SOMEONE LIKE HER, I WOULDN’T EVEN THINK OF IT!” If people didn’t know where their location then they did now. Crow was spazzing out trying to hide his blush and emotions. Joker just laughed at his rival as he continued to work on the safe.

 _“Crow-kun, I could’ve sworn you said something quite the opposite last night~”_ There was sickeningly sweet innocence in that tone of hers. Behind Joker, Crow stammered in response. Could’ve sworn that Hereward was in between cursing at Crow and stammering. 

_“Daaammmmnnn Crow! Can’t believe you were holding out on us man. Thought we were bros.”_ “SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU BLONDE IDIOT.” Crow definitely would’ve killed Skull if he was in front of him. _“Skull what about you and Panther’s secret meetings during infiltrations?”_ Joker could only dramatically gasp at the new found information. “Skull how could you!? I thought we had something special!?”  
Crow could only yell in annoyance as a response to in his words “utter idiotic bullshit”.

 _“Okay, first off Fox you’re getting it from either me or Panther later. Second, for real Joker get that weird ‘effin bull out of here!_ Joker only chuckle in response. Despite the high stakes they were still trying lighten things up. The middle of the bickering and laughing only two sounds registered in Joker’s mind. The first was the sound of the safe unlocking. The second was the explosion the shook through the building.

“Oracle where did that explosion come from?!” Joker’s mind was was praying that none of teammates where hurt. _“I-it came the roof..”_ Joker mind went into panic mode. “Messiah come in! Messiah what’s your status!?” Joker was yelling into his earpiece at point. It didn’t want to believe what he thought he didn’t. He barely heard Skull cursing like a sailor, Queen crying and screaming, Crow vowing to kill someone, and Violet’s shaking breathes. What he did hear clearly was Oracle’s report.

_“Messiah’s vitals are low, he’s unconscious. He got taken down Joker. He got captured by the Shadow Ops.”_

“Fuck”

**-/Take Your Time/-**

**Date:March 17,20XX**  
Location:Shujin Academy  
Time:Past

Makoto didn’t like socializing or being the center of attention. It was basically his poison. When he first entered Shujin Academy many students we quick to talk about him. He didn’t blame them he’d be interested about the third transfer student with blue hair and headphones too. Only problem was they didn’t know how to shut up or lower their voices once they got started. He blocked out all the stares and whispers by focusing on the music playing through his headphones.

When he met the principal yesterday it was clear that being of obesity only cared about the school’s image. He kept telling Makoto not to do anything that would give the school a bad name. After that talk about the school’s image and taking his ID he was told to meet the student council president.

While walking to the student council room he notice a flyer about the school’s track team. That made him stop and remember something he read on the school forum. Shujin was well known for their track team, he was told by the principal. The thing that stood out on the forum however, was a call out about how the track team coach is putting them through hell.

 **Perhaps we should investigate this coach** “Track huh, not as interesting as kendo, but you’re right might worth checking out.” Makoto replied under his breath as he continued his way through the halls.

Making his way, ( **Down town looking for someone to murder.** _Shut your mouth Thanatos._ ) around the corner, he was hit by someone full force knocking down on his ass. Makoto looked to see the asshole that knocked him down, but saw that also knocked himself down. Taking off his headphones, he stood up to take a better look at the idiot in front of him.

The guy actually didn’t fit in with aesthetic all the other students had. He had dyed blonde hair, a casual red shirt rather than the standard turtle neck sweater. The dyed blonde stood up with speed that rivaled Akihiko-senpai’s when he wanted to train.

“Oh shit, uh I’m sorry man I got caught up with being late to class.” The blonde had a loud mouth and no filter. Makoto could only sigh in response to his volume. “It’s fine I wasn’t paying attention and I’m not used to the building yet.” The blonde stared at him with confusion at Makoto’s response.

Makoto saw his confused stare easily, this guy was easy to read. “I’m the new transfer student. Yuki Makoto, third year,” he said nonchalantly. The blonde’s face turned from confusion to recognition. “Oh transfer student huh, Ima a second year here.” He had wide smile that seem genuine. He reminded him a lot about Junpei.

“Names Sakamoto. Ryuji Sakamoto, Shujin’s Star Runner.”


	4. Makoto Yuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Door-kun encounters Ryuji and Best girl. Oh and a waste of existence.

**Date:March 17,20XX  
Location:Shujin Academy  
Time:Past**

Ryuji was having a bad today. First, he missed his train by a few seconds. Second, he forgot to bring his track shows for morning practice. Third, that asshole Kamoshida made him and the team run laps. The shitty part was that he didn’t get any water. Finally, he was running for homeroom and bumped into his new senpai.

Makoto Yuki, he heard the rumors of a new transfer student, but he didn’t expect him to stand out so much compared to everyone else. With that blue hair of his, he will definitely be the newest subject of Shujin’s rumor mill, just Kamoshida and Ann. He shook his trying to get those thoughts out of his head.

Makoto titled his head at Ryuji’s expression and asked with a straight face and monotone voice. “Hey, you alright you seem like something’s bothering you?” Ryuji looked at him with confusion. “Uh whatcha mean?” He cocked his eyebrow as he continued to stare at him. 

“You made a face that easily shows how angry you are. Plus you were beaming and smiling seconds ago.” _Damn this guy’s voice is depressing. Does he even got any emotion in him?_ Ryuji kept his thoughts to his self for once instead of voicing them. Last he needed was another third year pissed at him.

“Na just got some douchebag pervert on my mind. Tch thinks he’s some big shot. He’s nothing but an effin asshole who thinks he’s the king of a castle!” He was practically yelling with rage just thinking about Kamoshida. “Pervert? Sounds like you should report him to someone around here.” Makoto still held that expressionless face and monotone voice, yet to Ryuji those words shook him to his core. 

Some actually was willing to believe what he said. The track team dismissed any suspicions he brought up. Teachers didn’t believe him because of the rumors of being some delinquent. The student council ignored his requests. Basically when he always doubted Kamoshida everyone shot him down except this guy he just meet a minute ago.

 _Wait a minute ago?_ “Class is about to start Sakamoto. You might wanna hear there.” Still emotionless face and monotone voice not once had it change. “Aw crap your right senpai!” 

Ryuji was about to head to class before stopped midway. Ryuji turned to face Makoto with a hand rubbing the back of his neck. “Uh hey do you wanna exchange chat IDs?” Makoto tilts his head as his way of asking why. Ryuji picked up on that quickly simply replied with, “You seem like a pretty chill guy. Plus you seem new to the city figured I could show you around.” 

What Makoto replied with was a small sad smile. “Sure Sa-Ryuji.” And with that both teens went their own ways. Ryuji having met someone who didn’t tell him off, and Makoto meeting someone that might make his stay at Shujin worth while. 

-//-

It’s been two minutes longer than it should for a new transfer student to find the student council room. Makoto Nijima, student council president was told to escort the new transfer student, being as he was in her class. With a disappointed sigh she began to pack up and head to class only to be stopped when the door opened. 

When looked at the student in the door the only thing she could think is: _Oh fuck he’s cute.._ He had blue hair with bangs covering one of his eyes and had matching headphones around his neck. “O-oh you must be M-Makoto Yuki! I’m the student council president Makoto Nijima!” She practically yelled all that at him for the entire school to hear. 

He just stood there and nodded giving her an emotionless stare. She felt her entire face heat up just by him staring her. “Well um we should to class now we’re late.” Scooped up her school bag and sped walk passed him looking at the floor. She heard foot steps behind her who she assumed belong to Yuki. 

Heading towards the stairs she unknowingly bumped into what felt like a wall. _Jeez all this messing with my focus._ “Woah there! You okay there Nijima-chan?” The voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw the current track coach. 

The newest teacher Shujin has, Suguru Kamoshida. Makoto tensed up as she saw a strange look on his face for second. _Was he fantasizing about me in this position?_ She heard some of the rumors circling about Mr. Kamoshida and female students. 

Yuki walked in between her and Kamoshida with ease and helped her up. “Oh I’m s-sorry Mr. Kamoshida. I was distracted.” She gave him an apologetic bow and she just heard him chuckle. “Oh the my didn’t peg you to be the type to be distracted. May I asked what got you so distracted?” 

His smile grew but her it seemed to lost its meaning. Before she could speak up Yuki beat her to it. “I asked her if there was any openings on the student council.” This his luck this managed to surprise both Kamoshida and Makoto. “Yes, he did catch me off guard at first, but after some thinking I’m willing to accept his request.” 

Now it was Yuki’s turn to be surprised. The blue in his eye seem to brighten a bit at her response. “Oh, then I guess I should congratulate you young man!” Kamoshida’s tone wavered a bit at that last phrase. “Thank you Kamoshida-Sensei. Now if you excuse us, me and Nijima-San need to head to class.”

It was clear to her that this a sign of their means of an escape. With that she and Yuki give Kamoshida a quick bow. She left with Yuki and released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. The continued in silence until Yuki spoke up. 

“So am I actually apart of the student council?” When she looked him he had a small smirk and that glow in his eye was still there. She found cute charming for some reason and quickly stammered a response. “I-um well the only position open is Vice President and you’d have to fill a form, and attend weekly meetings after school.”  
She stopped talking and walking when she heard him chuckle. 

It made her heart flutter. Oh and possibly time stop around him when she saw him smile. When she met him he was cute before with neutral face, but now with his smile he was charming, scratch that breath taking. He stopped right in front of their classroom door and turned to her. 

“Your cute when your flustered Nijima-San. Oh I’ll gladly fill out any form to be apart of the council.” She could only process one of the sentences he spoke before having her brain shut down. “C-cute!? I-I Y-Yuki-kun we just barely met a little early to make comments like that isn’t it?” Her felt like she was melting. Add the fact she was stammering one would think she was some anime protagonists love interest. Yuki just smiled and open the door to their class followed with their teacher scolding him for being late.

**-/Take Your Time/-**

Makoto stood at the front of the class he watched Nijima-San sit at her desk. She still had her blush from their previous conversation accompanied by her muttering about his smile. 

**My my you’ve been here for not even an hour, yet you’ve already made a friend, and charmed a cute girl.** He smiled at Orpheus’ comment. _Guess this is proof that adopting a new name and identity really does affect your mindset._ Returning to the real world he saw a sea of eyes expecting him to introduce himself. 

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. **Remember my child this is where your journey begins. Expect the unexpected in this rig game. You are here to bring the trickster salvation and even the playing field. You won’t be alone not like how your journey ended.** _Thanks Messiah. Guess it’s time to start huh. Goodbye Minato._ He slowly opened his eyes and began to introduce himself to his new classmates. But it wasn’t meant for them it was directed towards the false god.

“Hello, my name is Makoto Yuki.” _And I’m a a dlc character in this game that’s gonna fuck everything that false god has._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is kinda a slow transition on Minato fading and becoming Makoto. It’s similar somewhat to Sumire wanting to be Kasumi and how Kaneki and Haise are in Tokyo ghoul Re: . This concept will be revisited throughout the story much more. On top of that it’s also meant to connect to future chapter plots I have in mind.


	5. Waiting for Player Two to Select . . . .

**Date:???,20XX  
Location:???  
Time:Present**

“Fuck, there’s too many of these guys!” In the street of the building of the chaos unfolding, stood armed soldiers firing at a group of persona users. Leading them was Yu Narukami, ex Shadow Ops agent who was cutting down a small group of soldiers. **“Izanagi!”** Within a few seconds the majority of the soldiers were taken down with a wave of lightning. 

“Nice one partner!” Behind him was Yosuke Hanamura his best friend. Yu turn to give him orders only to be met with a flying soldier towards him. “Yosuke stop running your mouth and fight you idiot!” The voice that spoke belonged to a girl with short hair knocking down more soldiers, Chie Satanoka. Next her was a giggling Yukiko, beating down a soldier that was clearly unconscious.

“Guys focus! Even with Noir and Queen cutting down most of these assholes, they’re still comin!” Before anyone could a soldier managed to get a clean shot at Yu’s arm. With lighting speed Yosuke pierced the soldiers body with his daggers, while Yukiko healed his arm. “Rise’s right we can’t lose here! With Naoto and Kanji helping Skull and Violet, we’ll get overrun within seconds!” 

They all nodded to him with a determined fire in their eyes. Yu gripped his katana as stood to face the next wave of soldiers. “Let’s hope Mona, and Teddie get their mission done quick.” Yu could tell each of them were starting to get tired, but he knew that they wouldn’t go down without a fight. The soldiers took their aim and released their magazines at them. The bullets flew past at them only to be stopped by a large ice shard.

Before Yu could figure out who cast the Bufu spell, a powerful agi spell was sent hurling at the shard nearly missing him. “Panther perhaps you should work on your aim more,” Yu got his answer already “Ugh can it Fox! You shouldn’t criticize a girl so casually.” Yu turned at the building’s entrance and spotted two teens, The Phantom Thieves Fox and Panther. “Ah my apologies, perhaps a painting made from the tears, sweat, and blood of these soldiers shall make up for my clear observation.” Panther simply smacked the blue haired teen on the back of the his head.

“About Damn time we got some backup! Now we can give em hell!” Chie’s enthusiasm was so bright Yu could’ve swore she brighten the street a bit more. Yosuke only gave a sigh of relief and Yukiko mirrored Chie’s mood. With a small smile Yu nodded to the two thieves took his stance. 

He took a deep breath and steady his gaze at the recovering soldiers in front of them.“Get ready to give it your all! We can’t lose here!” Fox took his place by Yukiko and readied his rifle, while Ann stood by Yu and aimed her SMG at the soldiers. Yosuke and Chie took their stances, awaiting Yu’s orders. In his ear could hear Rise cheering and giving them support with Oracle. The soldier began to move up and charge towards them.

Yu was about to give the order to attack only to be stopped by an explosion. Everyone in the street froze and looked up towards the roof of the building near them. Yu eyes widened at the white explosion that grew with time. “Y-you gotta be kidding me..right? They couldn’t have done that to each other right?” Yu knew how strong Messiah and the Shadow Ops were, a Morning Star that close and powerful could’ve killed someone.

“Isn’t Messiah up there taking on the Shadow Ops?” Panther’s quiet words cause Fox to fall on one knee. “No way, they wouldn’t have done that.. That’d be to risky.. didn’t he mean the world to him...?” Yosuke kept trying to find the reason as to why. Chie’s fiery eyes died and switched to disbelief. Yukiko had her hands over her mouth tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes. 

_“Senpai, Messiah has been taken prisoner by Mitsuru and her team. His vitals are low and he’s barely holding onto consciousness.”_ Rise’s tone was quiet and her words were laced with sadness; in the background Yu could hear Futaba struggling to restrain her tears. “This must be a trick...he couldn’t have lost...” Panther was on the verge of tears while Fox dropped his katana and stared at the ground.

Yu shook his head to fight off any negativity and turned his attention on the soldiers. “We can’t let it get to us,” his words got their attention, “We have to keep fighting. We have to make sure we succeed in the mission. He may have lost but he’s still alive, we can save him.” Yu’s words reached them, he gave them all hope. Fox was the first to speak up. “You are correct Narukami-kun! He we shall not falter no longer! We shall achieve victory and rescue our friend!” Fox stood up and gripped the sheath of his katana held a look of determination.

The commotion managed to drag the soldiers’ attention back on them and they began charging at them once more. Yukiko’s eyes hardened with resolve as she readied herself. Chie cracked her knuckles gave a wicked grin at the soldiers. Yosuke spun his daggers and taunted the soldiers as he took his stance. Yu knew Messiah was strong and how much he meant to the thieves. They wouldn’t let this lost get to them. He knew they’d be able come up with a plan to save him. It wasn’t a lie, it was simply the truth.

**-/Take Your Time/-**

**Date:March 24,20XX**  
Location:Shujin Academy  
Time:Past

Two weeks it’s been since Makoto’s first day at Shujin. Within those two weeks he quickly grew bored of it by his fifth day. The principal made a big deal about how prestigious the school was when he met him. Turned out it nothing but crap and big talk. Most of the students barely held above average grades, only a small hand full had exemplary grades. The school itself is only widely known by their track team, not by the shitty grades and decent test scores. Plus, the students themselves weren’t anything special they all acted pretty much the same. They were invested in the shit show dub “Shujin’s Rumor Mill.” 

He found out that bit quite quickly when he was caught hanging out with Ryuji and helping Nijima with student council activities. Most of those rumors were wondering if he was a delinquent, or in a secret relationship with Nijima. What Makoto hated most was how it attracted students towards him.

They kept pestering him with questions whenever he was in the halls or eating his lunch. This managed to piss Makoto off to some extent. He ended up asking Ryuji about places where he could breath and hide. Speaking of the blonde athlete, Makoto spent most of his free time with him to his surprise. 

**Why do you spend time with him so much my child? He seems quite vulgar and loud, they very opposite of you. Perhaps it’s due to him resembling a certain Magician?** Messiah wasn’t wrong in anyway whatsoever. Ryuji to great existent remindEd Makoto of Junpei Iori, one of his closest friends. 

Ryuji had the same look to help others and seemed to follow the beat of his own drum as well. No matter how much Makoto wanted to ditch him, he couldn’t leave the felling and memory of Junpei Ryuji gave him. 

With that Makoto spent first week of hanging out after school with Ryuji, by being dragged all over Central street. First day, was the arcade, second day was the beef bowel shop, third was Big Bang Burger accompanied by a gym workout, and the fourth was the movie theater. The more they hung out the more their friendship grew. With that friendship, Makoto started to worry more about Ryuji and the track team. 

The second week of their after school hangouts, Makoto began to notice how tired and sore Ryuji was on days he had practice. The days Ryuji had after school practice raised greater worries, Makoto would wait for an hour longer each day for Ryuji in the student council room. Whenever he had brought up Ryuji would just tell him with a strained smile, “Na don’t sweat it man! Kamoshida just pushin us to be better!”

Both of them knew it was a big fat lie. Ryuji knew because of the look Kamoshida had in his eyes every practice. Makoto knew from the anonymous notes the student council got. They listed from abusive training to complaints about Kamoshida’s coaching. Makoto had tried to bring this problem to the principal while Nijima was busy with other concerns. The outcome pissed Makoto off like never before. 

The principal with his triple chin face simply dismissed the accusations within seconds. Makoto had tried to press on further for an investigation on Kamoshida, but all he got was “Nonsense Yuki-kun, Kamoshida is an excellent teacher with an exemplary background in athletics. He must by far know what he is doing with the track team.” The tone in that fat tub of lard’s voice was clear he was defending him because he meant something to the school. Makoto had tried to make a counter argument “Sir, with all due respect Kamoshida-Sensei specializes in Volleyball not track. I understand P.E., but he shouldn’t be the track coach.” The reaction he got out of the obese principal was a startled look in his and stammering command for Makoto to leave his office. 

Both Ryuji’s lie and the confrontation with Kobayakawa proved that Kamoshida and the track team was a bad sign. Yet, everyone in the school seemed oblivious or tried to deny it. Even within his time in the student council the past two weeks not a single member seemed to be suspicious. Not even Nijima seemed to consider his theories or suspicions. On the latest meet up he and Ryuji, he finally got an answer out of Ryuji.

“Look I get that ya worried for me dude,” he sensed a but coming up “but I gotta do it, if not for me then for my ma.” That made Makoto freeze up, he turned to face Ryuji who had a sad look in his eyes. “She’s been doin so much for me ever since dad left. She’s been workin so many jobs and gave so much for me.” Makoto saw how Ryuji’s body started to shake. “But if I can get into a good college on a track scholarship, then maybe I can make her proud and won’t have to worry.” He finished his rant with a determined smile. 

Makoto understood why the second Ryuji said mom. He was the same back when he was with the S.E.E.S. He would have done so much to make his twin sister Minako smile or just make sure any of his teammates were happy. They were all his family once, he would’ve done anything to ensure their happiness. **Especially give your life for them.** “Ryuji I understand, but putting up with that bastard just for her sake isn’t what she would’ve wanted. I get that she’s all you got and you wanna help, but you being happy matters to her as well.”

Ryuji stood there in silence for a few seconds before wrapped his arms around Makoto. It didn’t take a few seconds before Ryuji jumped back with a red face. “Thanks and sorry man, kinda needed that. Your right though I’m done with that shit bag Kamoshida putting me and the boys through hell!” Shook his in the air as to signify his defiance, Makoto just shook his head gave a small chuckle. Passerby's shook their heads at the two boy’s volume. Makoto didn’t care he was able to give Ryuji the resolve to stand up to Kamoshida. 

“How about I go with you.” That got Ryuji’s attention and a confused face. “Kamoshida no doubt has people in the school under his finger. He’ll probably just kick you off the team if it’s just you. If the student council vice president however had your back, then he has to listen.” Ryuji just beamed with his smile and seemed to agree with the idea. “Good idea senpai!” Makoto smiled a bit and raised his fist slightly to his underclassmen. Ryuji mirrored his movement and bumped his Senpai’s fist.

The two walked off to continue their plans with the plan to make Kamoshida’s ordeals known. Oh how wrong things would go so fast.

That meet up he and Ryuji had was on Sunday. Today was the day they were supposed to make the track team’s lives easier. Makoto sat in the student council room filling in forms for an upcoming transfer student coming in a few weeks. All he needed was the text from Ryuji to head over to their practice and confront Kamoshida. While he waited he noticed Nijima approach him. 

“I’m surprised to find you here at this hour Yuki-kun.” Makoto only tilted his head her and responded with “Why is that so surprising? I am the Vice President.” Nijima only looked surprised and her cheeks began to redden. “O-oh I d-didn’t mean any offense Yuki-kun!” She started stammering and began flailing her hands front her hide her embarrassment. Makoto only chuckled at her reaction. “Well the reason behind why I’m here is because I’m waiting for Ryuji to text me to meet up with him.” This managed to stop her flailing and gain her attention.

“Oh again? You two seemed to be very acquainted with each other these past two weeks.” There was suspicion in her tone and her movements seemed to stop all together. Makoto brought his gaze back on the paperwork before him and began to fill them out. “What are you getting at Nijima-chan?” “Well it just happens Sakamoto is one of the best runners on the track team, and has been rumored to have the most conflict with Mr. Kamoshida.” Her eyes are locked on him, he could tell by the feeling of her icy glare he was getting.

Makoto wasn’t surprised or caught of guard he by how she was getting closer to figuring out his plan. “Perceptive as always Nijima-chan. You sure you aren’t an undercover cop pretending to be a cute high school girl?” That managed to crack through her tough girl act a bit as her cheeks flared up again. The time he’s spent on the council he’s discovered how very witty and perceptive Nijima was, yet easy to tease.

 **Remind me again as to why we’re on the student council with someone as perceptive as her to begin with? You trying to get under skirt Yuki? Have you changed that much in a few years?** Thanatos’ comments just made Makoto vocalize a groan accompanied by a head slam on the table. _First of all, I’m on the council because if this trickster guy is coming here then it’ll be easier to cover for him. Second, she does remind me of Mitsuru in most ways but I am not doing this for the sake of getting in bed with her!_

“Yuki are you alright?!” Nijima rushed over to his side of the table trying to help him up. “S-sorry about that I just remembered I forgot go to turn up to my job interview.” This earned Makoto a curious glance front the student council president. “You’re applying for part-time job Yuki?” She added a small head tilt.

He gave a small nod as he rubbed his forehead. “Yeah applied to a small café. Forgot we scheduled the interview to be an hour ago.” It wasn’t a total lie, he did apply for part-time job to fill in some free time. Plus, it was the only thing that could he be really agitated by in reality. He couldn’t just say “Sorry, the demon in my head said something stupid, and it was the only to shut him up.” 

Nijima seemed she was about ask something else, but Makoto’s phone buzzing stopped her midway. “Sorry, this could be the café owner texting me.” He pulled his phone out and checked to see his messages. 

**Loud Blonde:** Hey, Kamoshita just made us run 25 laps around the school!! And he ain’t given me and the team any water or rest. Pretty sure 1 of the guys is bouta pass out. A girl is on her knees beggin for water while he has some shit eatin grin!

Makoto exhaled a deep breath as his eyes harden as read the text. Wasting no time he began packing up his things while typing out a reply.

 **Emo Cyclops:** Shit. This guys more cruel than I thought. I’m omw over. He has to go down before u or anyone runs themselves to death. Don’t do anything stupid u moron!

As soon as he sent the text Makoto bolted out of the door leaving a screaming and confused Nijima behind. As he ran through the halls to the track team practice area, he felt his personas stir within him. 

Messiah was the first to speak. **So we begin the liberation of the track team from the sinful coach** In another part of his mind a he heard Thanatos groan. **Ugh shut up! The way you speak annoys the fuck out of me! Besides is this high school teacher really worth our time?** Makoto scowled at the God of Death. “Absolutely, this bastard is pushing kids to fuck up their health for who knows why! Plus the way he stares at female students isn’t the way a gym teacher, coach, or decent human being should!” His yells echoed through the empty halls.

 **Yuki is right we shouldn’t ignore this scumbag. It doesn’t feel right to leave someone like him run loose. Who knows how worse he could get within time.** Makoto couldn’t help but thank Orpheus for understanding what he thinking. He reached the stairway and skipped over a few steps on his way down. In the middle of catching his breath he spoke to his personas once more. “Exactly plus, why isn’t anyone stopping him? The principal tried to shut me up when I spoke about Kamoshida’s practice methods.” 

After a few seconds of rest Makoto resumed his run to the track team. It took few seconds of silence in his mind before Thanatos spoke up again. **Wait are you saying that bald Pillsbury doughboy is covering up that shithead’s actions?!** If Thanatos’ voice could be projected in the real world the empty halls would be shaking by how loud he was. With a small groan at the migraine the God of Death created, Makoto nodded his head in confirmation. “Bingo.” He slowed down as he reached the door leading outside.

As Makoto reached for the handle he heard Thanatos growl. **This bastard, no this school is fucked! It pisses me off that people like him are wasting their lives to do this shit! If we sacrificed our lives for these people, did it truly mean nothing!?** Makoto froze at hearing those words. Was his sacrifice for humanity for nothing if there were people who looked the other way at others misfortune. Makoto shook his head violently and steeled himself he couldn’t questioned it now. 

Opening the door Makoto saw the track team and Kamoshida in the shade. Taking a deep breath, he gathered his resolve and marched over to them. Only two steps towards them he could already hear Ryuji yelling at Kamoshida. 

As arrived Makoto could clearly see the pained and tired looks their faces held. Ryuji himself was standing barely if hadn’t been for the wall he steadied himself on. Taking one last evaluation on the team Makoto scowled. _They’re all conscious and barely hydrated. Christ what kinda training is putting them through?_ Ryuji stopped yelling as he noticed Makoto.

Kamoshida noticed Ryuji’s gaze shifted and turned around, his smile lost any sign of human empathy. Makoto went over to Ryuji’s side and stared Kamoshida in the eyes with an icy look Mitsuru would approve of. “What kind of coach are you? You’re pushing them all too far! Most of them can’t even stand!” Makoto’s outburst managed to surprise Ryuji and the track team. Makoto’s tone lacked his neutral tone and had instead had a hostile one filled with anger. Kamoshida simply chuckled at Makoto’s outburst. 

“My, my the emotionless student council Vice President yelling. How much has Sakamoto influenced you Yuki?” His smile didn’t waver throughout his statement. Makoto’s blood boiled at how Kamoshida brought Ryuji into this and his stupid grin. “It isn’t humane to have people no less students, to undergo these practice conditions. You’ve practically drained any energy they had to run. On top of that you’re denying them access to water.” Makoto’s tone died down from boiling with anger to stone cold.

Kamoshida chuckled once more at him. “Oh, but what if I told you Sakamoto here deserved it?” With synchronization both Ryuji and Makoto muttered “What..” Ryuji held within his eyes a look that would brew a storm. “Well you see Yuki. Sakamoto’s father was a dead beat dad who walked out on him.” Both boys eyes widened as the teacher spoke with a sinister grin. “On top of that I hear his father used to beat him and his mother. Maybe it runs in the family?” To left Ryuji began to shake with anger as the track team began to murmur. It the occurred to Makoto what Kamoshida was doing. “Ryuji you have to-“ before he speak up Kamoshida cut him off. “Maybe I should pay your poor mother a visit who knows how much extra money she needs.” His tone implied other plans than just a visit. That was all Ryuji needed for him to snap. 

Ryuji took a swing at Kamoshida, but due to his exhaustion Kamoshida easily dodged the swing. Ryuji fell on the ground and began to pick himself up, but Kamoshida was a step ahead of him. Kamoshida stood above Ryuji and with all his force in his leg, he broke Ryuji’s leg. 

The snapping noise Makoto heard confirmed it. Kamoshida broke Ryuji’s leg, and all Makoto did was stand there and watch as his friend’s future got thrown away. “You bastard!” **This sinner must be cleansed at once my child!** **Agreed, this tyrant’s act shall not go unpunished!**

As Makoto’s personas craved for Kamoshida’s beatdown all he could do was stand there and stare at Ryuji’s unconscious body. Kamoshida turned to face him and chuckled. His chuckle sent shivers down Makoto’s spine. “Thanks to this delinquent’s little stunt I’ll be finally able to shutdown the track team.” Said team all gasp and uttered in disbelief. “It’s all thanks to Sakamoto that’ll Shujin will lose its track team and gain its new Volleyball team.” 

“So that’s what you wanted all along..” Makoto in first time in minutes spoke quietly. Kamoshida gave him a side glance and replied with “What was that Yuki?” Makoto turned to face Kamoshida with tears in his eyes and shouted at him. “You bastard! You wanted one of them to break didn’t you! You knew it was a matter of time before someone did something. What are some crooked king!?” 

Kamoshida didn’t say anything to Makoto. Instead he grabbed Makoto by the collar and slammed his back against the concrete wall with his arm pushed against Makoto’s throat. “Listen here you lowly shit. I can get away with anything I want. Kobayakawa let’s do whatever I want be it destroy the track team or a delinquent’s leg. Oh and you’ll keep quiet about this unless you want Nijima-chan to suffer next Yuki.” 

All Makoto could was claw at Kamoshida arm and widen his eyes at his threat. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed how chummy you’ve been with her these past few days.” Kamoshida pressed his arm harder against Makoto’s throat. “Now do I make myself clear, Yuki?” He let his arm loosen against his throat. In between breaths of air and coughs Makoto muttered a reply. “Crystal.” With that Kamoshida removed his arm and Makoto fell on his knees. 

Kamoshida turned his attention to the track team. “As for you bunch, go home. You don’t have a track team. Unless you want to tryout for the Volleyball team. Due know however if any of you speak about this I will have you join. And if you thought this well get ready for what I have in store.” He walked away chuckling leaving the now former track team stunned in silence. 

A few minutes of silence past as Makoto took his phone to called for an ambulance. “Why did you have to did it Yuki-senpai..” he stopped as a student he didn’t know approached him slowly. “We all knew how much it sucked to run under Kamoshida but we could’ve endured it. At least had it not been for you and Sakamoto.” 

Makoto let the student‘s words sink in. Behind the unknown student began a wave of agreement from the former team. “It wouldn’t have matter one of you would’ve snapped. And who knows what he would’ve done.” Makoto’s voice was strained and tired. The students’ murmurs stopped as silenced filled the area once again. Makoto stood up and began to call an ambulance for his unconscious friend. 

Before Makoto’s call could go through he told the group one last thing. “You all should go home and rest. Also can one of you find and inform Nijima-chan of where I am please.” 

-//-

Makoto stood there with Nijima as the paramedics took Ryuji away to the hospital. As soon as the ambulance took off Makoto fell on the ground. Nijima kneeled next to him and tried to comfort him. “It’s not you fault Yuki.” Her voice reminded him on how he went to talk to Minako after Shinji’s death.

All he good muster in a response was a tired sigh. He looked at Nijima with tired eyes and gave her a small smile. “Thank you, Makoto.” The use of her name made her blush a bit and she returned his smiled.

He turned away to look at the ground in front of him losing his smile. “You should head home, it’s getting late.” Nijima was about object but he had stop before she could. “Look my, first friend in this shit hole school just got his dream ruined and is in the hospital. He won’t be able to do what he loves anymore.” His voice cracked and the tears from before came back. Nijima just stood there in silence staring him with a look of pity. 

“I just wanna be alone for bit. I’m sorry but I just need time to cope.” Nijima just nodded silently as she heard his voice crack more. She grabbed her bag and bid him one last for the day goodbye. Makoto watched her leave through the gate and head to the station. Once he knew she was at the station he simply yelled. 

It took two minutes for Makoto’s yells to die down to small sobs. “I failed to help and save another friend from a horrible fate.” Flashes of Shinjiro’s death appeared in his mind as Makoto remember Ryuji’s leg. Minato Arisato failed Shinjiro and now Makoto Yuki failed Ryuji. Two friends he barely knew and they suffered because of his incompetence. 

**My child you can’t blame yourself for what happen to Shinjiro or Ryuji.** Messiah’s words didn’t give Makoto any comfort. **Child of Death you can’t let it end here. If you do this scumbag will hurt more people like Ryuji and they’ll end up like Shinji.**

“Don’t act like you understand me! You’re just my shadow! You only understand what I felt when I was Minato. So explain to me do you know how it feels to die? Or how it feels to lose someone you could’ve saved? Or leave the two most important people in your life? Or die with only one of your friends comfort you, while rest had simply forgot about you? Do you know how much it hurts to die without saying goodbye to anyone?” Makoto’s voices gave out and his body went limp as he finished talking. Tears rolled down his cheek as he remembered all of what he tried numb out.

Thanatos was the one to speak up after his outburst. **You’re afraid of living. You’re afraid of failing people when they depend on you.** “So you can understand..” Makoto’s words were laced with venom and sarcasm. 

**You are wrong you know. I can understand you Makoto. Because I am thou, and Thou art I. A shadow isn’t a separate person. You and I are two different sides of the same coin.**

Orpheus’ words managed to snap Makoto out of his depressed state. _Wait the same person?_ Makoto began to remember what Lavenza had told him before he left the Velvet Room. _”If the palace’s treasure is taken from the metaverse to the real world, the palace ruler’s shadow shall lose their desire that created said palace. For shadows who don’t have a palace, they can be found in the depths of mementos. Unlike palace’s however they lack core desires and can be defeated in order for them to disappear. If you succeed in these actions with the shadow still alive the original shall undergo a change of heart. The original shall confess the sins they’ve done with their own mouth.”_

“That’s it!” Makoto stood up and scrolled through his phone. “That bastard is gonna break more students with his Volleyball team. If no one is gonna listen to a child then they’ll listen to an adult. The very same adult that’s committing these crimes.” **Oh have you found our first target? I can’t wait to stretch my legs and kill some shadows!** Tapping away at his phone Makoto brought up the metaverse navigator.

“Name, Distortion, and Location..” Makoto took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He exhaled and spoke slowly. “Suguru Kamoshida, Shujin Academy, and...” _Damn it think what sin is he willing to commit!_ He kept silently thinking until he remembered what Ryuji said when they first met. _“Just some douchebag pervert who thinks some king of the castle.”_ Makoto took a breath before a muttered one word into his phone. “Castle.” 

Makoto felt the the world shift and his head start to spin. In all of the weirdness that was happening around he only understood one thing. 

_**Beginning Navigation** _

**Guess that job interview will have to wait for another day.** _Meh I’ll reschedule it for tomorrow for now I got a castle to destroy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I wanna apologize for the long chapter. I really just wanted to finish up the final pre-game chapters without focus so much around Makoto. So sorry if it seemed crammed into one piece. I can guarantee the next chapter will be through Akira’s perspective and perhaps the next few chapters. I’ll be certain to mix up perspectives like the previous chapter.


	6. Player Two Akira Kurusu

**Date:April 11,20XX  
Location:Aoyama-Ichtome district**

Everyone from Inaba talks about good Tokyo is and how nice it must be. Well they were wrong. Akira hated Tokyo. Tokyo hater him as well. So far it’s thrown at him was hallucinations, his new guardian Sojiro Sakura along with cold demeanor, an dusty attic, and a LSD trip about two twin eyepatch wearing wardens, accompanied by a man with a long nose. That was all on his first day in Tokyo. 

His second day was down right annoying. Akira was supposed to meet his homeroom teacher and principal to get his ID along with a tour. Turns out being a criminal with false charges makes everyone in the world make you seen as shit. Akira ended up standing in front of his zombified homeroom teacher and his blob fish looking principal as they lectured him about pointless shit he already heard. Akira didn’t vocalize his thoughts in fear of getting Sojiro pissed off at him enough to throw him out; so he simply kept his thoughts to himself the entire time.

After what seemed like an hour of complaining and lecturing they finally granted Akira his student. Sojiro seemed pretty annoyed not by the comments the two adults made about him, but about how long it took for simple idea and tour of the school. Lucky for Sojiro, the tour never came. The student council vice president didn’t bother to show up. Not like it mattered to Akira, he’d figure it out within a couple of days.

After leaving school what welcomed Akira was an afternoons worth of traffic. He spent it with his grumpy guardian the entire time. Sojiro simply complained about how everything today brought had ruin his business hours. Akira could only wince as he knew he was the part cause of Sojiro’s agitation. 

When they finally got back to Leblanc Sojiro gave him a workout diary for Akira to write in. Sojiro’s reasoning being he needed to keep a report on what Akira was doing each month. That’s how his second day in Tokyo ended.

Now here he was, Akira Kurusu, third in Tokyo walking in the rain on his first day of school. He knew it seemed to good to be true when Sojiro feed him that amazing curry earlier. He sighed as he took shelter and cleaned the rain off his glasses. Tokyo really was out to get him. Question was is it aiming for his head or to make him suffer. 

Seeing how the rain wouldn’t let up Akira decided to play games on his phone to past the time. Well he would have if the weird demented app that kept installed itself onto his phone would stay deleted. He let out a frustrated groan as he tapped away at the screen to close the app. Though Akira stopped when he noticed someone’s footsteps right next to him.

Turning to his left Akira saw a girl with blonde hair in pigtails and blue eyes next him. Her beauty left him dazed as she noticed him staring her. She offered her small smile. _Holy crap she’s beautiful. She’s like a model or something. Maybe I should talk to her and get her- _Before he could the thought and car pulled over to the two.__

__Rolling down the window appeared to be an man with curly hair wearing gym clothes. “Hey this rain isn’t gonna let up anytime soon. Need a lift? Don’t want you to be late now.” His voice sounded friendly but he gave Akira a bad vibe, especially from his smile. The mysterious girl next to Akira took him up on the offer and hopped in._ _

__The man glanced over at Akira. “Oh do you need a lift too?” Though his voiced held friendliness his eyes held hostility. Swallowing the fear in his throat Akira shook his and replied with a simply nah. The man just shrugged at Akira’s reply but his eyes held a gleam of victory. Before the window rolled up Akira saw the girls face flash a look of dread. Watching the car drove Akira let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding._ _

__He was about to make his way to Shujin when the sound of splashing stopped him. Running up to Akira was a blonde boy muttering something that caught his attention. “Damn that pervert teacher.” The words pervert and teacher sunk into Akira’s mind. Like parrot he repeated what the blonde boy said but with confusion instead hostility. “Pervert teacher?”_ _

__This got the blonde’s attention. He faced Akira with scowl forming as slouched over. “What ya planin on rattin me out ta Kamoshida?” The hostility the blonde spoke with made Akira tense up a bit. Akira gathered his resolve and spoke out a reply. “Um who’s Kamoshida?” That earned him a confused look from the unknown blonde._ _

__“Eh, in that car right now was Kamoshida! Thinks he’s some king of the castle. You should know yea. Mean you go Shujin right? So ya gotta know em.” Many things were rushing through Akira’s head right now. The biggest thing being he let a girl get in within a pervert’s car by herself. Akira wanted to press on about the pervert but he couldn’t voice it._ _

__Instead Akira tried to calm his mind down by asking the blonde another unrelated question. “You go to Shujin Academy too?” The blonde just gave a look that just read “duh.” “Obviously. I mean what other school has this kinda uniform.” Akira was about give him a witty remark until the blonde pulled out his phone._ _

__“Shit, still no reply for him. Man I’m gonna kick his ass if doesn’t show up later.” The blonde just gave a defeated sigh and turned towards Akira. “Hey this rain ain’t too bad. We should get goin come on follow me I know a short cut.” Akira just nodded quietly as the blonde began to lead the way. Akira followed behind him holding his phone ignoring the words that would make his third day in Tokyo hell compared to the two._ _

__**_Beginning Navigation_ ** _ _

__**-/Take Your Time/-** _ _

__Akira woke up with a migraine accompanied by a groan. When he opened his eyes he was quick to be met with blonde boy who’s named he learned earlier was Ryuji Sakamoto. When his vision steadied he noticed they where in a medieval dungeon. “Shit so it wasn’t a dream or a massive high.”_ _

__Ryuji gave a small chuckle at Akira’s poor attempt at lighting the mood. “Na, sorry to break it to ya man but this feels real. At least to me.” Ryuji spoke with a bit of panic in his voice which Akira made a mental note of. “How long was I out for?” Ryuji just shrugged at Akira as paced in front of the bars. “Don’t know, it’s been probably five minutes since I woke up. Can’t tell how long we’ve been here though.”_ _

__Akira was about ask if Ryuji found anything noteworthy when a scream echoed through the halls. It sparked panic into both boys. Akira raced to the bars to try and see the source of the scream. “T-the hells going on with this place!? This shit effin nuts!?” Ryuji seemed to started to break._ _

__Akira would’ve as well but he was a bit steeled with his experience in juvie. “We gotta find a way outta here. Fast.” Akira was asking him or Ryuji he was commanding himself and the blonde. Ryuji only gave a shaky nod as he and Akira searched the cell. “Shit there ain’t anything that’ll get us outta here.” Akira came up with same result. They both stopped has heavy foots came marching down to their cell._ _

__The source turned out to be a group of armored knights and a man with a pink robe decorated with hearts. The man had lack of pants on his person Akira hoped the man had at least something covering his junk. Ryuji froze in his place as stared the robed man with shocked wide eyes._ _

__“K-Kamoshida the hell!?” The man Ryuji called Kamoshida seemed to have the same face as the adult he saw earlier in the car, only the difference being his golden piercing. “Tch Sakamoto, should’ve known it would’ve been you trespassing onto my castle. Trying to help your little steal what is mine?” Kamoshida(?) wore a wicked grin on his face as the knights approached Akira and Ryuji._ _

__Ryuji still had his widen eyes. “The hell you on about?! And what’s with the getup?!” Kamoshida took a step into the cell. “Tch don’t play dumb with me I know you’re acquainted with Yuki!” That managed to get a reaction out of Ryuji. “The hell does Yuki-senpai have to do with this! You leave em outta this you sick bastard!”_ _

__Ryuji charged into one of the knights knocking it over. “Hey I’m not down to die so move it!” _Whoever this Yuki guy is he must’ve meant a lot to Ryuji if he would ram an armored knight for him._ Akira was about to make a run for it before one of the knights pushed him up against the wall. The knight Ryuji knocked down manage to reassemble and to knock Ryuji on his knees._ _

__Kamoshida(?) just laughed at the two of them. “My my Sakamoto getting selfless are we. Perhaps Yuki’s influence on Shujin’s notorious delinquent is having a positive affect.” Kamoshida(?) just grabbed Ryuji by the collar and beat him senseless. Akira heard him hurl insult after insult at Ryuji._ _

__Peaking over the knight that pinned him to the wall, Akira saw Ryuji against the wall as one of the knights raised their sword at him. Kamoshida(?)’s grin grew ten times. “Execute the peasant!” Akira’s eyes widened at the sight before him. He wanted to help Ryuji but he couldn’t he lacked the power to do so._ _

__So with all of his voice Akira yelled. “Stop it you asshole!” This managed to piss Kamoshida(?) off and gain his attention. He walked up to Akira and simply kicked him in his stomach knocking him against the wall. Two knights held him against the wall as stare down the bastard in the pink robe with his crown. Kamoshida(?) returned his attention to Ryuji who had fear in his eyes._ _

__Suddenly, time slowed as a blue azure butterfly fluttered in front of him. He heard it speak to him. _This game is truly unjust, your chances of winning are almost none. But, if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you. I have faith you and him. Together the two of you shall avoid ruin.. _The butterfly’s sweet and elegant voice soon faded.___ _

____Time sped up to its normal pace. Akira saw one of Kamoshida(?)’s knights waiting to skewer Ryuji. Soon a demonic gentlemanly voice spoke within Akira’s mind. **What’s the matter? Scared of risking your life?** Akira shook his head at the voice. _That’s not it! _The voice simply chuckled at him. **Was your previous decision a mistake then? Should you have let that woman suffer at the hands of that bald tyrant?** Akira muttered his reply under his breath, “It wasn’t a mistake! I couldn’t have turned the other way when she needed help.” The voice soon broke out into a heart warming laugh. **Very well then. It seems you have gained you rebellion. I shall lend you my aid. Call upon my name, and release thy rage!** ___ _ _ _

______Kamoshida was ready to give the order of Ryuji’s execution until Akira spoke up. “Oi, asswipe pick on someone your own size! You snobbish asshole!” Kamoshida froze in his place and slowly turned to face Akira. His eyes lost any means of mercy and patience. Akira didn’t waver though in fact his face wore a mischievous smirk._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You wanna die that badly huh? Guards!” With a wave of his hand a guard rammed it’s shield into Akira’s face knocking off his glasses. Ryuji squirmed to try and free himself to help Akira but the knights grip kept him in place. The knights kept Akira in place with their swords by his neck._ _ _ _ _ _

______Akira held a stared down with Kamoshida. The second Kamoshida blinked a sudden gust of wind blew the knights away from him. Akira didn’t pay any attention to them and held his gaze at Kamoshida. Akira felt the mask on his face without needing his fingers._ _ _ _ _ _

______He smirked at Kamoshida as ripped it off with his left hand, his smirk and gaze never wavering. Soon blue flames engulfed Akira, the puller of flames lit the cell. Kamoshida and Ryuji stared both stared at the flames, one in disbelief the other in fear. The flames began to die down and out of the embers emerged Akira._ _ _ _ _ _

______His smirk grew wider, gaze now held a devilish look. His uniform now switched with a gentleman’s thief outfit. Towering behind him stood a clothed demon with a top hat with a even more devilish smile. As the demon spread its wings the knights were blown into pieces. Akira felt the demon’s power. He felt it’s strength. He felt freedom. He felt rebellious. He felt his persona Arsene._ _ _ _ _ _

______The knights Akira dismissed exploded into a new form of creature. The creatures were jack-ol-lanterns with candle lights in their one hand, the also had cyan clothing. Akira reaches into his coat and pulled out a steel dagger. His smirk never went away especially after Arsene took his form as Akira’s mask. Within minutes Akira sliced through the creatures that were once knights with ease.  
He watched as the creatures exploded into black ooze and brushed off any that got on him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Akira’s attention then returned to Kamoshida, the man fell on his ass as Akira approached him. Akira chuckled as he saw the grown man cower in fear. With clean motion Akira knocked the man unconscious with butt of his dagger._ _ _ _ _ _

______Akira turned his attention to Ryuji who’d been awfully quiet the entire time. “Hey Ryuji you aren’t hurt are you?” Akira’s worried tone managed to bring Ryuji out of whatever other world he was in. Ryuji’s jaw just dropped in astonishment, Akira just chuckled at his reaction._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kamoshida began to stir from the noise. This got Ryuji to shake off any astonishment he had left. “Crap we gotta get outta here fast.” Akira nodded in agreement and tossed Ryuji a ring of keys as he reached for his bag. “Lock the door and chuck the keys on our way out.” Ryuji just gave grunt in agreement as he did the same and did what he was told._ _ _ _ _ _

______As they exited the cell Ryuji paused in front of Akira and looked at him with disbelief. “Okay the hell just happen! Did I just see you stab some possessed pumpkins and summon a demon with a hat!? And then there’s your clothes the hell is with em!?” Akira took glance at his new clothes and once they did the turned right back into his uniform. His mask however shifted back into his glass the same identical pair that broke before._ _ _ _ _ _

______“For real!? Now their back to your uniform!? This place is all kinds of effed up!” Akira adjusted his glass and smiled at Ryuji. “Well guess this is your first magical adventure as well.” Ryuji just looked at Akira with deadpanned look. “You can’t be seriously enjoying this right?” Akira just shrugged in response as went in search for an exit with Ryuji following behind him._ _ _ _ _ _

______**-/Take Your Time/-** _ _ _ _ _ _

______They were gonna be stuck here. Akira and Ryuji each spent five minutes kicking a raised drawbridge before giving up. Akira sighed as he and Ryuji laid on the ground. “This place sucks. First we get ambushed, then threaten with execution, and now we can’t find no stinking exit.” Akira was truly enjoying his probation in Tokyo._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ryuji stood up and popped his shoulder. “Couldn’t agree more with ya.” He grabbed his bag and waited for Akira to do the same. Akira took this as a sign for coming up with another way out. Standing up and brushing dirt off himself Akira grabbed his bag ready to move out. “Hey we haven’t been down there before haven’t we.” Akira confirmed the hadn’t and lead the way to the unexplored area._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ryuji’s observation had lead them to a dead end and two cells. “Hey blondie, frizzy hair!” Occupying one of the cells was 2 and half foot tall monster cat. “What the shit! The is some type of cat!” Akira wondered if Ryuji had a filter on his mouth ever. Ryuji’s words managed to aggravate the cat creature. “I am not a cat! Now before I rip you to shreds could please open this cell door!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Akira was about to open his mouth to answer but Ryuji beat him to a horrible one. “Hell we would you monster cat thing! You could be an enemy just those other things we saw!” The monster cat just seemed to be angrier and started yanking on bars. The monster cat’s eyes looked like it was begging. “Come on please! If not for me then at least for-“ but before it could finish and tired voice interrupted it. “God damn it Mona! What part of shut up so I can sleep can’t you understand! If you don’t let me sleep so help me I will fry every inch of fur off of you and toss you into the river!” The monster cat stopped talking and moving all together as the voice finished._ _ _ _ _ _

______The boys turned to the other cell besides the monster cat laid another person. Akira noticed this person was human however and had similar clothing to the one he had before. What caught his attention his the blue hair the other cell occupant had and what seemed to be headphones dangling from his neck. “No way Yuki-senpai, that you?!” This managed to shock not only Akira but the monster cat and mysterious cell occupant._ _ _ _ _ _

______The suspected “Yuki” rose from the wooden bed he laid on and ran to the bars. “Ryuji! The hell are you doing here and who’s this guy!?” Akira just gave a small wave to the man Ryuji called Yuki. “Uh Akira Kurusu, transfer student.” There was recognition in Yuki’s eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______With a shaky voice Yuki asked “Wait what day is it?” Akira answered him “April 11th.” Yuki went silent for good minute before cursing and punching the bars. “Damn it Mona! I’ve been stuck here all night and I missed the tour I was give Kurusu here!” The monster cat jumped and replied with sacred tone, “H-how was I suppose to know we’d get captured by a trap. Thought you could take them all and we’d be fine.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Yuki just sighed, “Whatever, no point in mulling over it now. Oi Ryuji! Get us out of here already we need to get back to the real world.” Ryuji went to retrieve and unlocked both cells. Yuki and the monster cat both walked out stretching their limbs._ _ _ _ _ _

______The monster cat was the first to speak up“Damn it feels good to be outta there.” Yuki only nodded as he stretched more. Ryuji went up to Yuki and jabbed him in the shoulder. Yuki grabbed his shoulder and wince, “The hell was that for ya dumbass!?” Ryuji just shook in anger, “I’m the dumbass!? You don’t show up for your job and our hang out, didn’t reply to any of my call or texts, and you tell me you’ve been locked up here for over 24 hours!? Right I’m the dumbass!?” Yuki gave a scowl, “Please I would’ve busted outta there eventually, didn’t need your help twinkle toes!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Akira and the monster cat just watched the two bicker in silence not sure what to do. Akira decided to make to move to cool Ryuji down and as the monster cat went for Yuki. It took five minutes for both of them to calm down._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yuki gave sigh and gave solemn look towards Ryuji, “Look I’m sorry for worrying you Ryuji.” Ryuji just shook his head and gave an apologetic look, “I’m sorry to man, just thought Kamoshida got to ya.” Akira cleared his throat to get their attention, “Speaking of Kamoshida we ran into him. You wouldn’t happen to know where we are would you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Yuki turned to the monster cat or Morgana as he called himself. Morgana just gave a simple nod he seemed to have about give an explanation just as a group of knights spots them. “Halt! By order of King Kamoshida, you shall executed!” Each of them bursted into the jack-o-lantern creatures. Akira and Ryuji panicked quick quick at the site. Yuki and Morgana however had a radiating essence of confidence._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mona care to make the first introduction?” Morgana beamed and jumped in front of the group of demons. He took a stance and stared up at the ceiling. **“Come Zorro!”** As soon the words left his mouth a pillar of familiar fire bursted around him. The flames revealed a tall muscular mustached man dressed in all black wielding a rapier. Akira saw Morgana had a smug smile as he turned to Yuki._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yuki stepped forward and distanced himself to all parties. Ryuji tried to follow him but was soon stopped by Akira sensing something about to about. His instincts were right. Yuki reached for his masked and ripped it off with easy shouting one phrase, **”Heed my call, Orpheus!”** What happened with Morgana and Akira happened also with Yuki. Behind Yuki floated a robotic like puppet with similar facial features to his, Orpheus also wore a red scarf and had a giant harp on its back. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Akira’s clothes shifted once more into a gentleman’s thief outfit. Yuki gestured for Akira to assist them. Raising his sword, Yuki only spoke one thing to Akira. “Alright rookie lets see what you got.” Akira could only smirk as he twirled his knife and summoned Arsene. Only one thought filled his mind as he, Yuki, and Morgana prepared for battle._ _____

___“My third day in Tokyo may not have sucked so much after all.”_ _ _

__  
_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, Akira’s first chapter in the story! I would have added more to it but one I’m extremely tired, two I need to think on the Kamoshida arc along with Madarame’s more. Can guarantee that there will be two or three more chapters coming soon. Thank all once again for the support and stay safe.


	7. Level 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly just what happened in the event of Makoto’s defeat and capture. This’ll be accompanied by a continuation of where the previous chapter left off.

**Date:???  
Location:???  
Time:Present**

Makoto was tired. Not because of him running and dodging spells. No he was tired of everything. As Minato Arisato, he took on humanity’s own call for death. As Makoto Yuki however, he’s had to dive deep into the hearts of the people he sacrificed his life for, he’s had to challenge a god once more. After all the crap Makoto signed up for was over, he just wanted to live his new life with his new friends and girlfriend. Surprisingly fate still had problems for him and Akira to solve.

Throughout Akira’s journey, Makoto had endured it all and pressed onward. Makoto just wanted to rest, he desired it. Yet here he was on a rooftop, on a rainy night fighting his former teammates and oldest friends. 

Makoto heard his earpiece buzz with chatter and muted it as he focused on his teammates. Makoto had caught them off guard off when he revealed his identity as he summoned Orpheus. He wanted to reconsider fighting them, after all they been through he couldn’t hurt them. It only took two minutes for him to quickly shutdown the thought.

Because, it took two seconds for Mitsuru’s shocked eyes to turn into a icy glare. Two seconds for Junpei’s eyes filled with anger as he grit his teeth. Two seconds for Ken’s silence to bloom into angry yelling. Two seconds for Akihiko to look like a charging bull. Two seconds for Yukari to ready her bow with tears spilling down her betrayed eyes. Two seconds for all the pain and grief Makoto caused them, to forget the bonds he’d forged.

Akihiko and Junpei charged at him first. As they neared closer to Makoto, Junpei angled is bat and Akihiko readied a jab. Within another second the two adults let their prepared attacks connected with Makoto’s body. Yet they never touched him once.

Unfortunately for them Makoto’s time with the Phantom Thieves had taught him new tricks. Backflipping a short distance from the two, Makoto landed and snapped his fingers. Like dog understanding it’s owner’s order, Orpheus let a small agi wave push back the two adults. 

Akihiko dodged the spell as Junpei stood his ground. Ken and Mitsuru took their turn at rushing Makoto, with Yukari firing arrows. Ken’s anger overruled his battle instincts prompting Makoto to dodge his spear with ease. This only made Ken angrier making him speed up his attacks. _The most mature member, yet his throwing a fit._

Makoto sighed as he used his sword to immobilize Ken’s spear. Ken ran at him readying a punch to counter his action. Makoto simply spun away from Ken’s fist and sent Ken flying with a kick to his stomach. Ken was on his side holding his stomach as Makoto drew his hand gun at him. 

**On your left kid.** Makoto headed Thanatos’ warning and jumped back narrowly dodging Mitsuru’s blade. Mitsuru’s eyes somehow seemed to be colder than before. Makoto noticed how tense her body was and how her rapier shook slightly. Makoto holstered his pistol as he and Mitsuru stared each other down.

Makoto tightened his grip on his, as a small smirk grew on his face. “Hope you haven’t gotten rusty on me senpai.” Makoto only got an angry grunt from Mitsuru and an arrow from Yukari. Messiah gave a disappointed sigh within his mind. **You shouldn’t toy with them my child. You can’t underestimate them. You all people should know what happens when you do.**

Makoto gave a small chuckle, which switched Mitsuru’s cold demeanor to one of fiery hatred. Within seconds the redhead and bluenette clashed, sending sparks flying from their blades’ contact. To most people it would be seen as dancing with blades, but to them it was hate filled cry for blood. 

Makoto began struggle quick, his motions were divided by countering Mitsuru’s attacks and deflecting Yukari’s arrows. While the two girls busied Makoto, the boys quickly gathered themselves together for behind attack. With Makoto’s focus on the girls, he was too slow to render in the attack. He was to late to dodge as felt Junpei’s bat with the back of shin, Akihiko’s fist against his cheek, and Ken’s spear graze his arm. Makoto let out a pained cry as Yukari used a Garudyne to send him flying.

Makoto stood up slowly using his sword as crutch as he wiped some blood off his lip. **Jeez this reunion is really heart aching.** Makoto let out a groan due the God of Death’s horrible pun and his injuries. “Jeez you guys trying to kill me?” His spoke tiredly as look at them with sad eyes. They all held angry looks in their eyes as they each summoned their personas. 

Junpei was the first to speak up. “You deserve it! You alive for who knows how long and you’re workin with the enemy!” Makoto’s eye twitched at his former best friend’s anger. Junpei went on, “Your suppose to be my best pal! I tried to honor you memory by helping and encouraging others like my baseball team!” Trismegistus threw an Agidyne at him which he swiftly counter with an Inferno from Orpheus. “You ain’t my best friend, you weren’t worth honoring for all the shit you pulled, bastard!” Junpei’s anger managed to make Trismegistus an even match for Orpheus, the two Agi spells cancelled each other out. 

Makoto wasted no time and readied Orpheus once more while Junpei recovered. **“Orpheus, Assault Dive!”** This managed to knock Junpei down. Makoto felt his fatigue slowly caught up to him. He pushed away his fatigue as, Ken and Akihiko took a step towards him.

Ken spoke next, “I looked up to you and Shinji. I thought if you came back to life you’d be there for us like before. I was wrong to look up to you this whole time! You aren’t the Minato Arisato from before you’re a selfish traitor!” Ken’s eyes filled with hatred as he yelled, Makoto only saw that look once when Shinji died. 

Akihiko yelled along with him, “What would Shinji or Minako think about this Arisato!? The sister, who you swore to stay by her side would be disgusted by you! Shinji would’ve kicked the crap out of you and your band of criminals! I will bring you and the Phantom Thieves in for threading Japan’s future!” 

Both Kala-Nemi and Caesar casted a combined Ziodyne at Makoto. Summoned Thanatos alongside Orpheus, _These self-righteous assholes..!_ Orpheus casted another Inferno with Thanatos casting an Eiagon.  
Like a reply with Trismegistus, the four personas were evenly matched with each other, and ended with the spells cancelling each other out.

Makoto’s fatigue increased as his wounds bleed more and he commanded Thanatos once more. **“Thanatos, One-shot Kill!”** With ease Thanatos knocked down the two boys in one strike. He let out a pained tired sigh as Thanatos returned to him. 

The only ones left still standing were Mitsuru with Artemisia, and Yukari with Isis. **My child, if you continue on like this they will surely take you down. You must retreat and heal or await back up.** Makoto ignored Messiah’s warning and advice. He took out his earpiece, he long forgot about, and stomped on it. He waited for Mitsuru and Yukari’s angry rant. Yet, the two stood there silent.

Yukari took aim as Isis seemed to gather a wind a shape of a sphere. Mitsuru took her stance once more as the air and floor around her froze. Makoto and Orpheus stood across from them, both of their hair flowing in with the evening wind. Makoto held his stance as Orpheus’ red eyes glowed, with the temperature rising around them.

The three fought silently with the sounds of their weapons and personas spells filling the silence. Makoto was faster than Mitsuru before he sustained his injuries, add that with fatigue from dealing with the other three, and Yukari’s deadly aim he was moving slower than before. He dodged and deflected most of her arrows with grace, but it gave Mitsuru plenty of opening for her to get in a few stabs at him. 

In between dodging Mitsuru’s attacks Makoto got impaled by a couple of Yukari’s arrows and Mitsuru’s blade. He cursed under his breath as pain over took his body. Makoto’s thief clothes were beginning to soak with blood. He was panting as he deflected Yukari’s arrows and countered Mitsuru’s attacks. 

Orpheus began to lose strength its attacks and struggled with holding its ground against Artemisia and Isis. As Makoto stopped to catch his breath, Isis and Artemisia readied a Garudyne and Bufudyne at the command of both girls. Suddenly a distorted voice filled Makoto’s head. _You shouldn’t have bothered coming back to them. They hate you. Maybe you should’ve stayed dead You mean nothing to them._ Makoto and Orpheus held their heads in pained and let a painful groan out. 

With a violent shake of his head Makoto yelled as Orpheus casted an Inferno at Yukari and Mitsuru. On cue Isis and Artemisia let the Garu and Bufu combined spell challenge the powerful Agi spell. Orpheus’ eyes brighten and the intensity of the Inferno spell did as well. Isis’ spell gave out leaving Artemisia to challenge Orpheus. 

Mitsuru let out an angry cry that Makoto returned, as the two personas filled the roof with ice and fire. **Yuki, you and I aren’t in the proper condition to make it through this fight!** Makoto knew Orpheus was right, he could see Yukari healing Junpei, Ken, and Akihiko. The odds of his victory were not in his favor.

In a last minute turn around, Orpheus returned within Makoto as he dodged the hurling wave of ice charging at him. He winced and groan at the pain the action cost him. When Makoto stood up to ready his next attack, the five adults had already surrounded him. He cursed as gave his personas orders within his mind. 

_Orpheus, Heat riser and concentrate. Messiah, debilitate all of them and Morning Star._ Orpheus obeyed Makoto’s commands, Messiah however, hesitated. **My child, please reconsider this.** _Do it Messiah or else they’ll go after the others next!_ **My child you’ll be caught in the blast.** _Just Do it Messiah!_ Mitsuru and the others froze as the felt their strength weakened suddenly.

It didn’t take long for Mitsuru to piece together what was about to unfold. “Everyone take cover!” She tried to warn them. She was too late. Makoto ripped off his mask once more and yelled one thing, **“Messiah, Morning Star!”** Everyone’s eyes widened as they saw the persona the saw Makoto summon when he defeated Nyx. Within seconds the whole rooftop was blinded and engulfed with a white explosion, and hit everyone in it.

As the explosion subsided, the only one left standing on the rooftop was Makoto. **You crazy bastard could’ve killed your self and them with that bullshit!** With Thanatos’ words echoing in his mind, Messiah disappeared silently into Makoto’s mind. He turned his head to survey the remains of rooftop. He saw all of his former friends on their backs, each of them unconscious except one. 

Mitsuru sat up slowly, searching for her rapier. She heard footsteps slowly approaching towards her. Her eyes focused on her former lover, as he aimed his pistol at her. All she could muster to say was, “I loved you.” He remained silent as a tear fell from his masked face. He spoke softly, “I loved you too.” 

He kept his gun aimed at her and spoke again, “Guess things change, huh?” She noticed the others regaining consciousness as they each sat up. Junpei spoke up from behind them, “No shit asshole. You changed so much.” Ken spoke up next, “You were our leader our friend. Yet, you pulled this shit on us!” Ken’s voice was laced with venom. Akihiko stayed quiet as he silently summoned Caesar. Yukari finally spoke to him for the first time during the entire scuffle, “We poured our hearts to you. But I guess we didn’t mean much to you for you to target us and associate with criminals.” 

Her soft and tired voice managed to brake him finally. “Shut up!” Makoto’s emotions finally took over him. “You all don’t get to run your mouths at him about what I’ve done! You bastards left me alone and forgotten as I died for you all! Aigis and Minako were the only ones who were there to say goodbye to me!” He was crying as revealed his true feelings.

“I sacrificed everything for you guys, yet you didn’t bother saying goodbye!?” Makoto’s voice was tired, his words now the ones laced with venom, with them quiet. “Do you know how it feels to die? It feels fucking horrible. To die without your best friend. To die without the senpai you looked up too. To die without the kid who you thought as a brother. To die without the friend who encouraged you to live and love. To die without the person you love.”

His words hit each of them as he cried silently. Makoto continued on, “Yet, the part that hurts the most is that they’re working for a madman who wants to undo the my sacrifice. To know that the people who’s lives you gave your life for didn’t value your sacrifice. Out of all you Fuuka, Aigis, Koromaru, and Minako were the only ones who understood the meaning of my sacrifice.” He gave a hollow laugh as said the last part. “My twin sister, my high school junior, my robot successor, and my dog companion. These were the only ones who truly honored my sacrifice.” 

Mitsuru’s eyes were mixed with anger, sadness, and guilt as she stared at Makoto. “You truly aren’t the same Minato Arisato I fell in love with all those years ago.” Her voice wavered as she spoke. Makoto spoke softly, “You aren’t wrong. I’m no Minato Arisato no more. I’m Makoto Yuki, the Phantom Thief Messiah.” With no more reason to keep talking Mitsuru just says and speaks on last thing, “Well then Yuki, I guess our relationship is over. Means I won’t feel as guilt for this.” 

Makoto held a confused look with his redden eyes. Before he could do anything he felt a surge of lightning rush through his body. Makoto let out a pained scream as Akihiko let Caesar shock him. Ken summoned Kala-Nemi and joined Caesar. Makoto’s screamed amplified as a result. When the two stopped their personas Makoto collapsed on the ground. Slowly slipping out of consciousness all he let a couple thoughts fill his head. 

**Well damn that could’ve gone less painful.** Orpheus gave a pained chuckled, **Agreed, though Yuki’s words were quite a shocking response.** If Makoto could groan he would’ve at Orpheus’ horrible pun. _Whatever all that matters is that phase one is complete. The plan worked, it’s up to Akechi and Akira now. _With that Makoto slipped unconscious as Akihiko and Junpei restrained him.__

__

**-/Take Your Time/-**

__

**Date: April 11,20XX**  
Location:???  
Time:Past 

_Akira was enjoying the tense situation much more than he should’ve. He just enjoyed how he used his persona Arsene to fight these shadows, as Yuki and Morgana called them. He was surprised however at how strong Orpheus was compared to Arsene and Morgana’s persona Zorro._

_Morgana wasn’t surprise at Yuki’s strength, instead he acted like he was some high an mighty pro. Akira would’ve believed so if wasn’t for Yuki scoffing under his breath as Morgana lectured both Akira and Ryuji. The way Yuki acted towards Morgana was interesting to Akira._

_Yuki would tease Morgana about how much stronger and how many shadows he took down. He would also scold him for being to cocky and almost letting a shadow hurt Ryuji. Yuki would also help Morgana instantly if he got hurt or overrun. To Akira, Yuki and Morgana they seemed close and were a powerful dynamic._

_Yuki and Ryuji however was something a bit louder. Whenever Yuki wasn’t helping Morgana fight or teaching Akira new techniques, he was guarding Ryuji like he was the prime minister. Ryuji would also start arguments or conversations that he and Yuki would go back and forth on. Yuki would always come up with sarcastic or witty remarks, while Ryuji would yell in response._

_Aside from how Yuki acted with Morgana and Ryuji, he was exceptionally skilled with a sword. Same could be said about Morgana. The two persona users would cut and slash with precision. Yuki seemed to hold experience as he took a wide variety of stances, while Morgana seemed to be improvising his moves or repeating moves he’d done before._

_It impressed Akira nonetheless at how much skill the two held. He also impressed Yuki once. Akira noticed it when he summoned Arsene and fought alongside him. It had been draining on him but worth it to surprise Yuki in some unknown way._

_While all that occurred the three boys and cat-thing were quick to find their exit. Morgana had stopped in a hallway, and mentioned it. “Alright are exit is right through this area.” Ryuji had yelled in joy and ran a door down the hall. “Alright let’s get outta her-“ He was about to open the door before he realized it was locked._

_This only prompted Ryuji to scream at Morgana in anger. “You lying cat! You said this was the way outta here!” Morgana just shook his and stared at Ryuji with an agitated look. “First off I am not a cat you blonde idiot! Second, your exit ain’t through there idiot.” Ryuji seemed ready to beat Morgana to a pulp, same could be said about Morgana. Yuki walked between the two snapping Ryuji out of his anger, and simply opened the door behind Morgana._

_Akira went inside with Morgana following behind leaving a stunned silenced Ryuji. Yuki just motioned for Ryuji to head in. As Yuki closed the door behind him and Ryuji, Akira began to question Morgana on where the exit was. “Morgana, this room doesn’t have another door to leave through.” Morgana scoffed and only said “Amateur.”_

_Ryuji was practically at his limit of how much bullshit he could take. “God damn it! I’m getting tired of this vague cryptic shit ya keep spitting outta yer mouth!” Yuki’s tired caught Akira’s attention as he walked towards a bookshelf and pointed above it. Akira’s eyes drifted upwards and focused on the answer to their escape. “Ah, the vent.” Yuki just gave a silent nod confirming Akira’s statement._

_Ryuji sprinted and climbed the bookshelf. “Sweet! Hold on guys, imma rip this thing open!” As on cue the blonde ripped the grate off the vent and fell off onto his ass. Akira and Yuki gave a quiet laugh as Ryuji stood up dusting himself off. Yuki spoke up, “Well that’s enough time spent in this shithole. Who knows what time it is in the real world.” This promoted Akira and Ryuji to quickly climb the shelf and crawl through the vent._

_On his way out Akira heard Yuki and Morgana talking. “I’m sorry about getting us caught. Your cover is probably gonna be risked being blown.” He had heard Morgana say. He then heard Yuki speak up, “Don’t sweat it. As much as it is annoying, I’m glad we got caught, wouldn’t have helped Kurusu and Ryuji out without worry otherwise.” Morgana spoke up, “Agreed. Speaking of Kurusu, he seems pretty useful. You mind bringing him back here in the future? He has a persona so it might make it easier to steal the treasure.” Yuki only gave out an “I’ll think about it.”_

_With that Yuki crawled out of the vent and lead Akira and Ryuji away from the castle. As he did Akira felt nausea wash over him while hearing a computerized voice saying on thing._

_**_You have returned to the real world._ ** _

_**-/Take Your Time/-** _

_When Akira’s nausea went away his eyes adjusted, saw he was back were he was before going through the alleyway with Ryuji. Speaking of the blonde, Akira saw him leaning against a building trying to balance himself. To Ryuji’s left he saw, Yuki in his uniform standing perfectly straight and unfazed as he watched Ryuji. Akira observed him, his eyes were less bright giving a silver looking appearance. His blue hair was long and straight with his bangs covering his right eye. His uniform jacket was unbuttoned like Ryuji’s and he wore a white dress shirt under it. He also had the headphones from before around his neck. He also wore blue boots, with his standard uniform pants._

_Yuki fixed his gaze in Akira’s direction prompting him to stop staring at him. As looked the other way Akira noticed two police officers approach the three boys. Akira tensed as they neared him. The officer on the left spoke up, “What are you three students doing outside of school. It’s pretty late in the morning, could you be skipping.” Akira struggled to speak to them as the officer on the right stared him down. The second cop spoke up, “Don’t bother and try to say you aren’t students. I recognize those uniforms anywhere. You three are from Shujin Academy.” He heard Ryuji start to speak only for Yuki to cut him off._

_“Sorry, we had a late night study session. We all slept in late as a result. I was trying to prepare for my exams and figured three heads were better than one.” Akira noticed how Yuki’s voice changed when speaking to the officers. It sounded convincing and trustworthy but utterly sounds fake. It seemed to work on the officers and Ryuji as well._

_The officers just told them to head to Shujin. Yuki simply nodded and grabbed both Akira and Ryuji by their collars dragging them away. As soon as they neared the entrance Yuki let go of their collars and a sigh. Whether it was because of relief or if he was tired was unclear. Akira was about to thank him, but stayed silence as Yuki slipped on his headphones. Ryuji just chuckled and smiled._

_“Don’t worry he’s like this with everyone besides me, Okumura-senpai, and especially Miss Prez.” Akira just smiled, and continued to walk with the two boys. As they reach the steps an adult man stood there like he was waiting for them. “Well, well, look who turned up. I expect this from Sakamoto, but you Yuki.” He just shook at Yuki who ignored him and walked up the stairs._

_The man just looked at Yuki and then Ryuji. “Whatever I’ll talk to him later. As for you two however, care to tell me where you brats where.” Ryuji stumbled on his and slowly spoke the one thing Akira wanted him not to. “Uh- um a c-castle.” The man look like he was about to yell when a second man’s voice spoke up._

_“What’s this about a castle I hear?” The man Akira saw had brown curly hair and a fake looking smile plastered on his face. His voice was cheery but his eyes gave a whole different vibe. Ryuji spoke from besides him with a scowl on his face and with a hostile voice. “Can it, Kamoshida!” The other man scolded Ryuji, “Sakamoto, show some respect for Mr. Kamoshida.”_

_Ryuji looked like he was willing to punch something at those words. Akira saw Yuki walk past the two adults with a care of the world. Kamoshida spoke up, “Ah no worries! It’s fine Sakamoto is in trouble enough as it is no need to grill him any further.” Kamoshida turned his attention at the silent headphone wearing Yuki._

_Akira saw a scowl on Kamoshida’s face and saw it quickly disappear. “Aren’t you going to stay for questioning on your excuse Yuki?” Yuki paused on the steps next to Kamoshida and spoke clearly in a monotone voice. “I don’t care.” He continued his way inside Shujin. Kamoshida’s eyes seemed agitated as he watched Yuki walk inside. Kamoshida then turned his attention to Akira._

_“Oh have we met somewhere?” Akira replied quickly with a bit of a panicked tone, “Uh we saw each other when you picked up that blonde girl.” Kamoshida’s eyes had recognition in it and smiled. “Ah yes I remember now well better get going to class. Kawakami has been waiting for you.”_

_Ryuji scowled grew during the conversation Akira and him had. The other man gestured for Ryuji to follow him. Ryuji complied muttering leaving Akira by himself with Kamoshida staring down at him. Kamoshida soon followed after them saying something quietly but just loud enough for Akira to hear. “Good luck trying to enjoy your new school life.”_

_Akira stood there thinking so many things. _Does he know about my record? Does he know I’m the transfer student? He must have if he mentioned Kawakami-sensei. But what did he mean by that threat?_ If it’s anything like how that other Kamoshida had wanted him and Ryuji dead then it wouldn’t end well for Akira. He sighed as walked up the stairs to Shujin. _

_Akira muttered to himself as he reached the door, “First, that hallucination. Then, that weird creepy ass dream. Now, going into another world. What’s next killing god?” Little did he know that he just became a player of a very dangerous game. He also just met his co-op player. They both had just started level 1._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter honestly could’ve been finished earlier, but I struggled with how I wanted to properly word the fight. Top that with me getting distracted by watching YouTube Videos and reading other fics as well. Kinda disappointed for not being able to focus on writing.
> 
> Okay so let me clarify Messiah’s move set and power in the present time fight scene. In Persona 3 FES, Morning Star isn’t a unique skill like in Persona 5. Messiah also has a unique passive skill like Satanael’s in P5R where all magic attacks strengthen by 50% hence making him the strongest magic using persona the protagonist has. While I don’t plan on using more of Persona 3 or 4 game mechanics all the time I figured it might give each of the different Wild cards uniqueness compared to each other.   
> -Reiku  
> P.S. Hope you’re enjoying the story and stick around for what I have in store.


	8. Shujin Academy or Pervert Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is just Akira’s first day at school and his opinion about what happened, with a glimpse Makoto’s newly adjusted life and I suppose new bonds.

**Date:April 11,20XX**  
Location:Shujin Academy  
Time:Past 

One minute, that’s all Akira wanted. One minute of silence and not students talking about him. He didn’t want anyone staring at him with fear or twisting the truth about his record. Akira will admit the second he walked into Shujin his confidence died a bit. The second he walked through the front door students spoke about the new criminal transfer student. Those were the students in the hall, the students in his class had a different reaction.

When Akira stepped inside the entire room went silent and every single pair of eyes were trained on him. Each student’s pair of eyes followed him as moved. They didn’t hold no malicious intent no they held curiosity. When Kawakami gave her half-assed excuse the students quickly exploded with whispers that Akira couldn’t even understand. Even after he gave his silent introduction all he did was cause even more whispers to bloom. Everyone seemed to be whispering about him, well not everyone.

Akira noticed the blonde girl from earlier staring out the window not paying attention to the whispers, or him with a scowl on her face. As he walked past her to sit down in the desk behind her he heard her talk under her breath. “Lies, that excuse is so fake. At least come up with better lie.” Her voice was hostile and quiet yet Akira was close enough to hear her. All could mutter something back to her, “Tell me about it.” 

As Akira took his seat so many more whispers appeared. Akira’s mind wondered as to why everyone in this shit hole school knows about his record. He wonders why the world was so against him ever since he got arrested. Yet, the one thing that stuck out in Akira’s mind was what happened in the morning. Akira pondered on what happened earlier in the castle with the other Kamoshida. 

Akira couldn’t help but think it was a dream or a drugged hallucination. Yet, deep down he wanted it to be real, no matter how disturbing it had been. Akira wanted to feel the freedom and adrenaline he felt when cutting down a shadow with his dagger or using Arsène’s power. In the three days in Tokyo and time since his arrest, Akira hadn’t felt so free or alive.

Part of Akira wondered if he should find a way back, the other part wanted send things into chaos, and the smallest bit wanted him to keep himself out of it. Akira sighed as he focused his attention to the rest of the lesson his teacher was going over. While he paid attention to the lesson, Akira heard a silent chuckle echoing from behind him. He shrugged it off and focused more on the lesson, unknown to him the man with a long nose observed him with a hollow smile.

**-/Take Your Time/-**

Makoto had been stuck in the Metaverse since Saturday and left Monday. If Ryuji’s reaction told him anything it was that his personal life was about to be very hectic. Makoto had already dealt with the easiest part, which was his bonehead blonde friend now left the hardest part, Makoto Nijima.

The second Makoto dragged his tired corpse through the door, he felt worried eyes lock onto him along with the Nijima glare. To say she was worried was an understatement, she was by far pissed. Makoto could list off plenty of reason as to why she should be, but his drowsy body was main his priority.

Makoto walked slowly past his teacher Aguri Yukimura, as she spoke in her usual cheery voice. “How nice of you to join us at last, Yuki-kun. Now then Yuki-kun, would you kindly take your seat. You have missed over three classes today and you almost missed mine. You better take responsibility, especially as the student council Vice President.” Makoto only nodded wondering how a good teacher like her ended up in this shitty school.

As he walked to his seat Makoto started to hear the other students whisper on about him again. _“Dude doesn’t Yuki look like a corpse?” “Yeah, heard he was caught earlier with Sakamoto and the new transfer student.” “No way, our own vice president ditching school and hanging out with the criminal and delinquent.” “How the mighty have fall.”_ Makoto could feel his personas stir at the mention of Kurusu and Ryuji.

If weren’t for how tired he was or that he held Jesus himself inside him, the literal God of Death would’ve teared them all to pieces. Makoto reached his seat, he simply sat down and began to fall asleep. On his right Makoto heard Nijima mutter a lecture about not showing up on time. In a swift motion he slipped his headphones on and fell asleep for the remainder of the class and through lunch.

At least he would’ve slept through lunch, if Nijima didn’t smack him senseless with a journal until he woke up. Makoto didn’t even make it through one song until he sat up. He slipped his headphones off and gave Nijima a glare, which countered with a more intense glare. She opened her mouth to speak, “Yuki Makoto, not only did you come in late today, but you failed to turn up for the tour you were suppose to give the new transfer student. Top that off with you being caught ditching school, and giving an false excuse. What do you have to say for yourself Vice President?” Her voice was innocent with a smile that made Makoto shiver.

Makoto would’ve been sweating a river if he didn’t know how to escape an angry Nijima. “Let just say, you are very attractive when your angry.” If it weren’t for the other students chatting with each other the whole room would’ve been silently, or filled with whispers about him and Nijima. Her face turned from boiling with anger to a steaming blush. 

“N-Nows not the time for your flirtatious attitude damn it!” That got some attention of near by students, Makoto held a tired smile on his face. “I’m just saying, that attitude of yours is truly attractive.” His smile shifted to a smirk, and her blush darkened. 

Makoto would’ve called it an unscathed victory if it weren’t for a certain student with fluffy hair. “Now now Yuki-kun, you can’t escape that easy by flirting with Mako-chan. Especially since you worried me as well.” Haru Okumura, fellow third-year and sadist. She wore a smile on her face that made Makoto shiver in fear. With Haru’s input Nijima was able to gain her resolve back along with her glare. 

“She’s right you know. You can’t just ditch your responsibilities so easily, Yuki-kun.” Makoto gave a defeated sigh, “Damn it Haru, I was so close to being home free.” Haru’s smile turned genuine as she giggled. “To answer your question, I was stuck in Kyoto with no phone and available trains.” This gained him two worried glances. 

“Yuki-kun, you should be more careful honestly. I was worried something serious happened.” Nijima’s voice sounded hurt and with bit of sadness. Haru spoke up after her, “Mako-Chan’s right you’re our only other friend, we couldn’t bare to see you hurt.” Makoto stretches his body in his seat and gave them a smile. “I’m touched by how worried you two are, but believe me I can handle myself.” Makoto was happy to see how much his two female friends cared about him.

It hadn’t been long ago since he woke from the seal, but Makoto was thankful to have a few friends that would make his time helping the trickster all that better. Speaking of the trickster, he needed to speak with Kurusu and maybe Ryuji about what happened in the morning. As he heard the two girls chat about the previous class and eat their lunches, Makoto pulled out his phone and noticed he had a text from an grumpy café owner. 

**Sojiro:** I don’t know where you are but you better be in by Sunday. Seriously Kid if needed the day just tell me next time.

Makoto sighed as he finished reading the text. **It seems our Sunday plans of infiltration are cancelled.** _Yeah, can’t lose my discount on great curry and coffee._ Makoto pulled up a different contact, and began to type out a text to Ryuji.

 **Emo Cyclops:** Yo, bonehead meet me on the rooftop after school. Oh and bring Kurusu with you.

 **Loud Blonde:** Sure thing. Tho gotta ask why?

 **Emo Cyclops:** Gotta tell ya idiots about the castle shit we saw earlier. Ya both gotta listen to what I have to say.

Makoto saw that Ryuji had seen his last message and put his phone away. He turned to face his two friends who had looks of concern and curiosity. “Don’t worry it’s just work. Boss, just wants me to work Sunday.” He dismissed it casually. Nijima spoke, “Speaking of work, principal Kobayakawa has placed you in charge of the new transfer student.” 

Makoto let out a groan, he knew it was his consequence for not showing up the day before. _At least it’s makes it easier for me to plan with Kurusu if he is the trickster._ “Top that off with some new paperwork you need to fill out. You’ll have to come to the council room sometime after school.” Makoto let out tired sigh, “I can’t today or tomorrow sadly, but I can do it during the Volleyball rally on Wednesday.” Nijima was about to protest but she noticed the tired look in Makoto’a eye and gave in.

With that the bell had rung and Yukimura stepped back in for another lesson. Makoto drifted off thinking on how he would explain the Metaverse to Ryuji and Kurusu. _Let’s just hope Kurusu really is the trickster._ -/Take Your Time/-

Akira walked through the hall with a tired look. He took a step forward and was given a painful migraine the second he did. Akira held his head in one of his hands, he witnessed the shift into the familiar castle halls earlier. From behind him Akira heard Kawakami ask if he’s feeling okay. Akira could only say “Is this place a castle or a school?” Kawakami just gave him a strange look as she spoke up, “Moving on, I heard earlier you were caught with Yuki and that Sakamoto.” 

The way she outed Ryuji stood out to Akira. He turned to face her with a questioning look. “Yes I was with them earlier and what do you mean by that Sakamoto?” Kawakami had a disappointed look in here eyes as she looked down. “Well I don’t mind you being around Yuki seeing as he’s a model student next to Nijima, but Sakamoto isn’t the best person be around. Especially after what happened with the track team.”

Before Akira could question further he heard footsteps approach him. Kawakami turned to face the source of the footsteps and said one thing, “Speak of the devil.” Akira turned face to face to the familiar blonde. He approached Akira and Kawakami with a slight limp in his pace. “Sakamoto, still haven’t dyed your hair back yet?” 

Ryuji shrugged off Kawakami’s question. “Yeah sorry about that.” The three of them knew he wasn’t sorry at all. Ryuji leaned into Akira’s ear and spoke into whisper. “Hey Yuki, wants us to meet at the rooftop.” With that the blonde left him and his teacher staring at him suspiciously. Kawakami was quick to get back on the previous topic before hand.

“Anyways back to what I meant to say. You should stay clear of him he’s not the brightest person here in Shujin. Then again, no one here is.” Akira wanted to scowl and tell her off about how Ryuji seemed to be the very opposite compared to everyone else. He kept his mouth shut knowing how much it would hurt his probation if a teacher complained about him. 

“Yuki on the other hand, he’s quiet and a very studious student. I would say stay away from him in hopes of letting him prepare for exams, but he shuns away everyone who isn’t Sakamoto or Nijima.” So Yuki wasn’t a big social butterfly with Shujin’s students either. Kawakami preceded with new information that made Akira pale a bit. “Oh and your guardian was informed of what happened today. He sounded pretty furious, suggest you head straight home from here.”

Akira held in the urge to curse, he knew that he’d get a warning or a lecture from Sojiro. It wasn’t that Sojiro was a bad person he just seemed to dislike Akira, a lot. With a sigh Akira bid his teacher goodbye, walked down the hall to the stairway. He paused when he saw the stairs leading up.

 _Should I meet up with them? Could be about what happened earlier._ His answer came when he felt the familiar warmth from after he summoned Arsène. Akira went up the stairs and headed towards the roof.

When he arrived at the door he noticed it was unlocked and partially opened. Walking through the door he saw a familiar head of blue hair leaning against an air duct. Sitting on a desk on Akira’s left was Ryuji. “Hey, you made,” Yuki said in a tired voice.

Akira pulled up a chair and sat down waiting to hear what Yuki had to say. Ryuji’s non straightforward attitude started off the conversation. “So Yuki, what’d ya want to talka bout?” Yuki yawned and said, “I wanted to talk about the castle and the Metaverse.” Akira caught the last word. Akira simply asked, “What’s the Metaverse?” 

Yuki was quiet for a few seconds before he responded. “The Metaverse is another world. A world where anyone can walk into the minds and hearts of people.” Ryuji held a dumbfounded look while Akira silently processed his words. Yuki continued, “In the Metaverse, there are certain people who’s mind and heart desire something so much that a fantasied place in the Metaverse appears. This place is called a Palace.”

Ryuji spoke up, “Wait. That castle we saw was real?! That means the Kamoshida there was-“ Makoto cut him off, “No not exactly, the castle does exist, but only in the Metaverse. Kamoshida created it and rules it. Well his other self does.” Akira was the next to ask a question. “What do mean by other self?” Yuki stared at Akira with a semi-impressed look in his one visible eye.

“The Kamoshida in the Metaverse, is what is called a shadow. It is nothing but how he really think and acts. He sees Shujin as his castle to rule, and everybody in it as well.” Ryuji stood up with an angry look in his eyes. “So that bastard really is nothing but a wannabe king!” Yuki only nodded and continued, “What’s worse is how he sees certain people in Shujin and the castle.”

Akira stared at the ground, preparing for the next bit of information Yuki was about to drop on them. “From what I’ve been able to observe in two weeks, normal students he doesn’t know he sees them as prisoners and peasants, and women that have caught his eye are seen in a perverted way.” Yuki stopped when Ryuji punched in the air duct Yuki leaned on with anger.

“That bastard! He sees people who aren’t with his time as beneath him!” Ryuji yelling echo across the silent roof. Akira spoke silently, “What’s worse is the way he sees women. A teacher filled with perverted thoughts in a school isn’t the best thing.” Ryuji froze at Akira’s words and silenced filled the rooftop.

“Inside the castle a result of cognition, or how he sees the real world. It applies to rooms, objects, and people.” Yuki was silently and had a dreadful tone when saying the last word. Akira began thinking about everything he saw earlier. “Did you see Ann?” Ryuji’s question brought Akira’s eyes towards him.

Ryuji studied Yuki silently waiting for an answer. Yuki gave a slow silent nod, prompting Ryuji to hit the air duct once more. Yuki sighed, “No matter how fucked up it seems, it exists. Kamoshida has a cognition of so many distorted things.” Akira started to speak as soon as Yuki finished, “So how do we go back there?” 

Akira’s question brought Ryuji’s attention onto Yuki. “There is a way to go back.” Akira sensed a but. “But, it’ll have to wait until tomorrow.” Ryuji scowled, “Are ya for real!? If what we saw was real then we gotta do somethin about it!” Akira nodded in agreement with the blonde. “He’s right if a teacher is thinking of women, of students like that. Then he’s gotta be brought to justice, as soon as possible.” 

Akira’s words had been laced with determination. He wasn’t going to sit aside while another crooked adult out played the justice system. “As much as I applaud your eagerness, Kurusu just awoken to his persona and I’m practically drained. We’d die before we can be able to do something remotely useful.”

Yuki was right as much as it pained Akira and Ryuji. Yuki seemed to struggle to stay awake and Akira felt fatigue slowly spread through his body. Ryuji was quick to come up with another idea. “Okay then what about tomorrow after school? You guys would be rested and ready to go!” 

Yuki gave a smile in response. “Yeah that works for me, what about you Kurusu?” Yuki’s eye was trained on him. Akira thought about it, he wanted to use Arsène again, he wanted more answers, he wanted to see if Kamoshida was worth bringing down. “Alright, tomorrow after school.” 

Ryuji fist bumped the air and beamed, Yuki just nodded with a small smile. “Alright then it’s unanimous. Let’s head home for today.” Yuki grabbed his bag and began his way to the door. “Hey, shouldn’t we exchange chat IDs before we head home?” Yuki stopped and made a u turn silently pulling out his phone.

Akira pulled out his phone and exchange chat IDs with Ryuji and Yuki. “Well that took care of that. Welp I feel like shit so see ya.” Akira watched Yuki leave and was about to do the same until Ryuji stopped him.

“Hey, I wanted to thank you for agreeing with this and savin my ass earlier. Even if we just met, you putting yourself into random shit that doesn’t really involve you.” Akira gave the blonde a smile. “Hey don’t mention it, I know you would’ve done the same. Besides, gotta make the most of being in the city some how.” Ryuji just chuckled, “Still you seem an okay guy Akira. Besides no matter what others say about ‘cha I know you ain’t that. I know your just a good guy.” 

Akira felt happy at Ryuji’s words, he was this random boy he met and save, yet he was the first person who didn’t treat him like criminal trash. “I think we’ll get along well as troublemakers. Oh, and Yuki too.” Akira gave the blonde the most genuine smile he’s ever had for months. 

Ryuji kept ranting on, “Pretty sure Yuki, sees ya as a friend too. He hasn’t talk to anybody that much ever since he transferred here.” That peaked Akira’s interest, “Yuki transferred here?” Ryuji just gave him a nod, “Yeah last month actually, though so far he only has four friends, one of them being me and another you.”

Yuki, he gave Akira a strange feeling. Not in a romantic way, or a bad way either way. It felt more like how Arsène was summoned in the castle. He felt a powerful presence from within Yuki when he summoned Orpheus, but it came from Yuki not Orpheus. Akira felt like there was more than what Yuki was letting on.

Akira let go of the thought as the fatigue from earlier grew and spread through out his body. With that he and Ryuji left Shujin and went their separate ways. As Akira returned to his attic prison after receiving a angry lecture from Sojiro about ditching school, he reminisced about his day. It was his third day in Tokyo and he already had plan to go back to castle run by a perverted teacher in a speedo. If this was only his third day, he wondered how the rest of the year in Tokyo would turn out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The “present” events happening with the persona users will be seen less and less as the story progresses, but will be included every so couple of chapters. Top that off with Kamoshida’s probably lasting three to five more chapters. Might add a few of Akira’s confidant stories, and Makoto interacting with the thieves in a confidant manner. 
> 
> Now in with the past chapters I will be revising or editing sometimes. So don’t forget past chapters every so often, might give a noticed on which chapters I edited. That’s kinda it at the moment. -Reiku
> 
> P.S. Feel free to give me some ideas or changes that should be made.


	9. Royal Pain and Royal Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some sadness and some relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to MoriSensei98 for giving me help with this chapter. They gave me an idea that helped structure this first bit of the chapter.

**Date:???,20XX Location:??? Time:Present**

Queen, stood there in stairway struggling to stay standing. Oracle’s news about Messiah’s hit her hard with so many emotions. She felt Agnes stir within her, her persona felt just as hurt and sad as her. Queen fell on her knees as tears fell down her cheeks. Queen’s sobs echoed throughout the stairway, she felt sad, hurt, scared, and angry.

Behind her Noir slowly approached her and gave her a gentle hug from behind. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Noir spoke up. “Queen, we need to help him. He needs us, he needs you. We have to go before they take him.” Noir’s voice held sadness and worry, not for Queen, but for her friend. Queen knew how close Noir and Messiah were as friends, and she knew how her boyfriend meant to Queen. 

**Are you going to let your universe be taken from you, priestess? Are you going to let your king be taken from you, my Queen?** Agnes’ words had ignite a new fire inside her. After a few more minutes of crying and comfort, Queen stood up with a fiery look of determination, Noir stood next her smiling, with a smaller similar look.

The two began the run up the stairs towards the rooftop with new found resolve in Queen. She used her anger, fear, and sadness to fuel her determination to save her lover. She gave a silent thank you to her inner self and Noir as they ran. She wouldn’t let the Shadow Ops take Messiah without a fight.

Nearing the rooftop door the two girls paused catching their breaths and readied their firearms. “Me and Noir reached the roof, we’re ready to give them hell.” Queen’s red eyes were sparked with fires of hell that were waiting to be unleashed. Noir held a smile that was icy and hollow, it held the murderous intent she was carrying. The two steeled their resolve as Queen reached for the door knob. But a response from the thieves navigator had made them pause.

 _“Damn it! Kirijo has a chopper heading for the roof! The other Shadow Ops are loading themselves and Messiah on board! If we don’t hurry they’ll take him away!”_ Queen’s resolve faltered at the implication of what would happen if they failed to stop that chopper. Noir placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and spoke softly, “Don’t worry we won’t fail him, we’ll get our Messiah back.” 

Her earpiece buzzed as Joker gave an order, _“Queen, Noir, Crow and I are headed your way! We got the safe open just in time. Mona, Teddie get whatever Oracle tells you. Skull, Violet, clear the lobby of the soldiers and have Shirogane and Tatsumi meet up with Mona and Teddie. Fox, Panther, keep assisting Narukami and his team, we need the more soldiers on the streets than in the building. Our objective is achieved, but we can’t falter now that we’ve come this far!”_ She heard a her teammates respond quickly to Joker’s orders.

_“Don’t worry Joker! Me and your girl are gonna give these assholes hell!”_

_“Don’t worry Senpai, me and Ella will knock off their feet!”_

_“Worry not my friend, Panther and I will paint the street with the tears off these soldiers!”_

_“We got this covered Joker!”_

_“Me and Rise-chan will provide everyone with support buffs.”_

_“Me and Teddie are on way to secure whatever we need Joker.”_

Queen was amazed and inspired by her leader and her teammates’ words. They were giving it their all and she was struggling to open the door and save her boyfriend. She was going to lose him, all because she faltered when the odds of her failure to save him increased. She wanted to curl up and cry her pain out, she would’ve done so if her teammates weren’t so encouraging. 

_“Yo, Queen, Noir save ‘Ssiah’s ass for me will ya? He owes me a beef bowl and a run after this.”_

_“Please stop the Shadow Ops from taking Messiah-senpai, he’s still needs more practice with his form.”_

_“Messiah had promise to assist me with my latest painting, please ensure his capture is not successful.”_

_“He promised to buy me food at the Wilton Buffet, if he gets captured I’ll go rescue him myself!”_

_“Get in line! He promised me he’d give me a rematch in MK 11, I got close to kicking his Scarlet main ass with Spawn. Save him so I can finally kick him and Scarlet’s ass!”_

_“He owes me tuna! He promised since Kamoshida and I never got it! If the Shadow Ops don’t kill him I will!”_

_“Spare me the sappy shit! That one-eyed asshole owes me another round of sparing!”_

_“Heh, don’t worry we’ll get Messiah outta their hands, and back into Queen’s. Plus, he promise to cover my shift at Leblanc.”_

Noir giggled softly at hearing their teammates ways of giving words of encouragement to Queen and Noir. Noir spoke softly, “You know we can stop them from leaving. We stopped Shido, we stopped that god on Christmas Eve, and we were able to stop living in this false reality. We can save him, he means a lot to me too as well. Also we promised he’d help maintain my garden.” Queen gave sad smile, her friends believed in her and Noir preventing her messiah being captured.

 **You have conquered the Bank of Gluttony, the Pyramid of Wrath, the Casino of Envy, the Cruiser of Pride, the False God of Control, and your fear of rejection by your one love. Yet, you falter at the thought of losing him.** _I don’t want to happen to my father to happen to Makoto. I already lost my parents, and almost lost Sae with the plan with Akechi. I can’t lose my world, no my universe._ **And you won’t, you are Makoto Nijima, Queen, the fiercest and most adamant thief of them all. Another woman and her subjects are threatening to steal your Messiah away. What will you do?**

Makoto picked herself up and gripped her revolver as she stared at the door. “I’ll just steal him back, or take him by force. I’m not letting anyone take away my universe, my Messiah, my boyfriend, my Makoto Yuki!” She felt Agnes’ nuclear magic spark within her. Behind her Noir gave her a smile and a nod holding her grenade launcher ready to unleash hell onto the Shadow Ops. _“The hell did I say about the sappy bullshit!”_

Crow’s harsh voice and the other thieves’ laughter and giggling made Queen’s face flush with heat. “I can’t believe I said that out loud.” She groan as her embarrassment was laced into her words. In her ear she could hear Oracle snickering and Rise awing at her words. _“Can’t wait to tell Messiah about that one. Seriously though you two are beginning to be as cute as me and Violet.”_ Joker’s teasing voice and words about her and her boyfriend being cute just added to her blush.

Shaking away the embarrassment, or any of it for that matter, Queen opened the door and rushed to where the chopper was sat waiting to take off. “Stop right there!” Her eyes locked on a women with red hair and rapier. Queen aimed her revolver at her spoke coldly, “Ah you must be my boyfriend’s ex.” The woman simply smirked at her comment and replied equally cold, “So his new lover dons spiked shoulder pads, a scarf, a metal mask, and spandex?” She was taunting her, it was her way of saying he downgraded.

Noir, ran up next her slowly aiming the barrel of launcher at her, with the murderous smile she used to brutalize shadows. Noir gave a skin crawling giggle, “My my, so this the Mitsuru Kirijo father spoke so highly about? I wonder what made Messiah-kun resent you so much that he left you?” Noir’s words held venom and the she spoke was tauntingly.

Noir had struck a nerve, Kirijo’s eye twitched and her grip on her rapier tightened, Queen gave a Joker like smirk. “Let me guess, he was disappointed by how you left alone as he died in the arms of his sister and successor.” The temperature around them dropped, Kirijo’s face turned into a scowl. “You don’t know anything of what your talking about! You should leave before I execute you, or before I freeze this rooftop until you can’t feel your persona.”

The three stood there with the two thieves not taking their aim off the redhead, and with said redhead staring them down with an icy glare. Queen shot first, she had meant to aim for her shoulder but missed and hit her wrist. In response, an arrow and wave of lightning was sent flying at them. Noir ripped her mask off elegantly and summoned Lucy. **“Life aid!”** The bullet and lightning bounced right back at the source of said attacks.

The chopper took the damage of the lightning and the arrow pierced through a window. A male angry voice screamed from inside the chopper yelled, “Damn it! Watch where your shooting that thing Yuka-tan! Also, Ken dial back on the damn Ziodyne, you screwing with the controls!” A boy around the two female thieves age jumped out of the chopper with a spear in his hands. “Sorry Junpei-senpai, I just don’t want to be here anymore.” The boy that was called Ken, spoke with a tired and sad voice.

“Oh another one of Messiah’s former teammates?” Noir’s question brought Ken’s attention, both girls were able to see his red eyes, possibly a result of crying. “So your part of the Phantom Thieves huh? You plagued Minato-Senpai’s mind with your lies and beliefs. You won’t get any mercy from me.” His voice was cold and filled with hatred. Noir giggled at Ken’s declaration, she let a warning shot of her launcher go off far from the chopper.

The explosion made Ken’s eyes widened in result. From inside the chopper Queen heard whoever was piloting yell, “Holy shit! These thieves are crazy enough to have explosives on them!” Queen unloaded a round of bullets fly at Kirijo and Ken, she couldn’t risk using her persona without somehow exploding the chopper with Messiah inside. Noir switched to her axe and charged at Ken leaving Queen to take on Kirijo.

Queen, cracked her knuckles with an evil smirk as she approached Kirijo. Kirijo took a stance after she had one of her teammates heal her wrist. Queen took the initiative and charged at her with her brass knuckles ready to be cushioned by Kirijo’s face. Yet instead, right under her should pad Queen felt a sharp pain press into her right arm.

Queen held in a scream and jabbed Kirijo in the jaw with her non-injured arm. Kirijo drew back a few feet away holding her jaw in pain, as Queen held her arm and casted a Diarahan on herself. The two quickly shook off any left over pain and began to clash once more. Queen used her quick precise aikido trained attacks to counter, Kirijo’s deadly fast stabs at her body. With every slip up or counter, it prompted one of them to land a jab or stab on their body. Queen and Kirijo’s battle was mix between endurance and speed, with both of them panting and covered with bleeding cuts, only time would tell who would fall first.

Noir and Ken’s clash was evenly match to say, Ken was faster with his spear while Noir was stronger with axe. It would have been a draw if the fight was with just weapons, but Noir was a Phantom Thief and Phantom Thief have plenty of tricks up their sleeves. She pretended to have missed her swing, prompting for Ken to put all his force into a pierce attack with his spear. Unfortunately for him, he had taken the bait, as Noir used a time Life Aid and reflected his attack. With the amount of force put into the attack sent back him, Ken was sent flying towards the chopper.

Kirijo’s attention was drawn towards Ken’s defeat which left her wide open for a weak powered Atomic Flare from Agnes. With her guard slightly down and with her wounded body from both Makotos’ fight she was sent flying just as Ken had. Queen quickly healed herself with another Diarahan, and approached the chopper with Noir. Before the where two feet near the chopper however a man with silver hair and a girl in pink took both defeated persona users inside the chopper. 

The girls froze with fear as the watched the doors of the chopper closed and began lift off the ground. Within a panicked rush of adrenaline, Noir summoned Lucy and unleashed a triple-shot at the chopper. Whoever was flying the chopper was either a great pilot or a shitty one, the chopper lifted higher and dropped lower fast, and with some shitty luck managed to dodge every single attack.

Queen pulled her revolver out and fire at the chopper ignoring the fear and anxiety slowly seeping inside her mind. Noir heard two pairs of footsteps run towards and turn to see who they belonged to. Joker and Crow aim their pistols at the chopper a began unload their magazines at it. They three stopped firing until they each heard their guns click as sign they were out of ammo.

Crow cursed as Joker’s eyes narrowed at the chopper slowly flying away from them. Queen ripped her masked off and summoned Agnes and revved it up to prepare a nuclear attack. Joker put hand on her shoulder and spoke in a commanding voice, “Don’t you’ll risk blowing them all to hell along with Messiah. Besides you can’t kill them anyways even if he wasn’t with them.” His words were the harsh truth. Agnes disappeared back into Queen as she fell once more this time crying harder than before. Noir rushed to her side and hugged her, tears of her falling as well.

Crow shook with anger as cursed, yelled, screamed his frustration out. Akira gave a disappointed sigh and spoke into his earpiece, “Joker to all teams. Our mission to secure the contents in the safe was a success.” He heard cheers vocalized into his ear. His voiced softened at the next piece of news he would give. “However, the mission to rescue Messiah was a failure. The Shadow Ops were able to stall Queen and Noir long enough to be ready to take off. Crow and I just arrived as they left.” He could hear and feel the anger and sadness from sounds echoing into his ear.

“Everyone, leave the Kirijo Corp. building. Meet up back at the Thieves Den for debriefing. Joker out.” Joker stood their staring at the small shadow that was the chopper as it flew out into the moon. Crow silently went to Noir and grabbed her by the hand leading to the stairway. She hadn’t objected or struggled she went willingly with him with red eyes staring at the ground. Joker went to Queen and put a hand on her shoulder pads, and winced a little. “Come on we gotta go back before the soldiers come and storm this place along with the police.” 

She just gave a silent nod as she stood up slowly. Her eyes had lost their ruby shine and seemed to be darker and duller. She walked to the stairway and preceded behind Crow and Noir. Joker only stood their and watched as the sun rise. Joker gave a deep sigh and shifted his mask up on his head. His spoke quietly in a tired voice, “Damn it Yuki. Why did you plan work so well.” 

**-/Take Your Time/- ******

**Date:April 12,20XX**  
**Location:Shujin Academy**  
**Time: Past, After school**

Akira was thankful for whoever god gifted him the great nectar dubbed coffee. If it weren’t for this creation he would’ve had the will to stay awake during his actual full day of school. Whatever he did yesterday felt like he’d been hit by truck mentally today. It was after school now and he was still was tired and yawning.

Akira would’ve gone home if it weren’t for the plans to meet up with Ryuji and Yuki-senpai about the castle they’d investigate. That’s he found himself in front of the school hidden in an alleyway with said boys. Ryuji tapped his foot impatiently as Yuki tapped away on this phone. “Gah! Whatever your doing hurry up damn it!”

Ryuji’s outburst didn’t seem to faze or reach Yuki as his face showed little reaction. Yuki was an enigma to Akira, he would sometimes have a snarky remark or sarcastic comment that he use to taunt or counter Ryuji with. Top that off with a strange dark sense of humor, he was always the most calm or quiet out of them. Even with Kamoshida or back in the castle he would should little interest to everything around unless address to him. It didn’t bother him at all in fact it just made Akria want to see what he was really like, or if he was different at all.

Akira’s thoughts were interrupted as Yuki finally stopped messing with his phone and gestured for their attention. “Okay first off, this is the only way I know of on how to get into the Metaverse.” He showed him and Ryuji the app that had kept downloading onto Akira’s phone. Ryuji had a questioning look whither it was about the logo or how the way into the Metaverse was a navigation app.

“This app is a voice activated navigator. Simply enter the name of the palace ruler, the location of said palace, and what the distortion is.” Ryuji nodded slowly still eyeing the app displayed. Akira voice his understanding, “So essentially it’s basically asking for a who, what, and a where. Seems simple enough to follow.” Yuki only gave a silent nod as to agree with Akira’s statement.

With a single tap on his phone Yuki’s phone voiced out an automated response. **_Beginning Navigation._ **With that the world shifted and distorted around the three. Akira’s head spun while Ryuji cursed and held his head. Suddenly the world around them darkened and the school in front of them was now a castle like the day before.****

********

********

********

“Holy shit, that creepy app actually worked!?” The disbelief in Ryuji’s mouth just proved to Akira that he honestly had no filter with his thoughts and mouth. _I bet he’s a hit with the ladies._ Akira turned to face Yuki expecting him to lead the way only to be met with a strange change in appearance. “Dude what the eff with your close?”

********

********

********

Yuki’s clothes shifted back into the ones Akira and Ryuji had found him in the day before. Yuki only smirked at Ryuji and crossed his arms. “What you jealous that your the only one that doesn’t get a cool outfit?” _Wait only one?_ Akira and Ryuji simultaneously looked at Akira’s clothes. Yuki had been right Akira’s clothes had shifted into the ones he had when he awoken to Arsène or fought against the shadows. Ryuji stood there gobsmacked, “The hell?! Why does everyone but me get different clothes!?” **This has been awhile trickster.**

********

********

********

The voice Akira heard made him jump, Akira heard both Yuki and the voice chuckle. **Do you not recognize your inner self trickster? Or bette haps you do not remember the one who came to aid you in your time of need?** The answer to the voice’s question slipped out of Akira’s mouth, “Arsène?” Ryuji stared at him with confusion while Yuki wore a small smile. “I take it your persona is finally able to talk to you now?”

********

********

********

“Persona?” Both Ryuji and Akira has said at once, one in a tone of confusion the other in a tone of recognition. “It’s that demon looking thing from what you told me saved you two and fought alongside Kurusu.” **Yuki is right, I am your persona. A part of your inner true self, we have made a vow. I shall lend you my strength in return for your survival.** Akira could only nod in response to both Yuki and Arsène. Ryuji seemed like he was gonna ask more questions until a familiar voice appeared.

********

********

********

“Holy crap you did manage to convince them to come back.” Morgana ran towards him easily holding his ginormous head up with ease defying any science behind physics or gravity whatsoever. “How’d you find us?” Yuki spoke like he already knew the answer coming. “Well the blonde idiot over here was yelling. Heard him from inside the castle, probably other shadows heard to.” Yuki only sighed and gave a small nod.

********

********

********

“Hey sorry to brake up the small reunion thing ya have going on but think we can head inside now? We ain’t gettin shit down just talkin.” Ryuji was obviously impatient to see what secrets lied beneath the false image that Kamoshida’s mind created. Akira spoke up from beside him, “Agreed, Morgana think you and Yuki-senpai can show us where any cognitions he has of people in the real world?” Yuki looked at him awaiting response from Morgana. 

********

********

********

Morgana put his hand-paw up this surprisingly perfectly round chin and hummed. Ryuji began to tap his foot again and mumble something inaudible to Akira. Morgana finally came to conclusion, “Hmm sure, I found something interesting today will exploring. It fits perfectly for what your looking for frizzy hair.” Ryuji gave a small yes and smiled for the first time since the got here. 

********

********

********

Yuki smacked Morgana on the back of his oversized head. Morgana wobbled from the sudden force, but didn’t wince in pain, must’ve been a light smack. “The hell was that for Makoto?!” Yuki only sighed and shook his head, “Listen Morgana if you’re gonna rope my idiot friend and the new persona user at least learn their names.” Akira chuckled, Yuki scolding Morgana reminded him of an older brother scolding his younger brother.

********

********

********

Morgana nodded reluctantly, “Fine Ryuji and Akira right?” The two boys nodded in confirmation, “Alright then, on the account of you two being acquainted with Makoto, and one of you being another persona user, I will guide you all to the depths of the castle where possibly the most interesting cognition lies.” Ryuji and Akira smirked at each other they followed Morgana and Yuki to where the exited from, yesterday.

********

********

********

**-/Take Your Time/-**

********

********

********

Makoto didn’t have any trouble with taking out the shadows on their way to wherever Mona was leading them. What did have a problem was how, Mona slowed them down to teach Kurusu every trick Mona knew. It was clear Mona was trying to drag Kurusu with him into Mementos, he knew from experience. The only reason it bothered him was because it wasted his time and two seconds to it would waste future time. He knew mementos wouldn’t open in any case until either he or Mona had been known to some portion of the public. Either way in the end Kurusu new a lot more about how to ambush shadows and how much it could cost him if he got spotted.

********

********

********

The only thing that stood out to him as bullshit was how, Ryuji’s toy model gun he loaned to Kurusu was actually capable of shooting live ammo. It didn’t take long for Mona to explain to both Ryuji and Kurusu, and secretly Makoto how real look-alike objects had an impact in combat. Within the next battle Kurusu and Mona shot down a couple of shadows, to much more bullshit Mona had used a slingshot with steel marbles. Makoto pondered on one thing before the next ambush: would shooting his old Evoker work?

********

********

********

It sat their holstered on Makoto’s belt doing nothing but looking aesthetically pleasingly. _Ah screw it._ With those final thoughts Makoto drew his Evoker and instead of shooting himself a pulled the trigger on the shadows he and the other two persona users ambushed. The result was a blue shining bullet piercing through a Mandrake. Makoto smirked at his new toy, he would enjoy any bit of this journey as much as he could. With that shadows fell easier and faster as the four reached their destination.

********

********

********

It shook all three humans to their cores. Ryuji was pissed just at the sight of it, Kurusu was shocked and silent, Mona had a sad pitying look in his eyes, and Makoto tried to hold back Thanatos from letting his rage consume him into tearing through the palace. What the all saw was cognitions of the volleyball team being tortured and brutalized in what Kamoshida saw has their training and practices. It made Makoto’s stomach twist into a knot, it reminded him of what Kamoshida was doing to the track team, and how it ended. He shook the memory as he felt his breathing rapidly increase.

********

********

********

Ryuji took the initiative of taking a profile and look at all the cognitions trying to remember their faces. The place where they stood observing felt unsettling to Makoto and he felt Orpheus feeling the same. There was a lack of shadows in this area, if this was part of what Kamoshida did in the real world shouldn’t there have been more shadows here. Akira has told Ryuji to hurry up as he and Mona played look out at the door. In a matter of a few minutes Ryuji has finished much to Makoto’s appreciation, couldn’t bare to be in this room as long as it brought bad memories. With that they left to their exit vent, but were stopped by the pervert asshole that made this wretched place.

********

********

********

“Well well, thieves came back to my castle trying to search for answers, or better worse my riches.” The shadow Kamoshida’s voice was smug as it summoned shadows that surrounded Makoto, Mona, and Kurusu. They blocked them off from Ryuji who was tossed towards the locked entrance doors. The shadow like knights bursted into a horde of different sets of shadows. A horde of Bicorn managed to bring down Mona and Kurusu before they could take a single one down. As Makoto he began to be overrun and out numbered by shadows as soon they were knocked down. It took a lunge from three Bicorn from behind to finally knock him down.

********

********

********

The shadow Kamoshida and two golden plated knights pinned down the knocked down persona users. Shadow Kamoshida sneered as it held down Mona, “Pfft, weaklings. The delinquent thought the transfer student and vice president would save him. Ha your nothing but a weak peasant just like during your track days.” Kurusu eyes were flipping between Ryuji and the shadow Kamoshida. It pressed it’s foot harder onto Mona’s back as it stared down Ryuji with it’s damn twisted smirk. “You were nothing but trash that always stood in my way. You and Yuki were truly a pain in my ass, but I have to thank the Apathetic Vice President’s silence and Track Traitor’s violent outburst. You truly have made my castle grow because of it.”

********

********

********

Kurusu fixed his gaze on Ryuji and muttered, “Track Traitor? Apathetic Vice President?” Ryuji fell onto his knees and smack the floor with his fist. “You damn bastard, you never liked our team from the beginnin. You wanted to get rid of us because you wanted a volleyball team. You put us through that hellish training just brake us.” Ryuji grit his teeth and shut eyes, “You used my situation against me! You had no business runnin that mouth of yers about my family! Yet when you finally broke me you broke my dream and the team. You took us out just because the school believed your bullshit about self-defense.”

********

********

********

Mora stared at Ryuji eyes filled with pity, “Ryuji..” Ryuji stared into Shadow Kamoshida eyes with a scowl. “You beat and threaten my first real friend into silence with someone he cared about. You made him stay silent about anyone on the volleyball team complaining about you. You put both of us through hell!” The shadow just snickered at Ryuji’s anger and despair. But, it just increased when a cognition of a certain blonde female waltz in wearing nothing but cat ears and a bikini.

********

********

********

“Wow~, a peasant like you should just die, like why would anyone be into a doofus like you, when I can have a king like king Kamoshida~.” Cognitive Ann made Makoto wanna puke and Akira wanna rip the shadow and the cognition out of existence. Ryuji just sat there on his knees eyes widened in horror and disgust at what he was hearing and witnessing. His two new friends pinned down, Ann the girl he’d know all his life sucking up to the very man that broke his dream and turned all the people in Shujin against him. He was still losing to Kamoshida even if the one in front of him wasn’t the real one. He was truly powerless to help his friends, to stop Kamoshida.

********

********

********

Makoto has had enough of the shadow and it’s bullshit, he’d had enough of his first friend since being revived being brought down by despair. “Shut up! Both of you!” The shadow glared at Makoto, Ryuji and Akira’s eyes locked onto Makoto. “You spout this bullshit about how Kamoshida has ruined your life and everyone else’s in Shujin, but you keep putting yourself down. Ryuji your not a weak peasant, your kind strong guy who’d do anything to help his mom. Who’d speak up for his team no matter what threatened him. Who’d get back up after tripping and falling. So Ryuji pick your ass up and run towards victory! Pick your ass up or I’ll do it myself! Stop letting this crooked bastard trip you while you run! Stop acting like he’s your coach in life! And start running for you own damn self!”

********

********

********

Makoto’s words echoed through the front entrance, it echoed inside Ryuji’s mind. Ryuji picked himself up balling his hands into fist. “Your right Yuki, I’m done letting this bastard trip me down! I’m done letting him win! I won’t let ya get away with this ever again! Ya hear me Kamoshida! So stop looking down on me with that stupid smile on your face before I beat off you!” Minutes after Ryuji’s words he groaned in pain as he held his pain. He held his more as he fell back on his knees. Makoto smirked, he knew Ryuji had the will to manifest is inner self. He knew deep down Ryuji would somehow be apart of this. “Ryuji rip it off with all ya got! Let yourself run wild and free!” Makoto’s last words lead to Ryuji ripping off a newly formed skull shaped mask.

********

********

********

He exploded into wave of blue azure fire, from the remnants stood wearing his new thug looking outfit and smirk. Behind him riding the flaming waves was a one-eyed skeleton pirate on a wooden ship. Makoto took the shadow on top of him unguarded attention as a means to summon Orpheus and free himself. Mona and Kurusu did the same and retreated next to Ryuji. “Right on wassup Persona?” Ryuji’s eyes harden as the Shadow Kamoshida gestured the fake Ann away with slap on her behind. Lightning crackled around Ryuji as he gritted his teeth in anger. “This guy’s cognition of me ain’t changin anytime soon yeah? Then I guess I’ll just act like the delinquent he’s made me out to be.”

********

********

********

Makoto and Kurusu smirked as Shadow Kamoshida retreated and the knights turned into Bicorn and an Eligor. A trickster, a delinquent, a dead man, and walking talking cat. This was what he was working with, and Makoto was by far not complaining. Makoto couldn’t wonder what their next member would be, it’d be hard to top a robot or dog, maybe a demon who knows. All Makoto does know is that Kamoshida’s castle was about crumble from the four of them wrecking up the place. Ryuji started the battle with a simple command with his new persona, **“Blast em away, Captain Kidd!**

********

********

********

With that fire, wind, lightning, and curse magic shook the front entrance of the Castle of Lust. This marked another freed rebellious soul and the closer end to sinful tyrant.

********

********

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I’m screwing over my sleep schedule with writing this without full focus and me reading other stories. I need a dedicated schedule for writing and updating the story.(I wanna add that I actually began writing two days ago, that’s how bad I am of scheduling time to write.)
> 
> I wanna thank everybody who’s giving me praise on this story so far. Even if not many people are interested now, I thank you the readers who are leaving comments of praise, and the readers who give me kudos. I know my writing style or story structure isn’t the best (in my opinion), but it makes me glad that my first actual dedicated story I’m writing on my own is being even looked at. In other words, thank you to anyone now and ever who is bothering reading my story, and putting up with my odd story telling. Hope in the future I’ll be able to right more stories for all you to enjoy more.
> 
> First off gotta apologize for keeping Ryuji’s awakening short. Second, I wanna also apologize for making the “past” event segment seem rushed. Third, is the time I’m updating the story, I have horrible time management as I mentioned, add that with horrible sleep schedule then you get me writing up until 2 am.
> 
> Please let me know if you have any questions want me to address or ideas for chapters and the story. Thank you all once more, and stay safe.  
> -Reiku
> 
> P.S. By the time this goes out I’ll be out of any will to actually begin to immediately start writing another chapter. So it’ll probably take another two or three days for the next chapter or possibly one day. Honestly it just depends how much I wanna cover in the next chapter, part of me wants to cover a lot more rather than have so many chapters to focus a day by day in the game, or try not be to short with the arcs. Also how much sleep I get tonight.


	10. Burn My Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone ask for Akira, Ryuji, and Yuki sharing their backstories? Or Kamoshida getting his ass owned? No then enjoy this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thanks to MoriSensei98. They’ve been helping brainstorm via twitter, lol if weren’t for them then these chapters will probably take a longer time to write. Also kinda sorry about the lengthy chapter wanted to cover a few more things from the base game.

**Date:April 12,20XX  
Time:Past**

**Kamoshida’s Palace**

Ryuji felt amazing, he felt powerful, he felt free. When a tore off the mask on his face, he felt like a he did before Kamoshida arrived at Shujin. Ryuji couldn’t help, but grin as he used Kidd’s power to take down shadows along with his fellow persona users. With the four of them finally defeating the remaining shadows, Shadow Kamoshida and the cognitive Ann slowly approached them.

Shadow Kamoshida sneered at them as he wrapped an arm around the fake Ann. Ryuji scowled at the sight, Kidd stirred within him. **Cmon lad! Let’s pillage and plunder this tyrant’s world!** Ryuji drew his pump-action shotgun(because somehow the game just magically gives someone a gun when the get a persona) and aimed it at the two fakes. “You have some nerve fantasying about Ann like that you asshole!”

Shadow Kamoshida just grinned at him, Ryuji’s legs began to shake as he felt fatigue overcome him. “You jealous that your childhood sweetheart is worshiping me and not you peasant?” Ryuji’s legs gave out, he fell onto the floor on his hands and knees. Shadow Kamoshida spoke more, “Hmph, I’ll allow you weaklings to leave, considering your just wasting my time.. Next time I catch in my castle however, it will be your last.”

Ryuji’s scowl grew, the fake Ann spoke next, “Yeah~, your like not even strong enough to beat King Kamoshida.” The fake Ann was pushing her body onto Shadow Kamoshida, further pissing off Ryuji and Kidd. Yuki and Akira were silently assessing the situation before them. Their options were clear fight and possibly die, or run to fight another day. 

Yuki looked to Akira and both gave each other a silent look of agreement. Yuki went to Ryuji and put a hand on his shoulder, “Come on let’s go.” Hearing the signal of retreat just added to Ryuji’s anger. “What!? Ya tellin me we’re runnin when we can just beat his ass right here!?” Morgana scoffed, he finally had stopped staring at the barely clothed cognition and overhead Ryuji’s angry outburst. “Look you blonde idiot, just because you have a persona now doesn’t mean we can continue fighting.”

Ryuji’s eyes hardened at Morgana’s response. “Mona’s right we keep fighting, we’ll die here. Then what? Who will be able to fight or do something about this crooked bastard?” Yuki let a sigh out as he continued, “Look I get why your so worked up, considering this perverts image of Takamaki he has. But remember it’s not real, nothing in this fucked up place is, it’s just a fever dream he wants to be true.” 

**As much as I hate to admit lad, they be right. Our ship will sink if we continue sail.** Ryuji growled in frustration, he knew his senpai and persona were right. “Fine,” he was reluctant to stand and head to their exit route, but did so anyways. Yuki and Morgana followed him, leaving Akira and Shadow Kamoshida having a staring contest. After minutes of silent cold staring Akira finally broke the tension. 

“We’ll be back another day, and when we come back it won’t be good news for either of us.” With his vague threat done, Akira left the fake Ann and Shadow Kamoshida. Once Akria was outside with the others he let a breath out he didn’t know he was holding. “What do you mean you have to leave?!” 

Morgana was yelling at Yuki flailing his arms around smacking Yuki’s legs. Ryuji was snickering and Yuki was just looking at Morgana disappointed. “Look, Ryuji is probably tired and drained. Then there’s the fact that the Shadow Kamoshida practically threatened us, this place is gonna be on alert and we’ll just die if we continue. So we have to leave, at least for a couple of days.”

“Oh so when it comes to Ryuji, your “other friend”, that’s when you get concerned about infiltration?! At least I know who you value!” Yuki just sighed at Morgana’s fit. “Mona, your my friend too, but you caused me to be stuck here for two days you oversized cat! Now with that I bid you goodbye my deer feline friend.” Yuki gave a small bow to Morgana and walked off. Ryuji chuckled as he followed behind him.

Morgana was boiling with anger as he watched the two walk away. He turned his attention to Akira, “What about you!? After all I’ve done for you guys, your just gonna leave without hearing what I want!?” Yuki yelled back, “I promise to give ya some tuna if ya stop throwing a temper tantrum ya big baby!” Morgana seemed ready to claw anything in sight, Akira began to worry for his safety. “Um, whatever you need help with I promise I’ll help you out. It’s just I gotta head out.” 

Before he could let Morgana counter with a response Akira ran off in the direction of Yuki and Ryuji. “Grr, you guys are the only ones that got anything out of this! Hell no, I won’t stand for this!”

**-/Take Your Time/-**

**Beef Bowl Shop**

After returning to the real world and established a confidant bond with Ryuji, Akira yearned for any form of sleep or rest. His first move would’ve been to head home, but Ryuji offered him and Yuki to grab a bite right after the voice in his head stopped talking. So now here he was ordering food with his senpai and newly established Chariot.

After the other two boys placed their orders Ryuji broke the silence. “So now what?.” Akira didn’t know what to do next, especially after the saw somewhat visual proof of Kamoshida abusing the volleyball team. 

Fortunately for them Yuki had an idea of what to do next. “Simple, you try and see if any of those guys are willing to confirm or prove our finding.” The three of them looked at him with confusion. Akira spoke, “So you want us to find the members Ryuji remembers and see if the can speak out against Kamoshida?” Yuki just gave silent nod.

“You two can find any members after the volleyball rally tomorrow.” One part of Yuki’s sentence stuck out to Ryuji. “Whaddya mean by you two?” Yuki scowled, “Due to me not showing up for your tour, I have been assigned to oversee your stay at Shujin. So now I’m in charge of all your paperwork that I have to fill out tomorrow after the rally.” It was clear to both Ryuji and Akira that he was not happy about any of it.

Ryuji tried to lighten up his mood, “Hey at least you’ll be able spend time with miss prez.” Yuki groaned, Akira looked at the two in confusion. Ryuji noticed Akira’s confusion and began to clarify, “Our dear Yuki-senpai here has a thing for our student council president.” Yuki seemed like he wanted die, “Why have you forsaken me?” Ryuji just laughed, “Because you barely show any emotion, yet when your Nijima-senpai you get all charming and flirty with her.”

Yuki’s cheeks reddened as Ryuji just laughed at him. “Like your one to talk! Your crushing hard on Takamaki!” Ryuji stopped laughing, Yuki just gave a victorious smirk as Ryuji reddened. “I told ya that in confidence ya asshole!” Ryuji’s yelling drew the attention of other customers and workers. Before anything could escalate further, their food had arrived prompting both yelling boys to shut up and stuff their faces.

Akira was about to take a bite out of beef bowl before Ryuji spoke up. “Hey Akira, how did you get arrested?” Yuki stopped stuffing his face as he gave Ryuji a harsh glare. Ryuji flinched and dropping his chopsticks, “H-hey I didn’t mean to offend him in anyway! I just don’t believe in any of those bullshit rumors Kamoshida spread.” Yuki’s glare softened with a look of his curiosity showing.

Akira gave a sigh, “It’s alright, yeah none of those rumors where right.” Yuki and Ryuji looked at Akira as if pleading to hear his story. Akira gave in, “Alright I guess I could tell you two, especially considering Yuki-senpai is gonna in charge of me.” Akira cleared his throat as stared at the ceiling trying to remember the day of his arrest.

**-/Take Your Time/-**

Akira was panting as ran through the streets of his home town. It was dark, he was told to be home before dark, yet it was dark. His parents would have his head, they were always strict on Akira being an idol child. Being an idol child meant getting good grades, meant being done what was told without back talk, it meant being a mindless doll for Akira parents. 

As a their doll Akira shouldn’t have been out so late, he should’ve been home doing his homework in silence. But here he was, standing in the barely lit street watching as a drunk man trying to get his way with Akira’s teacher. The inner doll of Akira wanted nothing to do with this, he feared being broken, damaged by his owners, but the inner devil in him wanted something else. The inner devil in him wanted to help, he wanted to do something that meant anything as long as he wasn’t being a mindless doll following his parents orders.

Guess what part he listened too. It happened so fast, Akira just gave the drunk man a small push, and he toppled over and fell on the ground. The man was quick to get up, spouting curses at Akira, yet the only thing that made Akira’s inner devil go mute was the man’s threat. “Damn brat, I’ll sue!” Akira froze, he overhead how the man went on about how the police were his quote on quote bitches. He wasn’t afraid of the man or the police, no he feared his parents’ reaction.

Akira stood their poisoned with fear as the local police took him away. His teacher held a look of pity in her eyes as she watched there quiet, still as her student who saved her was taken away. The next hour was a blur that didn’t register in his brain. All Akira could focus on was the vague questions that he only nodded to. He couldn’t fight, back against the system especially if someone was able to manipulate it. 

So there Akira sat, in a cold cell, all the way through midnight. Akira held in his tears when the midnight hour on the clock struck. It was midnight his birthday, yet here was arrested by crooked cops for something he didn’t even do. So when Akira fell asleep he welcomed it as an escape from what pain would come next.

It was 1:30 p.m. when his parents finally came. They police said they’d been contacted the few minutes before midnight. It took over 13 hours for Akira’s parents to just arrive at the station where Akira was held. He saw the looks in their eyes, it was similar to how children looked when their favorite toy broke. Akira was broken to them, a toy that’ll be thrown away and forgotten about. The doll inside Akira cracked, it broke and so did Akira.

When the court hearing date arrived, his parents didn’t bother to offer any support. They seemed bored, no they were bored, Akira was nothing but a waste of time to them. They opted for him just being thrown to juvie and left to fend for himself, the judge almost agreed. It was his lawyer that pushed for Akira to be on probation. It was his paid lawyer, someone who only helped him for money, who gave a single damn. 

His parents weren’t against shipping out Akira to Tokyo. They didn’t care, as long as they couldn’t be bothered by him or his presence then they’d be glad to ship him out. That’s how it was they didn’t care about his well being, all they wanted was a child, a doll, to show off to their friends. Now that Akira lost his value, he wasn’t worth anything. That’s how he ended up being sent to Tokyo, to Shujin Academy, to Sojiro’s care. All wanted to do was be able to do something for himself. He just wanted to be free, he just wanted to help, but it fucked him over.

**-/Take Your Time/-**

“And, thats pretty much how I ended up here. I don’t know where I’m gonna go after my probation done, definitely not back home.” Akira gave an awkward laugh as he finished, he felt the remembrance of sadness he tried to forget. In response Arsène flared within him giving a warm comfort to his heart. Akira’s strained smile turned into a sad grateful one, he turned to study the other two boy’s reactions. Yuki remained quiet, staring at his bowl as it grew cold. Ryuji on the other hand, was silently shaking with anger after Akira finished his story. 

Ryuji turned to Akira and started yelling. “Those assholes. They didn’t even care enough to even help you?! Hell they didn’t give a single damn, they were just willing to cut you off!? What kind of parents do that!?” Yuki just put a hand on Ryuji’s shoulder trying to dial down his anger. Yuki had a calm face, but next to his bowl Akira noticed his broken chopsticks. Akira didn’t know how to feel, Ryuji and Yuki weren’t angry or disappointed at his actions, no they were angry at his parents.

 **Not everyone in this world sees you as a criminal or an object my dear thief.** Arsène’s words echoed into Akira’s heart instead of his mind. Akira’s smile grew a bit more at both his inner self’s comfort, and how his new friends were different than everyone else in this shitty world. After Yuki calmed Ryuji down they began to talk about Akira’s story.

“Man, can’t believe your parents are that fucked up in head. Guess I can relate in some sorta way.” Akira stared at Ryuji, hearing his words peaked his curiosity. Yuki ordered another beef bowl and drink as Ryuji began his story. “Well my life wasn’t pretty either, before Kamoshida the asshole I hated the most was my shitty excuse of a dad.” Ryuji snapped his chopsticks the second he said the word dad. “The bastard spent his days and nights drinking himself drunk. Whenever he wasn’t or was home drunk he’d beat me and my ma for anything that pissed em off.” Akira stared at Ryuji with wide eyes, Arsène flared within him, not in motion to comfort but in rage. 

It was Akira’s turn to be pissed at other’s words. “Wasn’t long after I got into my late grade school years that he finally ditched us.” Akira and Arsène’s anger died down a bit at the confirmation that Ryuji’s father was no longer hurting him and his mom. “Though it brought new problems for Ma and me. Ma had to take up more jobs to cover rent and for our needs.” Any anger Ryuji had was replaced by sadness. “It pained me to see Ma do so much for me. I couldn’t do anything for her, I couldn’t rely on my smarts for a better job to help us, especially with my grades. Though, when I heard Shujin had a track team, I finally thought I was able to do something. Thought if I could run good enough I’d be able to get into a good college on a track scholarship.”

The sound of Yuki slamming his empty bowl on the counter interrupted Ryuji. Yuki’s body tensed and shook a bit as he stared down the counter. Ryuji sighed, “But, that dream was crushed fast. Got crushed the second Kamoshida was put in charge of our team.” Akira noticed how Yuki held an apologetic look at hearing Ryuji’s words. “I didn’t know Shujin had a track team.”

Ryuji was about respond to Akira but Yuki cut him off. “Had, is the keyword there. It was disbanded last month.” Akira noticed how Yuki’s tone sounded, guilty. Ryuji gave another sigh as he ate more of beef bowl. “I told ya it wasn’t your fault, Yuki. Kamoshida put our team through hell during our practices, it was a week before Yuki transferred that it started. Though it got tougher and tougher everyday, once Yuki heard about it he tried to do everything to stop Kamoshida’s practices. Hell he even joined the student council to do more.”

Akira saw Yuki’s body tense more as his visible eye dulled. Akira turned to Ryuji and asked, “So what happened that got the track team disbanded.” It was Ryuji’s turned to put a reassuring hand on Yuki’s shoulder. “Kamoshida, somehow found out about my dad’s abuse and my ma working so many jobs. When I heard him it pissed me off to the point where I tried to sock him in the jaw. The bastard got the reaction he wanted, he dodged and I fell. The second I tried to get up he broke my leg. The day after Kamoshida filled a report of self-defense and out lash, and got the team disbanded.” 

“So that’s why he called you a track traitor?” Ryuji nodded still trying to comfort Yuki. “Yuki here was there when it happened, Kamoshida threatened him. Kamoshida forced him to keep quiet about everything involving him, so now most of the volleyball team hate him now. He blames himself for not doing more.” 

Yuki slammed his hands onto the counter, gritting his teeth. “That’s not the point damn it! I just stood there watching as he broke your leg and your dream!” Ryuji and Akria were quiet as one of the workers stared at them. Yuki ran a hand through the bangs covering his right eye, revealing it for a short time, and let out a sigh. 

“I’m sorry it’s just, when I was ( **A young boy my father took me into the city, to see a marching band.** _Not now Arsène!_ ) in grade school my parents died in a car crash.” Akira and Ryuji winced as they continued to listen. “That left only me and twin sister alive. We were moved all around the country with different family members. I was protective of her, she was all the family I had left, I even put her own suffering before mine. She meant a lot to me, along with my friends, and ex girlfriend.”

Ryuji’s eyes widened and mouth gaped, “Holy shit! You have a sister and a girlfriend.” Akira wanted to smack Ryuji on the back of his ridiculous blonde head, for saying something as indecent as that during Yuki’s story. Yuki just chuckled at Ryuji’s comment shocking both of them. “Ex girlfriend, Ryuji, and my sister isn’t into athletes. She prefers her men an asshole attitude with a sweet personality. Oh, and can cook and care for animals.”

Ryuji reddened at Yuki’s assumption, “H-hey! N-never said I was interested in either of em. Besides I got my eyes on someone else.” The last bit of his sentenced he’d had muttered under his breath, but both boys were able to hear it, as they smirked at the new found details. Yuki kept his smirk plastered on his face as he shrugged. “Anyways continuing on, me, my sister, and my friends were each put into the ringer of depression and suffering. Two of my friends and my girlfriend struggled with family issues that ranged from fights to fucked up dead family members. Two others struggled with keeping their emotions up and what it meant to live. My sister and two others struggled over the death of her boyfriend.”

Ryuji and Akira gave Yuki sympathetic looks as he gave a small sad smile. “What did you suffer through?” Akira’s question got Yuki’s attention prompting him lose his smile. “Well a lot actually, the first was the lost of my sister’s boyfriend, he was a good guy and friend to all of us, even if it didn’t show. The second had to be my girlfriend’s dad’s murder and the death of my old school’s chairman as well. The third was another death, the sweetheart my best friend was crushing on. The fourth definitely has to be not saying goodbye to all them before I left for Tokyo. The final one has to be watching all of them being put through all that suffering.” 

They two listeners remained silent watching Yuki wipe his eyes with his sleeve. “I hated watching my friends, my family being put through so much. Each of them were good people yet their lives were so full of pain. That’s why I wanted to bring down Kamoshida and still do. That asshole uses his own life as a way to make other suffer. That’s why, even if I’m the one who suffers in the end, I’ll help give anyone who’s been hurt their salvation from people like him!” 

Akira watched in amazement as his Senpai’s sadness die and be revived into determination. Ryuji pumped his fist up in excitement, “Yeah! That bastard is gonna be exposed, for everything he’s done. Starting with the members of the volleyball team.” Yuki gave Ryuji a cheery smile and Akria gave a nod, fixing his glasses. With that the three finished their bowls.

Ryuji had left early before the other two, having to help his mom. Akira was about leave before Yuki stopped him. “The consequences of your actions will be grave throughout your probation. Do you accept them Kurusu?” Akira stood there remembering everything so far in first couple of days in Tokyo. He remembered his parents, his awakening, he remembered how no one in Shujin would speak up about Kamoshida. Akira pondered in silence as Yuki stared at him awaiting an answer. After some thought Akira gave Yuki his answer.

“After everything I’ve been through, after everything I’ve seen. I won’t let it continue anymore, I can’t. So I will do everything in power to stop it. No matter what consequences my actions cause, I will face them. That is my answer, my vow.” Yuki stood there with his neutral face staring at Akira. After a while he smiled and nodded as a he accepted Akira’s answer. “Good, I’ve already accepted my past consequences. It’s why I have Orpheus, it’s why our will won’t falter.” Akira returned his smile, the world stopped as he heard chains in his ears.

**I am Thou, thou art I...**

**Thou has acquired a new vow.**

**It shall become the wings of rebellion**

**that shall free thy shattered soul.**

**With the birth of the Universe Persona,**

**I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

**shall lead to freedom and new power...**

With that Akira and Yuki left home, each to prepare themselves for a waste of time dubbed a rally. 

**-/Take Your Time/-**

Makoto hated everything about Shujin with each passing day. First, it was the fact that there was no kendo club that could vent his frustration through. Second, it was the fact that the very school was a playground for a perverted shitty excuse of teacher’s fever dream. Third, was how much the silly putty principal praised Kamoshida and his “experienced wisdom.” Fourth, was the rumor mill that bad mouth his blonde friend and new false criminal friend. Finally, it was how much of a kiss ass most of the students were to Kamoshida, especially the females.

 **Probably should leave them in the Metaverse to let them be the other prick’s toys.** Makoto was considering it but decided against it with Messiah scolding both of them. Makoto sighed as he put on his gym clothes and locked his gym locker. “This is a waste of time..” **Agreed, Yuki.** After four weeks of exploring the perverts mind all three of his personas has grown to very much hate anything that reminded them of the palace.

Walking out of the locker room, Makoto made his way to the gymnasium only to be met with his two fellow third friends. “Yuki-kun, it’s about time you showed.” Haru ran over to him and dragged him by his arm over to a surprised Nijima. “Oh Yuki-kun, didn’t peg you to the type to attend these types of school events.” _Well even if it wasn’t about some asshole showing off, I’d still wouldn’t be here._ “Your not wrong Nijima-chan, I don’t care about social events. I would ditch and just listen to my music somewhere else, but the student council president is very strict about her friend not being in trouble.” 

Nijima just rolled her eyes as Haru giggled. “Well even if Mako-chan is very strict on us, she’d still want you to be happy. Isn’t that right Mako-chan?” Haru’s voice was teasing as she finished the last part of sentence, getting a blushing Nijima in response. Makoto and Haru just giggled at her red face. The three third-years walked into the gymnasium and stood by the wall awaiting for the game to begin. In the corner of Makoto’s eye, he noticed the two other persona users sitting by themselves in a corner, and Takamaki in the end talking to a bruised girl.

 **The hell she a priority for kid?** _She means something to Ryuji, and I’m not letting to what happened with Junpei happen again with those two._ Makoto felt Orpheus shift within his mind at the mention of the magician that helped him in the past. Before he could bring out memories of Junpei, Haru and Nijima began to cheer along with other students. 

Makoto looked up and saw a kid with blue hair score a point against Kamoshida’s team. Makoto smiled as Kamoshida scowled at his teammates for not stopping the ball. As the game resumed, Makoto slipped on his headphones and drifted off as his playlist blasted into his ears. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift off away from the shit show in front of him.

“Wow, even after death and revival you still have changed have you?” Makoto’s eyes snapped open, expecting to see a game of volleyball unfolding. Only to be met with an empty landscape with a clear floor. Makoto was shocked by the owner of the voice, who stood right in front of him just like they were in 2009. 

“Ryoji?” Makoto stared as he saw his old friend and the avatar of Nyx. “Yep, been quite sometime hasn’t it, Minato?” Makoto froze silence filling the empty landscape, as tears brimmed his eyes. Ryoji slowly walked up him and embraced him in a gentle hug. “Hey now when your this capable of showing this much emotion, Minato?” 

Makoto just chuckled and sniffled, “It’s Makoto now, Makoto Yuki.” It was all he could muster between the happy tears streaming down his face. Ryoji just chuckled and slowly let go of him. “Well Makoto, I guess I should give you run down of why I’m here.” Makoto wiped his tears away and composed himself before nodding.

“Well after your sacrifice, Nyx has been slowly losing its power.” Makoto interrupted him, “Wait so humanity has slowly start to regain it’s will to live?” Ryoji nodded in conformation with a small smile. “Correct, but with that comes more things humanity desires. Like the very thing that took over Igor.” Makoto paused narrowing his eyes at Ryoji skeptically. “How do you know that exactly? Are some all seeing being?”

Ryoji just chuckled and shook his head. “No, that’d be the thing that took over Igor. As to how I knew, that’s simple, I knew through Thanatos.” Makoto’s eyes widen in recognition, “Ah that’s right, he’s technically you, or what was left of you sealed inside me.” Ryoji continued with his previous statement, “Anyway these desires can create something dangerous, and that thing could be power or death. If gotten into the wrong hands it will create something possibly dangerous.” 

Makoto slowly nodded, taking in all the dangers that could come with these desires. “Okay so how does that play with me and probably this trickster guy?” Ryoji gave a smirk as he dramatically flipped his scarf over his shoulder. “Simple, you and the trickster, have to face the consequences of your sacrifice. But, that won’t be until later especially after you win the game.” Makoto sighed, his old friend was now infected by the same cryptic vagueness bullshit Igor was.

“Well, I guess me and him should be strong enough to tackle Nyx.” Ryuji laughed, whether at Makoto’s stupidity or what he just learned from Thanatos. “I can tell you one thing it won’t be Nyx, she’ll be dealt with another time Makoto.” The landscape rumbled and shook around them. “They hell was that?!” Ryoji looked down with a frown plastered across his face. “Sorry Makoto, it was nice seeing you again. I’m afraid I have to leave, though I’ll be back every now again, live well my friend.” 

Before Makoto could move or say anything the landscape around them faded around them into darkness. When it fully faded, Makoto opened his eyes only to met with a glaring and pouting Nijima. Makoto just gave her a head pat as he removed his headphones, getting another tomato face out of her. Haru’s gasp and the sound “oo” echoing around the gym drew both their attention.

Makoto’s eyes landed on the blue haired boy from before laying on the floor in pain. Instinct overcame him as he made his way to the court trying to help up the blue haired boy. The blue haired boy gave a painful groan as Makoto helped him up. “Hey you two? Can you take him to the nurse’s office?” He gestured to two sitting girls for them to take the injured boy.

As the two random students took him off the court away to the nurse’s office, Kamoshida spoke up. “Seems Mishima is unable to play. Does anyone else want to take his place?” The gym teacher’s question made the entire room freeze with silence. Makoto saw Ryuji and Kurusu get from their place and Nijima and Haru do the same. **Hey kid, how about he raise some hell?**

Makoto gave a dangerous smirk as spoke up. “I’ll take his place, Mr. Kamoshida.” His voice sounded genuine, but his intentions were sure as hell weren’t. Makoto to note of his four friend’s reactions. Nijima looked shocked and worried, Haru seemed excited, Ryuji was frozen with probably fear and shock, Kurusu seemed just plain frozen.

Kamoshida just gave Makoto a hallow grin, “Glad to see the Vice President is willing to step up to the plate.” Makoto took off his headphones and gym jacket tossing it to Ryuji and Akria. “Don’t worry Yuki, I’ll make sure to hold back on you.” Makoto gave a mental scoff, _Hold back my ass. Messiah give me a heat riser._ As per command Makoto felt his battle stats increase as he rolled up his sleeves.

Before the game resumed, a chorus of whispers erupted all around the gymnasium. Makoto was able to get the gist of what most of the whispers were saying. “Who’s gonna get their ass handled?” **Ain’t no way in hell, we’re gonna lose to a man who thinks royalty wears speedos!”** Makoto just smirked as both teams took their positions, Kamoshida served the ball to start the game.

Within a couple of minutes into the game, both teams were tied in points with only a few minutes left to the rally. At this point it was just a sweaty Kamoshida vs. a panting Makoto. Kamoshida was by far not all talk when it came to volleyball, whatever strength that he actually held back was is every hit. Makoto wasn’t a pushover either, sure he was built for kendo, but with his Senpai’s runs, his experience with the Dark hour, and his personas support spells, he was practically a demon taking on a corrupt god. 

Though there were certain slip ups that cost both of them. Makoto’s was turning his back away from Kamoshida and barely dodging the ball by a hair. Kamoshida’s was pissing of both Makoto and Thanatos. _Messiah debilitate, Thanatos charge. _His thoughts were blinded by the hatred he held for Kamoshida. With the power coursing through his body, Makoto smirked, noting Kamoshida’s spike lacking speed and power.__

__With the few minutes of the rally coming to a close Makoto took a deep breath as he readied his serve.He took noticed of all his friends and the students reactions, they were tense and silent as they patiently watched. Makoto exhaled and served the ball, hitting it directly above him. He jumped readying his hand to spike the ball, just before he did Makoto gave one last command. _Thanatos, One-shot Kill!__ _

____As the superpowered hand spiked the ball, Makoto eyes glowed slightly from a dull silver blue to a shining azure blue. The ball spiraled as the contact from Makoto’s hand created a loud boom that echoed. The ball took off at razor sharp powerful speed, it would’ve been a clean point, if that was Makoto’s intention. The ball curved into a C shape it was cushioned by a certain pervert’s privates. _That’s for Ryuji ass wipe. _Thanatos gave a snicker and he could feel Messiah rolling it’s eyes.___ _ _ _

______Kamoshida feel on the ground holding his privates as the ball bounced away from him. Makoto landed on his feet sweating, panting, smirking. Most of the students were worried about Kamoshida, others were laughing or holding back a laugh. Makoto made his way to a grinning Ryuji and a smiling Kurusu. “Dude that was badass!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ryuji gave Makoto a light punch on his shoulder as Akria offered him a fist bump, which he gladly returned. “How come you didn’t tell me ya could play like that?” Makoto threw his gym jacket over his shoulders and pocketed his headphones, he simply gave a shrug to the blonde. “Didn’t ask, also one of my friends was a boxer and I was on my old school’s kendo team. No way in hell I didn’t at least get some muscle and athleticism.” They boys just smiled and continued to talk about Makoto’s amazing performance, but stopped when two pairs of footsteps approached._ _ _ _ _ _

______Makoto slowly turned his head seeing a disapproving Nijima and a proud looking Haru. “Honestly was that last bit truly necessary Yuki? Kamoshida is a teacher, you should be more careful especially being the Vice President.” Nijima scolded him, like his mother would whenever He and Minako would get in trouble when they were younger. He just shrugged and smiled, “Maybe, but it was sure as hell worth it.” With that Ryuji gave him a high five prompting Nijima to shake her head. “Now now Mako-chan, it must have been an accident. Even if it was a good sight behold.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Haru’s innocent tone didn’t settle well with her sadistic meaning, all it did was make the three boys shiver. Nijima just sighed, “Well whatever the case was, the rally is over and you need to go fill out those papers in the council room.” Makoto groaned, with that he bid his farewell to his to his two kohai, and was dragged away by a giggling Haru and a tired Nijima. Even if it meant getting a possible lecture later, it was worth putting all his power into that ball. After all Kamoshida is a pervert, so he might as well have hit him where a perverts pride is._ _ _ _ _ _

______**-/Take Your Time/-** _ _ _ _ _ _

______In a dark room was a girl who was silently sobbing as she looked at a framed photo. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. It should’ve been me, I’m not as good or valued by anyone like you are. I could’ve been happy knowing it was me, I’m so sorry Kasumi.” She curled up in her bed as she heard the voices come again. _Liar! You’re glad it was me! Your worthless Sumire so why wasn’t it you!?__ _ _ _ _ _

______They she laid, Sumire Yoshizawa, crying in her own torment and guilt for her sister. She was the survivor and murder of her twin sister’s death. She cried more as the room around her shifted slightly into a ball room for a few seconds before turning back into the room. She was alone stuck in her own suffering and tears, she was Sumire Yoshizawa, murder of Kasumi, and non apparent honor student. She wouldn’t leave the tragedy of the ballad she was sworn to dance to. She would dance until she was able to honor Kasumi._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the comments and kudos once more they really do give me encouragement. Glad I have more readers coming to read my story, hope you enjoy it as the story progresses. Also most of your questions I can answer in the comments. The others are ones I can’t answer or will be answer as the story progresses. Also Yuki can use his personas spells in the real world because yes. Anyways happy Fourth of July to my American readers, and stay safe.  
> -Reiku
> 
> Side note: Been playing Dmc 4 and I’m fucking addicted. Also got back into playing Pokémon, Danganropa, and Terraria, spent the day after I released chapter 9 just gaming.
> 
> Fun Fact:When I type Mako-chan it autocorrects to Milk-chan or Malk-chan.


	11. Pain or Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lot of sadness and anger really. Character development is gonna be probably even more sadder probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for having this chapter be so late, a lot of bullshit happened when writing so yeah. Also sorry if it’s badly written my mind is all over the place currently so yeah.

**Date:April 13,20XX**  
Location:Iwatodai  
Time:Past 

The nighttime always brought pain, whether it was the muggings, deaths, or fights that always happened. Yet, for a certain woman, the night only brought the painful memories of the dark hour. The woman laid in her room of her empty silent apartment, letting her tears fill the silence. The woman was crying, as she blasted music in her red headphones to muffle out the noise of the memories. This woman was none other than Minako Arisato, former Shadow Operative, and surviving twin sister of Minato Arisato.

Minako was someone who’d be described as cheery, happy, sunshine, and kind. These descriptions weren’t wrong nor right, in the day Minako was smiling or beaming with joy. While she worked as Gekkoukan High’s counselor, she’d be giving students cheery responses and help them with their problems. That was all during the day, that was how she let the world view her.

Minako was by far the complete opposite of her day persona during the night. She would cry like tonight, she would lash out at her pillows and throw objects, she’d scream at the top of her lungs, and would simply fall asleep hungry and drained of everything. The smiles she wore during the day were empty and hallow, her happy eyes hid the tears, and her joyful tone hid her empty depressive one.

Whenever the sun was up, there was no pain or tears, there laughter and smiles. When it the sunset and the moon rose, all there was the memories of her loved ones lifeless corpses. The memories of her parents, Shinji and Minato always came with night. When the sun was out Minako was filled with joy, when the moon loomed over her Minako was trapped in suffering.

When the sun was out, Minako skipped with every step she took around Port Island and Iwatodai. When the moon came, she walked with her down struggling to keep her tears from spilling. When sun was out, Minako beamed when she saw the old dorms she used to stay at and her old high school. When the moon came, Minako cried as passed both the dorms and high school heading to cry at her loved ones’ graves.

Minako’s parents were ones she countlessly visited back in her second year, they died trying to save her and Minato from the shadow of Death. The second grave she visited the most was her former lover and teammate, Shinjiro Aragaki, who died saving her and Ken from Takaya. Then there was the her brother Minato, who died sealing himself and Nyx away, therefore saving the world and her. Everyone Minako loved ones always ended up dying saving her.

Those were the easiest of nights, the worst one yet had happened when Aigis and Fuuka had visited last month, Minako’s wrist still had bandages. Her current night was, on a scale of one to ten, about a seven. It was one of those nights that Minako didn’t want to do anything but listen to one of her brother’s favorite songs. So that’s how she spent the night, crying listening to Mass Destruction trying to block out the horrible memories and world. Just an average Tuesday night, well it was supposed to be.

It was nearing midnight, when the song stopped before it could finish. Minako lay there for a few minutes and moved to focus her teary eyes onto the dead MP3 player. Minako fiddled with it for good solid four minutes trying to turn it back on before giving up. She lay there in silence, only to note the lack of cushioning from her pillow. Minako sat up and observed her surroundings, her apartment room was now replaced by an empty landscape with a clear water like floor. Though excluded Minako and the uncomfortable couch she was on, there was something or someone else filling the room, and they wore the most damning smile Minako didn’t want to see.

The person who wore the smile was someone Minako didn’t want to see ever, ever, again in her lifetime. She flung herself off the couch onto her feet, growling as she stared down the person. Eurydice burned within her, both in anger at the person and in sadness. The water like floor rippled at the anger and force Minako was exerting, this didn’t even faze the person, only prompting a sad smile out of him. “Been awhile Mina-chan, hasn’t?”

Ryoji Mochizuki, the avatar of Nyx and the damn reason why the dark hour existed and why Minato had to sacrifice himself to stop Nyx. Minako’s anger began to shake her very body, she couldn’t be able control herself if she had to stare at his damn smile any longer. Ryoji approached her slowly, making ripples on the floor as he walked. **“Stay away from me!”** As she finished her sentence with a growl, Eurydice was summoned along with a Ragnarok thrown at Ryoji. It shook the very landscape both of them where in, but the Agi spell didn’t even lay a dent or singe Ryoji at all.

Walking out of the embers of the flames Ryoji just let out a sad chuckle and continued to Minako. Minako screamed, either out of hatred or anger, “I said, stay the hell away from me!” With her scream she silently commanded Eurydice to let loose a Ragnarok barrage onto the boy. Ryoji just kept walking, the Agi spells didn’t even make contact with him, Minako let out an angry cry, increasing the intensity of the spells. Ryoji just kept his pace, his smile never wavering, his eyes and smile still being genuine. Ryoji stopped as right in front of the shaking Minako, she had stopped the spells and attacked him with a teary glare.

They stood there silently, until the fatigue from the spells and sadness from the memories playing in Minako’s made her legs give out. She collapsed onto the ground on her knees, only to be caught by Ryoji in a gentle hug. Minako didn’t fight back or yell, she just let buried her face into his shoulder and cried. Ryoji rubbed her back in comfort, “I’m sorry Mina-chan, I didn’t want this outcome for you, and neither did Minato.”

Minako just froze, how dare he say his name? How dare he even tell her that he felt sorry for her? Minako just pulled her face away from Ryuji’s shoulder and glared at him, telling him her thoughts. Ryoji still had a smile and continued, “You know I didn’t, Minato was my best friend, and your the one I loved, even if you didn’t return my feelings.” How could she, she was still mourning the lose of Shinji, she couldn’t replace him, not ever. She also knew how much Minato valued Ryoji’s friendship, hell Minato tried to reason with whatever was left with Ryoji during The Fall.

“Why are you telling me this?” Her voice was raspy, there wasn’t any anger or sadness, just emptiness. Ryoji let out a quiet sad chuckle, “That’s always the question, why. Well to tell you why, it is because your stuck in the endless suffering. Though I may be a part of Nyx, my time as Ryoji meant something to me at least.” Minako just let his words silently sink in, only muttering out an oh.

“I know how it might hurt to move on, but you must. Your parents died to make sure you and Minato lived. Aragaki-san died to ensure Amada-kun and you were safe. Minato died to make sure that humanity would continue on with living. Minako they wanted to make sure you lived your life, so please do that.” Minako was silent, Eurydice was stirring within her, either because of rage or encouragement to listen. This talk wasn’t the first someone tried to sell her.

“Mina-chan there will be a war coming, you’ll have to choose a side, one will make fake promises and the other will be filled with secrecy. Please don’t be tempted by either, I know you are strong enough to fight. Me, Aragaki-san, and Minato-kun know you can break free from these chains of suffering.” Minako shook her head, “I’m not strong enough, hell I can barely hold onto my Eurydice enough for her to not disappear. I can’t even smile during the night.”

Minako began sobbing, she couldn’t be strong, she couldn’t fight against anything, not her depression, not her pain, not anything. Ryoji cupped her face and wiped a tear, still keeping his smile. “Don’t worry, your strength will come. With that strength, a happy ending for you as well.” Ryoji leaned down pressed his lips against hers, with that Minako became drowsy. Her eyes slowly closed, her last sight was Ryoji saying something inaudible.

When Minako opened her eyes, she was back in her room and her headphones continued once more playing Mass Destruction. She looked outside of her window, she pressed three fingers against her lips and pondered on if she had some dream. Ryoji, was right in some heart aching way, and if he was right about a war then Minako will have to fight. Either herself, or the world itself, either way she had faith that the universe would be on her side if she did oppose the world.

Minako stared at the shining moon, “I will honor your sacrifices, and I will live.” With that she paused her music as a final tear fell from her cheek. **Thy twin of the child of death shall rise again. My lady, thou shall not falter no longer. Thou shall live their life to the fullest, and honor thous loved ones. I am Eurydice, beloved of Orpheus, thou shall journey to save thous own life.** Minako smiled, she may not be as strong as Shinji, or Minato, but she’d fight just like they did and die fighting if so.

**-/Take Your Time/-**

**Leblanc**

Akira sighed as he lay on his shitty excuse of a bed. Today was both entertaining and a shit show, the investigation of the volleyball team went poorly. He and Ryuji had tried practically everyone that was still at school, to confess anything about Kamoshida and his abuse. What the got was angry shouts to leave them alone or threats about snitching to Kamoshida and a teacher.

Yuki was angry when the two told him their results, it seemed owning Kamoshida in his own sport came with the cost of any real progress. What pissed all three of them off was what Mishima had told them. Parents and teachers knew what Kamoshida had been doing, and they simply looked the other way. Each of them left home angry and disappointed, now here Akira was in his room pissed off.

**Anger isn’t the best emotion for the thief to utilize.** Akira scoffed, “Oh do expect me to brush off the fact that adults are looking the other way for abuse?” Akira heard nothing from his persona, with a sigh he went to bed. Hoping that tomorrow Yuki would have a plan to for Kamoshida.

Morning came and Akira was out the door the second he finished food. Now here he was waiting in for his train to arrive, after barely missing it five seconds ago. He was angry, but not by the delayed trains, no it was because of of some whispering Shujin students. _"Hey isn’t that they transfer student?”_ Akira sighed trying keep a scowl from forming. _“Yeah she’s so thin, and her hair is so pretty.” _Akira’s eyes widened with interest, _Well that’s definitely not me._ _"Yeah, but aren’t her eyes a little red?”_ Akira’s eyes locked on a head of long red hair, it was female student who wore a Shujin uniform.__

__Akira studied her, her figure was athletically thin, her height was about average for a high schooler, true to what the students had said, her eyes were red, possibly from crying. She was beautiful in Akira’s opinion, and if it weren’t for his probation then he’d try to get the girl’s number. **My, has the new found flower already captured your heart Akria? You don’t even know her name.**_ _

__Akira sighed with his cheeks reddening, _This is gonna be a thing you do isn’t?_ Arsène just cackled, with that the train finally arrived. Akira stepped in and awaited for the train to take him to Aoyama-Itchome. The ride would’ve been like any normal one, cramped, hot, and above all uncomfortable, if it wasn’t for the unknown redhead student._ _

__“O-oh would you like to take my seat ma’am?” She had offered her seat to an elderly woman, in a sickening cute stutter and tone. Only for it to be taken by an adult man, Akira thought the girl would say something, only to here her compliment him. “W-wow, such speed. U-um excuse me, this seat was meant for her.” The mean simply ignored her and fell asleep, the girl didn’t even retort, she just gave up and apologize the elderly woman._ _

__With that the girl offered to carry the elderly woman’s bags, it pained Akira to see a kind girl like her not being able to speak up for her. So Akira tried to offer some help, “Hey um, I could wake him up for you.” The girl looked at him and made Akira feel awkward as her dark crimson eyes stared at him. “Oh, um it’s alright he seems tired anyways.” She gave Akira a strained smile, it hurt Akira to see a false painful smile on her pretty face, but he didn’t really know her so, not much he could do. Akira just gave a silent nod as the train neared his stop._ _

__When Akira got off he kept thinking about how the redhead had smiled, talked, and moved. It reminded him a lot of how he was when got disowned and arrested, scared, hurt, and in pain. Akira’s thoughts were interrupted when heard a pair of footsteps running from behind him. “E-excuse me.” Akira turned and saw the girl from his thoughts in front of him panting._ _

__After she regained her breath she met Akira’s gaze and started to speak. “Oh um, I just wanted to thank you. For what happened with the man.” She averted her gaze to the floor, her tone was shy and shaky. The more Akira let her words echo in his mind, the more he was reminded of himself during his arrest. Akira just offered a small smile, “It’s alright, I didn’t do much. Plus what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t help a cute girl.”_ _

__Akira’s comment just got the redhead to be red in the face, “S-senpai, you shouldn’t talk to kohai like that.” **Oh, this girl is your junior? Perhaps you could steal her heart with your wisdom and charm?** Akira ignored Arsène’s shitty advice and smiled at his new kohai, “Well, it was nice meeting you kohai, but unfortunately your cuteness is keeping me from the hell hole of school.” With that Akira made his way to Shujin, leaving a blushing kohai behind._ _

__When Akira reached Shujin he was meet with scowling Ryuji by the entrance. “Hey, Yuki wants us to meet in the courtyard after school.” Akira just gave a silent nod as the two of them made their way to their classes. He sighed as he saw the glances he got from students and teachers, two days and still people hate him here. Akira just hoped he’d be able to make it through today without anymore teachers throwing chalk at him, or calling him out._ _

__**-/Take Your Time/-** _ _

__Ha he was wrong, Mr. Ushimaru had caught Akira off guard and threw another piece of chalk at him right in his forehead. The girls and Arsène laughed at him, while the guys just insulted him. The rest of the day was him dozing off or looking at his phone waiting for the day to end._ _

__Now here was sitting in the courtyard drinking a soda looking like a lonely antisocial idiot. Akira wondered how anyone would ever see him as a real criminal, he was before the least intimidating person he knew, next to Yuki. Speaking of his senpai, “Yo, didn’t think you’d be here by yourself.” Yuki threw his bag onto the table in front of Akira and leaned against a vending machine with a neutral expression._ _

__Akira just gave a hallow laugh, “Yeah, well not many people would hang around criminals here.” Yuki’s facial expression didn’t change, “Eh, why give a fuck about these idiots’ opinions? If they can’t see that your nothing, but a criminal then screw them.” Akira smiled, Yuki’s non-caring attitude was what he needed, a lot of the rumors had begun to get to him. He’d probably wouldn’t last much through the year if Yuki wasn’t so understanding._ _

__“Besides, even if no one else wants to be your friend, you still have me and Ryuji.” Akira’s smile grew more, he had people he could trust. Ryuji and Yuki have been through probably hell, and they still don’t give a fuck about anything except having fun. “Watcha talkin about now ya emo cyclops?” Ryuji walked over to them grinning as finished his sentence. Yuki just rolled his eye and smiled, “Oh just how you have the hots for a caucasian blonde in Akira’s class.”_ _

__Ryuji’s grinned died as scoffed, “Pfft so you’re spoutin bullshit now?” Akira just shook his head and laughed, it was obvious how Ryuji felt about Takamaki. Akira has saw the way Ryuji looked at her during the whole rally. “Aside from Ryuji being in denial, whats this meeting about Yuki?” As much as Akira wanted to continue to be care free with his two new friends, he was also concerned about their next move about Kamoshida._ _

__Yuki sighed and shifted his gaze to the ground. “Well, I tried to confront the members Ryuji told in the morning.” This earned Ryuji’s attention, “So how’d it go?” Akira and Ryuji watched as Yuki let out another sigh, his expression told both of them what the result was. Ryuji hit the vending machine next him, “Damn it! So there really is no one willin to speak up about Kamoshida!?”_ _

__Yuki winced at Ryuji’s volume and gave a silent nod. It was Akira’s turn to sigh, he ran a hand through his hair trying to find away to bring down Kamoshida. “How about we tell the police?” Yuki shook his head, “As much as that could work Kurusu, it won’t do us any could without witnesses, or evidence.” Ryuji growled, silent cursed under his breath._ _

___Well there goes that idea._ “Okay then what about a sneak attack?” Akira’s proposal was quickly shot down by Ryuji. “Hell no, Kamoshida has his lap dogs all around the school, and we can’t get close to him without any ‘consequences’.” Ryuji’s emphasis on consequences made Akira shiver, they were really up against someone they couldn’t touch. **Well not in this world at least. Perhaps another Kamoshida should be a victim of ours?**_ _

__Akira’s eyes widened as soon as Arsène proposed the idea, and soon a devilish smirk appeared. “Well if the Kamoshida of this world is playing dirty, then how about we punish the king?” Akira’s words managed to change Yuki’s neutral expression, the bluenette just smiled. Ryuji on the other hand was confused for a solid few minutes before he finally realized what Akira had meant._ _

__“Holy shit your right! We could take him dow-“ before Ryuji could finish a black blur flew passed both second years. “I finally found you assholes!” An unknown yet familiar voice had both Ryuji and Akira looking around. “Ugh over here ya idiots!” Both boys turned to face the table where Yuki’s bag sat, only for a black tuxedo-cat to sit in front of it. Yuki just approached the cat and began to pet it with a smile on his face. “Nice to see ya Mona.”_ _

__**What?** _What..?_ “What..?” “For real!? That’s you Morgana!?” Yuki’s casualness with the situation didn’t sit well with either as he held Morgana in his arms. “No it’s God, Na shit Sherlock! Who else has this sexy voice.” **Even while being angry this feline still brags about himself.** Ryuji and Akira just stared at him for a while._ _

__“What are two idiots staring at!?” Akira didn’t know if he should take a drug test or laugh at the cat. “The hell? You here the cat talkin to right?” Yuki just tilted his head at the two of them with a straight face. “Meow?” Ryuji just stared him shaking with anger, “This no time for your jokes Yuki!”_ _

__“Tch. You said it came this way. Well then where is this so called cat?” The four of them focused on a pair of teachers waking around the courtyard. “Yes I saw it now shut and help me look.”_ _

__Before any of them could think Ryuji grabbed Morgana and shoved him into Akira’s bag. “Hey! Watch it ya blonde ape!” The teachers stopped in place, “Was that a meow?”, “Ha I told you! Now let’s hurry up and find it.” Ryuji and Akria were confused, “Hey how come they couldn’t hear Morgana?” Akira just shrugged, Yuki walked passed them. “Lets finish this meeting on the rooftop. Before either could question him, Yuki had walked off, so they followed him to the rooftop._ _

__When they opened the door Morgana was quick to jump out of Akira’s bag and stretch his body. “You assholes, be more careful with me! I’m not as strong in this form.” Akira and Ryuji confused and shocked by the talking cat Morgana took shape of. Yuki cleared his throat, gaining their attention._ _

__“Guess I should explain. Well since Morgana has some cat like form in the Metaverse, his real world image is that of cat. Found out about this when he followed me int the real world once. To others who haven’t seen his Metaverse form he just sounds like a cat meowing, and to those who have he just sounds like he’s talking.”_ _

__Akira wanted to question everything but he was to tired to try and call bullshit so he went with it. Ryuji seemed like a wanted to do the same, only because he definitely didn’t understand any of this weird shit. Morgana then sighed, “Ignoring the part of me following you, Yuki here is right. And before you ask why I’m here, I’ve come to offer you guys something.” This peaked both Akira’s and Ryuji’s interests._ _

__“What is this offer you have?” Akira didn’t want to accept some talking cats offer before he could accept it. Hell no, it could be something along the lines of getting him fish. “Well actually it has something to do with what this guy said about punishing the king.” “Go on,” Ryuji and Akria were now fully listening to what the cat had to offer._ _

__Morgana some how gave a smug smirk, “Oh sold already? Well anyways as Yuki has told you two a palace is based on the distorted desires of the ruler right.” Akira gave a swift nod and Ryuji gave a hesitant one. Yuki spoke before Morgana could, “These desires are like a pillar for the palaces foundation. They take form of objects called treasures.” Morgana nodded, “Take the treasure and the pillar, and what happens?”_ _

__Both pondered for a bit until Akria slowly spoke, “Down comes crashing the palace?” This earned nod from both Morgana and Yuki. “Exactly, without his distortion, Kamoshida will begin to realize his actions.” Ryuji gave them all a confused stare, “Okay and then what happens?”_ _

__Yuki just gave him a smirk, “Well the guilt of his actions would weigh down on him.” Akira finished off, “Making Kamoshida an honest man, forcing him to confess his crimes.” The silent smirks of both the cat and bluenette told Akira he was right on the mark. Ryuji began grinning like an idiot, “Sweet then, let’s steal this treasure thing and make em confess!”_ _

__Akira was about reach for his phone, when had Yuki stopped him. “There’s some risks you should know.” The two no longer wore any smirks, and had serious expressions. “If we do go along with this plan there’s a risk of death.”_ _

__**-/Take Your Time/-** _ _

__Akira made his way out of the train and onto Station Square, he sighed. Yuki and Morgana has explained the risk of killing Kamoshida, this ended up with him and Ryuji thinking about it further more. Akira was already in enough shit with his assault, last thing he needed was a death on his record as well. He took his glasses of and pinched the bridge of nose, wondering what he should do._ _

__“I don’t care, what your offering! I said no, wait, that wasn’t the deal! No don’t you dare, I swear I’ll-“ Akira turned to the source of the voice only to be met with angry yelling Takamaki. Akira thought back to Kamoshida’s cognition of her, _Maybe she’s a victim of perverted shit.__ _

__With that concerning thought in his mind now, Akira approached the now curled up Takamaki. “Hey are you okay?” She shot up from her position, she quickly wiped away some tears and glared at him. “Huh, h-how much did you hear just now?” Her voice was hostile and she had dodged his question, Akira’s concern grew. “I heard you arguing with someone over on your phone.”_ _

__His voice genuine, Akira at least he tried to sound genuine. Hell he probably wasn’t considering how Takamaki had ran off away from him. It didn’t take him long for him to track her down and catch up with her. After some angry yelling and sobs, Akira managed to convince Takamaki to talk to him at Big Bang Burger._ _

__It was awkward at first, they had ordered some waters and the silence had filled the booth they occupied. “So should we start off by introducing each other or?” Akira’s attempt of lightning the mood failed miserably. Ann just let out a sigh, “You heard me arguing right over phone, well let’s just say the asshole on the other line isn’t thinking of me in the right way.”_ _

__“You mean Kamoshida right?” To Akira’s surprise Ann didn’t yell at him or deny it, she just nodded her head. “Yeah, he was trying to get me come over to his house. You know that means right?” Akira just sat there and gulped at what the hell she just told him. He knew Kamoshida was fucked in the brain, but to actually call a minor and get them to the dirty, jesus this world is fucked._ _

__“I take it you refused obviously.” Akira earned another nod from Ann, “Yeah, he tried blackmailing though. Said he was gonna take away my best friends starting position if I didn’t.” Her voice began to tremble, “But what the hell was I supposed to do? Let him have his way with me? I can’t let that bastard take away Shiho’s dream.”_ _

__Akira watched as the napkin Ann, had been fiddling with was crumpled. _This Shiho must be really important to her._ Ann continued, “Shiho is the only worth a damn in that shitty excuse of a school! If I lose her, then I don’t know what the hell I’ll do. But, I’m tired, tired of that pervert trying to get his way with me. Tired of all the rumors of saying how easy I am. I’m not gonna be his toy.” Ann’s yelling had died down into small quiet sobs._ _

__Akira had got out of his seat and offered Ann a hug, which she graciously accepted. “Then don’t, I’m sure your friend will understand. If she is as great as you say she is then she wouldn’t want you to suffer just for.” Ann sniffled, she wiped her tears away and nodded. “Your right, you know for a guy with rumors about being a delinquent, you sure seem nice. Are they really true?” Akira just smirked as he got up and reached for his bag. “Na, I’m bad the bone.” Ann just giggled and the two left home, Ann with a firm resolve and Akira considering to pillage a certain king._ _

__**-/Take Your Time/-** _ _

__Makoto was tired, his morning had consisted of questioning the entire volleyball team, and a lecture from the staff. His afternoon was a mix of students asking him about his workout routine, and helping both his female friends with their tasks._ _

__Haru had wanted Makoto to help plant some new vegetables, something about it being the right season or something. It didn’t matter to him as long as his drugged Metaverse food was still accessible. Then there’s the tasks Nijima asked him to do. Hell is what he would call it, it started off with him taking some paperwork from her pile and filling them out, to him exercising with her. Turns out Nijima is trained in Aikido and worked out whenever she was studying for who knows what._ _

__That’s how Makoto was barely getting ready to leave Shujin. He sighed as he remembered the conflicted looks his two kohai had earlier about Morgana’s offer. They needed their help to make sure it went smoothly, yes there was a risk of killing Kamoshida, but when the fate of the world and students lives are at stake it’s risk Makoto was somewhat willing to take._ _

__Walking through the empty halls, letting his music play through his headphones, Makoto had spotted a bandaged girl with bruises. _Those are like the ones I saw on the volleyball team had._ Makoto stopped as he eyed the girl passing him, “Hey.” The girl had stopped next to him and gave him a confused look._ _

__“Oh hello, Yuki-senpai.” She had gave him bow, Makoto took off his headphones and studied her facial expression. “What’s your name?” The question came out colder than he would’ve wanted it to. It took the girl awhile for her to tell him her name. “It’s Suzui Shiho, senpai.”_ _

___Ah the team’s setter if I’m not mistaken._ “Suzui-san how did you get your bruises?” Suzui flinched at his question, she seemed hesitant before she gave an answer. “Volleyball practice senpai.” Her voice lacked any emotion, the only emotion that could be in it was dread. “Or was it Kamoshida?” Makoto had tried so many times maybe just maybe he could get someone to confess._ _

__Suzui didn’t move, she didn’t shake her head or nod, she just stood there looking at the ground. “It doesn’t matter.” Her voice was that of a whisper but Makoto could hear the fear in it. “Let me guess, people already know and aren’t doing it because Kamoshida is some Olympic star.” Makoto’s own words had enraged Thanatos, **I wanna slice his dick off! His death will not be painless or quick.**_ _

__Makoto saw how she began to tremble, “You know he threatened me.” Suzui had stopped and fixed her gaze onto him. “I watched him break Ryuji’s leg, and threatened another friend of mine. Said he’d come after them next. I know how twisted that prick is, and I’m sorry for letting him do this to you and the team.” He gave a her a small bow and began to walk away, only to be stopped by her voice._ _

__“You know my best friend visited Sakamoto in the hospital when word spread about him.” Makoto knew only he and two other people visited him, “Your friend wouldn’t happen to be Takamaki would it?” Suzui just gave a light giggle as she approached him. “Yup the one and only. She was heartbroken when she heard, she practically rushed out of class just to head to the hospital.” Makoto noticed how she gripped her skirt as she mentioned it._ _

__“She’s always had this unspoken thing for Sakamoto, they day after she did visit she was somewhat less cheerful. Supposedly he told her that he’d be alright, that he was just glad to have people to care about him. She wouldn’t shut up about it.” Suzui’s grip on her skirt had tighten with every word. “So your jealous that my best friend is the crush of your best friend, huh?” She only nodded as she stared outside at the courtyard._ _

__“It was painful to here that the girl I slowly feel in love with talk about and worry over her own crush. Imagine I felt when I discovered her taking a dive for me by being Kamoshida’s eye candy.” Makoto tensed up, it was just the volleyball team that bastard was targeting it was the others and maybe the entire school as well._ _

__Suzui continued, “A week after I joined the team, Ann had came to practice, soon after that she blew up and cursed out Kamoshida in his office. From I found in her texts he didn’t take it lightly when someone like Ann stood up to him, especially when it was about Sakamoto. So he had rumors spread about how slutty she was, and soon after she confronted him about it Kamoshida threatened her with my starting position.”_ _

___So it was because of her feelings for Ryuji that the prick targeted her and Suzui’s position. This bastard is a piece of shit. Why the hell died I have to sacrifice for little turds like him?_ Makoto leaned against the window and fix his stare onto the Sakura trees. “Takamaki, Ryuji, you, both the track and volleyball team have been through hell because of this asshole. I swear the next thing he does will cost him more than his job.” He could see Suzui shiver at his comment, “That be almost as good as the hit to crotch he took yesterday.”_ _

__Makoto gave a small laugh, “Yeah it would.” Shiho held a small sad smile as face him. “But, there are other fates worst than death Yuki-senpai. It’d be to easy for him to get off with that, he deserves worse.” It was Makoto’s turn to shiver, “Geez, first Haru and now you. How many woman do I know are sadistic?” Suzui just giggled at him, not getting the fact it wasn’t joke. Her giggles died however when a blue haired bow approached them._ _

__Makoto observed the blue haired boy, he was the accurate description of what Ryuji and Kurusu had given him. “You must be Yuuki Mishima.” Mishima had flinched, his eyes held fear and body shook. “S-sorry senpai, I d-didn’t mean to disturb you.” Mishima’s were sincere and his tone was genuine. “It’s just Kamoshida wants Suzui in his office right now.” Both of them tensed at what Mishima had said._ _

__Suzui had the dreadful look in her eyes again as she nodded and began to walk away. Makoto grabbed her by the wrist, “Please don’t, just walk away and go home Suzui, don’t let this bastard win.” Suzui just gave him sad smile and removed his hold on her wrist. “I’m sorry Yuki-senpai, I’m not strong enough to endure it like Ann, or keep going forward like you and Sakamoto.” Before Makoto could speak she and Mishima were gone._ _

__Makoto mentally screamed, his personas screamed along with him as well. With the defeat, Makoto had made his way to his home, he had tried to get his homework down and sleep well without the horrible feeling settling in his stomach._ _

__The next day dreadfully came, Makoto like always was at school early, along with Haru and Niijima. He and Haru tended to the newly planted vegetables, for a good hour. Soon after the two made their way to the student council room where they waited for Nijima to finish her studying. Makoto had passed the time by reading and falling asleep listening to his music._ _

__When Makoto had been woken up by being thrown off his chair by a giggling Haru and scolding Nijima, the began to pack up to head for class. “Say Haru, do wanna try and catch a movie tomorrow after school?” Haru beamed at Nijima’s offer and just furiously nodded. “Though it might take awhile for me to arrive, my favorite Tv show is always one after school on Saturdays.” Makoto gave a tired groan, prompting a pout from Haru and a confused look from Nijima._ _

__“You mean your favorite segment of the talk show that Goro Akechi is on.” Makoto was taunted the heiress, earning him a book to the head. “Is it so bad that I want to see his charming face once more?” Both Makoto’s sighed, “You sound like a little girl who’s dreaming about her Prince Charming.” That earned him a scowl from the fluff ball and a giggle from the robotic president._ _

__They three third years began to make their way to class. **Yuki, there’s something wrong.** Makoto stopped prompting the other girls to do the same, giving him confused stares. _Can you tell me where?_ **Oh shit, rooftop kid! Check outside through the window!** Makoto looked outside the window and saw a horrifying sight._ _

__Makoto saw the figure of Shiho Suzui standing on the edge of the roof. “Fuck, Haru call an ambulance, Makoto get a teacher or the principal fast!” Before either could do anything or question why, Makoto saw what he didn’t want to. He saw the Suzui jump off, he saw lifeless corpses of Shinjiro and his parents. His breath became sharp, his heartbeat became fast, his world darkened as he saw front the window Suzui’s non moving body laying in the courtyard._ _

Haru and Nijima had screamed, they had tried shake Makoto out of his tranced, but failed. _Wrong you failed, you let her go into his office Yuki. Seems like Arisato and Yuki are horrible at saving people._ The voice was right, Makoto had let Suzui go with Kamoshida yesterday. Kurusu had texted him and Ryuji earlier about Takamaki’s fight with Kamoshida. Kamoshida had targeted Suzui for who knows what. And it’s all Makoto’s fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally I wanted to go up to Ann’s awakening but I’m gonna have to hold off until next chapter for that. Least I know what to do for probably half of the next chapter. Also let’s welcome Minako into story, her perspective will be every now and then. Again I want to apologize for the delay on the chapter and the horrible writing.-Reiku


	12. A Rose with Thorns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A notice on days of chapter posts. Soooo for now on until probably awhile I’ll be posting new chapters at most 2 or 3 times a week. At minimum there will be at least 1 chapter a week, well I’ll try to. Also sorry for the bad writing in this chapter, and sticking to more the base story for those who want something somewhat original. Though as I write more into the late game area, no doubt will be nothing but canon divergence.

**Date:April 15,20XX**  
Location:Shujin Academy  
Time:Past 

The voices were muffled and the faces were blurry, yet the images and memories were clear. The hallway Makoto stood was no longer a hallway, instead it was a the street of the car crash that killed his parents. Then, it became the countless dark nights were Minato would hurt himself, or when he would find Minako passed out with blood around her. Soon the area became a dark alleyway. 

The alleyway was filled with people, most were yelling, others were sobbing and crying, but out of all of sobs only one reached him. In front of Makoto was the lifeless body of Shinji accompanied by a crying Minako and Ken. The memory brought a lot of things back, pain, sadness, and anger. Makoto directed his attention to the fleeing Takaya, his cackling echoing. With the echo came a set of hostile voices.

_“It’s your fault Shinji died!”_

_“You never really did care about us at all did you!”_

_“You promised me you would’ve leave me like Mom and Dad did!_

_“You nothing but selfish apathetic monster!”_

_“You and Death are one, both monsters that only harm than help. I shall rid this world of both of you.”_

Makoto’s legs began to shake as the voices spat their venomous words at him. The shadows of his former teammates’ personas surrounded him and looked down at him with disgust written on their faces, all but one. His once beloved Mitsuru stared him down with icy glare and a scowl. When he tried to reached out she turned her back on him.

_“You weren’t a man worth loving, because of you and that monster my father was killed. Because of you fake promise I know live in pain in this world. You didn’t save us, you abandoned us.”_

The shadow Mitsuru walked away, tears stung Makoto’s eyes as his mute cries and yells failed to reach her. He tried to get up, but just brought his body down hard on the ground watching the shadow personas leave him as well. Makoto would’ve thrown himself to follow, if it weren’t for the a set of voices calling out to him.

A sharp pain on face snapped Makoto back to reality, his breath unknowingly became steady once more. He felt his tears dry on cheek, he looked around and saw his friends staring at him with worried looks. Nijima and Ryuji were the closest to him, the blonde grabbing his shoulder gently, and the president holding his hand firmly.

“Hey, you okay?” The question took awhile for Makoto register, when he did he gave a slow nod. Ryuji let go of his hold on him, only to give an opening for a hug from before of Makoto’s female friends. Haru had let go after a few seconds, while Nijima just buried her face into his shirt, only for her to jump away from him with a red face. Ryuji and Akira smirked at the event, and Haru just giggled.

Makoto just shook his head, “Sorry about that, seeing what I saw just brought back bad memories.” The four gave the bluenette a pitiful look before nodding in agreement. “Yeah, I get what ya mean.” Nijima seemed as if she was about ask something before a teacher had called her and Haru over, both went to said to teacher reluctantly.

Akira took it as a moment to address the current situation, “We saw Mishima run from the area of, the incident. But before we could follow, we saw you on the floor with a panic attack.” Ryuji gave a nod as scowl began to form, his fist began to shake. The name stood out for Makoto, “Wait Mishima? As an Yuuki Mishima?”

Both second years nodded with confused looks, Makoto’s eyes were filled with dread and his body tensed. _Mishima had called for Suzui to head Kamoshida’s office yesterday. And it so happened that Takamaki had refused Kamoshida, from what Akira told me._ Makoto stood there tensing more as he put the pieces together. **Oh dear gods, my child you don’t think that this teacher-** Before Messiah could finished Thanatos roared within his mind.

 **That damn pervert! I’ll rip him to shreds!** Makoto grit his teeth and let a low growl, earning a shocked look from the two other boys. He felt Messiah and Orpheus trying to speak but were inaudible compared to Thanatos booming voice. **Fuck it! Let’s put this asshole in his place!**

Listening to Thanatos, Makoto made his way to Kamoshida’s office, his eyes glowed with raged and hatred. He heard Akira and Ryuji trying to calm him down and try to stop him, but utterly failed. Makoto didn’t listen to anyone, Thanatos cries for blood was all he heard. All he saw was the hurt face of Suzui from the previous day, all he saw was the her stiff body on the courtyard ground.

Makoto had finally reached the office and kicked the door open, prompting the office owner to look at Makoto with a bored expression. “Kamoshida!” Makoto took a step forward only for Ryuji and Akira to restrain him for going any further closer to the teacher. “You violated her! You twisted bastard!” His voice boomed with volume as he stared down Kamoshida with rage.

Kamoshida just let out a bored sigh and glared at him, “Oh whatever do you mean?” His voice just pissed Makoto off even more. “You tried to make Takamaki to get in bed with you through blackmail! And when she rejected your bitch ass you got pissed off and got Mishima to bring Suzui here yesterday!”

Ryuji and Akira let go off Makoto, Akira was disgusted while Ryuji began to mirror Makoto’s mood. “You bastard!” Ryuji began to take a swing only for Akira to reluctantly grab his wrist. Kamoshida scoffed, “Huh, so that little shit wasn’t smart enough to keep you out of this huh Yuki. He’ll get what’s coming to him later, but as for the girl. I could give less of a damn about what happens to her.”

Kamoshida just gave a smirk, Ryuji scowled at the teacher and Makoto just let out a growl. Kamoshida gave a out a sickening chuckle, “From what I hear she barely survived, who knows if she makes it. Either way I’ll just silence more little shits like you before anyone knows shit.” Kamoshida then returned to his original place at his computer.

“Oh, and considering yourselves on the way to expulsion. Yelling at a teacher and accusing them of serious accusations is a serious issue. Suggest you get the hell out of my office before I pull a track team incident again.” The three boys each gave the teacher a glare before they made their way out.

Makoto paused in the door before speaking to the teacher once more. “Be warned, your time here is numbered, you will pay for your crimes one way or the other.” Makoto felt Thanatos subside and his anger dying down, Kamoshida only scoffed at Makoto’s words. With that Makoto joined the other boys to the courtyard.

Once they made their way there both Makoto and Ryuji punched a few vending machines. Soon after Morgana had perched himself on the nearby table. “So I take it you three had made up your minds?” Makoto nodded, “I was going to steal that bastard’s treasure either way, now I don’t give shit about restraint.”

Ryuji shoved his hands into his pockets and nodded with scowl, “Hell yeah, that bastard did something unforgivable. Suzui was Takamaki’s best friend, he’ll pay for hurting both of em.” Morgana turned to face the silent Akira, “What about you?”

Makoto and Ryuji both fixated their stares into Akira as he remained quiet for quite sometime. After a while Akira had finally spoke up, “I’m in, I won’t let him get away with his crimes no more.” There was determination in Akira’s voice, Makoto couldn’t help but smile at it. They three were about to head out before a certain blonde girl appeared.

The three had stopped in place, both Ryuji and Makoto avoiding the gaze at her. “You guys planning on taking down Kamoshida?” Her voice sounded strained and angry, mean who could blame her. “Look this doesn’t concern you.” Ryuji’s tone and words did nothing ignite a a fiery look in her eyes.

“Of course it does, that bastard did something to Shiho! I want in, I want a part in whatever the hell your planning!” Akira and Morgana looked over to Makoto, he saw the look of question in their eyes. He thought on it before he shook his head. “I’m sorry Takamaki, but it’s too dangerous, though I promise he’ll pay.”

Akira’s reassuring voice did nothing but tick her off. In a fit of anger Takamaki stomped away, the four each let out a sigh. “Lady Ann, huh?” Makoto noticed how Morgana had stared at her and said her name, he knew that it wouldn’t end well for the cat. With guilt of pushing Takamaki away, the four had made their way to the Metaverse to make an asshole confess his crimes.

**-/Take Your Time/-**

Akira stood in front the cognitive castle scowling, beside him stood the other persona users, Morgana in his weird monster form, while he, Ryuji, and Yuki where in their new attire. “We all know the plan right?” The three boys looked at Morgana nodding each having a steel resolve. Morgana then turned his gaze onto Akira gave a smile, “Alright then, I’ll leave it to you to lead us, we’re counting on you Joker!”

The three looked at the not-cat and each muttered at once, “Joker?” Akira wasn’t against the name, it just confused as to why he was called “Joker”. Morgana see all their looks of confusion and began to clarify. “We’ll need code names, the effects of shouting our names throughout the palace could be dangerous.” Yuki and Ryuji didn’t object with the reasoning, while Akira was still wondering why the name Joker interested him.

“Okay then why is Akira, “Joker”?” Ryuji’s non filtered mouth once again spoke Akira’s thoughts. Morgana just smirked, “That’s because he’s our trump card, I sense a lot potential from him just like Yuki here.” Ryuji looked at both Akria and Yuki, then nodded while rubbing his chin. “Yeah now that mention it, Yuki and Akira are kinda a like. But anyways he’s Joker, so what are code names?”

Morgana then looked Ryuji and studied him for a good solid Minute before speaking. “Hmmm you’ll be,Thug.” Akira saw Ryuji’s eye twitch at the name before yelling, “No way in hell am I being called Thug!” Yuki scoffed and muttered under his breath, “Ya sure act like one.” Ryuji hadn’t heard Yuki over his yelling but Morgana had and he snickered. “Alright then what do you wanna be called then?”

Ryuji rubbed his chin thinking, soon a grin grew on his face. “Well when it comes a mask like this it’s gotta be Skull.” Yuki crossed his arms and scoffed, “Minus three points for creativity.” Ryuji scowled and stomped over to Yuki, “Oh yeah and what’s your code name huh!?” That made Yuki go silent, seemed he hadn’t thought of one for himself.

The four of them thought about, Morgana had offered his suggestion first, “What about Saint?” Yuki just shook his head. Ryuji went next, “Hmmm how about White?” Yuki just glared and spoke a cold no. Akira went next, “Okay how about Maestro?” Yuki thought on it for awhile and shook his head. The three just groaned, “Stop being picky, how about Emo Jesus?”

Yuki was silent to the shock of the three, _Is he actually considering “Emo Jesus”?_ Yuki finally spoke with a different yet similar name to the previous one, “Call me, Messiah.” Ryuji just scoffed, “Alright then since we can’t find ya any other name your Messiah.” Akira then turned to face Morgana, “What about Morgana’s name?” Yuki then offered a name, “Mona could work.” Akira and Ryuji turned to face a nodding Morgana. Before they could charge into the palace a feminine shriek drew their attention.

Behind them at stood non other than a terrified Ann. “What the-, what is this place?!” She slowly approached them, “W-who are you?” Morgana began to scold the three, “You idiots! You were followed and dragged in a beautiful girl!” Ryuji scowled at him, “How the hell were we supposed to know if she was there!”

Yuki sighed as the two bickered and Akira fixed his gaze onto Ann. “Huh that voice, Ryuji?” Ryuji froze, Akira shuffled towards him and whispered to him, _“Play dumb Ryuji!”_ “Who’s Ryuji?” _“Not that dumb!”_ Ann had stood closer to them and inspected sweating Ryuji. “Your definitely Ryuji, that stupid look in your eyes is the same as his.” She turned to face Yuki, “That blue hair and eye obviously makes you Yuki-senpai.” Yuki only gave a silent nod as she looked at Akira, “With that hair you must be Akira, that only leaves this monster cat.”

Morgana just looked down hurt by Ann’s description of him, Yuki rubbed his ginormous head slowly. Akira finally spoke up, “Damn, your clothes look good on you guys. Wait I’m getting sidetracked, where the hell am I!?” Akira just sighed, “We don’t have time for this, how do get her to leave?” Yuki and Ryuji just shrugged.

After recovering from Ann’s hurtful words Morgana offered an idea, “How about you idiots shove her back the way she came from.” Akira sighed and nodded, Ryuji just groaned, “Fine, hey Yuki help a guy out?” Yuki just shook his head, “Not my crush, lover boy.” Ryuji blushed smacked Yuki on the head, “Shut up idiot! Akira you help me out then, at least I can count on you!”

With a silent nod Akira and Ryuji had grabbed a confused Ann began to carry her out to the real world. “Hey watch your grabbing!” “Oh shit sorry!” “Are you really?” “I mean-“ After sending Ann back to the real world, both boys came back each holding their cheek. “I didn’t think she’d slap that hard.” Yuki smirked at Ryuji, “Did you get a good squeeze in lover boy?” Ryuji just clicked his tongue and walked past him blushing. With that Joker, Mona, Skull, and Messiah ventured into the palace.

**-/Take Your Time/-**

Joker was by far amazed by how amazing it felt to fight shadows. Whenever he summoned Arsène he couldn’t help but let out a devilish grin. In the real world Akira would normally feel scared or weirded out by what’s in front of him, but here as Joker he felt alive, he enjoyed the thrill. **My my, are you enjoying striking down your enemies my young protege?** Joker just smirked as he cut into a shadow, _As tense as this situation is, I can’t help but enjoy kicking the living shit out of these shadows._ _“W-wait please don’t kill me!”_

Joker was brought out of his thoughts as a cornered shadow was begging for it’s life. Mona spoke up, “Alright then give us an item!” Mona’s attempt at bargaining failed, “I-I’m sorry I don’t have anything.” Mona sighed and readied his slingshot, “Guess I should send you to hell.” The shadow had paled and readied for its near death, only for Messiah to stop it all together.

Mona and Skull stared at Messiah with confusion before he motioned for Joker to walk to the shadow. “Joker, try and strike up a conversation with it.” Joker only gave a confused nod as he walked slowly toward the scared shadow. He had tried to reach out for to it only it back away, “Hey it’s okay I’m not gonna kill you.” Joker took off his mask and offered it a smile. The shadow stared at him before speaking slowly, _“Y-your not?” >/em> He only shook his head._

The shadow floated upwards and began to glow, as it did it began to chant. **“This feeling, I remember who I am now, I am not the servant of this false king. I am thou, thou art I. I am Pixie, I shall become your new mask and lend you my aid.”** The Pixie began to burst into flames and shot itself onto Joker’s face becoming his mask. Joker, Mona, and Ryuji each had shocked faces aside from Messiah who was smiling proudly.

After that incident, Messiah began to explain that Joker could gain and use new personas. After testing out the new trick Joker gained a Bicorn, a Mandrake, and a Jack-o-lantern. Soon after that the three high schoolers found themselves waiting in a safe room waiting for Mona to discover a disturbance in the palace.

“Hey you think we can trust Morgana?” Messiah hit Skull on the back of his head and scolded Skull “You idiot remember code names!” Skull rubbed his head, “Ow, sorry. But still think he’s trustworthy?” Messiah just let out a sigh and Joker spoke up, “Why distrust him? He’s helped us this much so far.” **Though his feline appearance is a bit questionable.** Skull just nodded, “Yeah guess your right.” Speaking of the not cat, “Hey! You know that girl that followed you? Well she’s been taken prisoner by Kamoshida and his shadows.”

Skull had bolted out of the safe room as soon as he heard the word captured. “Skull!” Messiah had ran after him, Joker and Mona began to run after the two. Skull and Messiah ran through the formerly locked hallway and into the “Love Chamber”, following after them Joker stopped as he saw Shadow Kamoshida and the cognitive Ann standing in front of Ann. Skull growled, he and Messiah both aimed their firearms at the fake king.

“You bastard let her go!” Shadow Kamoshida just chuckled, “And pass up a perfect body of another princess? Ha get real! I’m gonna have my way with her just like all the other slaves and toys I have.” The lust in his voice made Joker wanna vomit. **What a twisted man! He shall pay with his blood and tears!** Joker felt as Arsène burn within his mask, his other personas began to rumble as well.

With a wave of his hand Shadow Kamoshida had summoned gold plated knight in front of them. “Execute them! I wanna enjoy playing with my new toy with any interruptions!” Messiah and Mona summoned their personas as more shadows had appeared behind them. “Joker, Skull, get Takamaki out of here!” They both nodded as the tried to make their way to the real Ann only for the gold plated knight to knock both of them back.

 _“None shall defy King Kamoshida’s wishes!”_ Behind the shadow Joker saw as Shadow Kamoshida and the cognitive Ann made their way to the real Ann. “Where shall I start first? Maybe I should start with your clothes? Or should do the same as I did with that suicidal bitch and throw you on the floor, slowly breaking you?” Ann’s face was mix of disgust, anger, and fear, “No, leave me alone.” Her voice was hurt and pained. The shadow knight had threw Skull back towards Messiah and Mona. Before Joker could process the shadow’s next attack he was sent back to the three persona users.

Joker’s heart stopped as he saw Shadow Kamoshida reach for a sword. His mind raced, he soon remembered how Yuki had spoke to Ryuji and encouraged him resulting in Ryuji’s awakening. Without a moment to lose Joker began to yell, “Stop letting him talk to you like that damn it!” That got Ann’s attention, “He took everything from you, Shiho, your life, your best friend! He broke Ryuji’s leg, he manipulated Yuki and Mishima! He’s gotten away with so much! Are you gonna let him get away with taking away the chance to make him pay! Stop standing there and suffering, and fight back damn it!”

Joker summoned Arsène and let loose ripping apart all the other shadows except the gold plated knight. “Your right, I’m done letting you ruin my life and everyone else’s. You pissed off for the last time you son of a bitch!” The last Joker saw was the room bursting into blue and red flames. The shadows Arsène was ripping into were melted away, the cognitive Ann was burnt to ash. Ann stood above the ash, dress in a red latex suit cracking a whip with a devilish smile. **“I’m not just some pretty rose for you to gawk at. This beautiful rose has thorns! Burn them to ash Carmen!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little shout out to MonkeyE for all the positive comments they’ve been leaving. They’ve been really supportive so far and I this my own way of thanking you personally. Comments like that warm my small heart, and help reassure my self esteem.


	13. End of the tutorial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, so um I’m back, kinda went on a small hiatus because of things like school, health issues, and constant road trips. First, wanna apologize for being just dropping a schedule that I didn’t even follow at all. Second, if anyone wants to help me with the story in anyway I’ll willingly able to hear you out on my social media so yeah. Third, is that the beach is significantly overrated, I’m sorry for all the beach lovers and out door people, but fuck the beach I hate sand and salt water with a passion. Fourth, the series shall never discontinue unless I die, forget about it, or lose any form of technology. Fifth, who needs sleep.

**Date: April 19th, 20XX  
Location:Kamoshida’s Palace**

“I hate it here.”

**Oh it’s not that bad you big baby.**

It’s been four days since Makoto and his group of kohai began to infiltrate and explore Kamoshida’s twisted fake world. The majority of the fake castle was an accurate representation of a real medieval castle or just a huge fever dream fantasy of Kamoshida. Makoto wouldn’t have complained about, since he literally had to fight on a moving train once, but the bullshit of the gym being like shrine for a god being for him began to push his patience. That wasn’t the worst bit, there was also the fact the damn perverted cunt of a teacher had actually hidden a shrine for Suzui.

Ann, or Panther, paled at the sight and was a mixed of wanting to barf or burn the damn castle or ruler to ash. Skull vocalized his feelings in the form of destroying or trashing anything that involved Kamoshida, which Joker and Makoto graciously joined in on. Joker held a stoic face, but Makoto was able to see from the look in his eyes that he wanted Kamoshida to be brought down fast.

After they passed through a few more puzzles and shadows the palace offered the next rage inducing obstacle. Joker had led them to the roof as shadows, stronger than the new persona users, ambushed them and surrounded them. Makoto had let a long sigh release from his mouth as unholstered his sword and readied to fight. It wasn’t a problem to him, just a drag mainly because he hadn’t been doing much of the fighting.

Makoto had let inexperienced persona users fight the majority, he just used an agilao or a cadenza whenever it was needed. His role was to be backup or last resort of some sorts, if shit was too much for the rookies he’d step in and cut it down. To Makoto’s luck the four rookies were actually capable to handling the majority of the shadows, so wasn’t really expecting to be fighting much. Well nothing a little stretching would fix.

Dismissing the shadows weren’t hard nor easy, Orpheus was stronger than the other personas, but his skills weren’t the correct ones need to knock the weaklings down or do enough damage without spending excessive energy. Makoto had specifically made Orpheus’ move set with the thought of support and aid in mind rather than excessive damage. So in short Orpheus only had an Agilao and a Maragi as a means of attack.

Now, imagine Makoto’s excitement when instead of walking up some stairs to next area, they had to fucking scale the damn tower. He practically wasted half of his energy constantly healing, debuffing, and spamming Agi spells during the fight. Oh the cherry on top, was either the fact Joker used his grappling hook to cheat his ass up there, while he and Panther had to drag Skull’s unconscious as up there.

Tartarus, never had this much bullshit, now it was just climb stairs and kill anything that came across their path. Tartarus didn’t have them go up three floors full of shadows, only for them to go back down because some stupid statue needed it’s damn eyes to stop some swinging axes. To rub a little salt in the wound, the entire previous two floors they just cleared were now repopulated with shadows, with one having multiple gold plated shadows with one only holding the eye. Great. Just. Fucking. Great.

“Hey at least we got the eyes!” Makoto turned to the running Skull on his left. He just rolled his eyes and scowled, “And we got a damn hoard of shadows chasing us!” His irritation spiked when two shadows had tried to cut them off and almost cut his head off, eighteenth time today. “It’s Skull’s fault for the shadows, the brainless idiot caught!” Behind the two of them was flailing Mona trying to dodge the blades of the shadows hot on his tail, Makoto could of sworn he saw some hair get shaved of the tail.

“Hey it wasn’t my damn fault, you also got caught when ya were frozen starin at Panther!?”

“What!?” Makoto could feel the anger radiating from both blondes and the wide array of emotions coming from Mona. “Not like you weren’t either.” That moment Skull’s anger lost it’s heat and his embarrassment flair. “Either way I blame Joker for this.” The leader of the group scowled, “How the hell is this my fault!?”

“Simple, you dumbass strategy was extremely faulty.”

The usual stoic neutral expression Joker wore was now one of anger and irritation. “Hey eeny meeny miny moe, works all the time!” Makoto couldn’t help but to roll his eyes, “After the fifth damn try!” They had sneaked past most of the other shadows that lurked and ambushed one, but the one that they needed to kill was the one they screwed up. Mona and Skull were spotted by other surrounding shadows and soon after a rushed fight, with zero time to recover, the five of them were off running up back the damn stairs and attracted more shadows.

So Makoto’s day was going great.

After they managed to pass the shadows and bypass the axes, Mona and Joker had finally lead them to the treasure. Which was by some utter bullshit was an intangible cloud that stood out compared to a room filled with gold.

“So now what? We can’t exactly steal a cloud.” Panther’s comment got a snicker and smug grin out of Mona. “Nehehehe, simple my fellow thieves, we send a calling card stating we’re gonna still their desires.”

That had to be the dumbest idea Makoto has ever heard.

“A calling card? That sounds so cool! That’s totally what a Phantom Thief would do!”

Idiots. Makoto was surrounded by idiots.

“What happened to keeping a low profile?” Joker finally got Mona to drop the smug act. “It was vital, to make sure our success of securing our treasure route was ensured. Besides Kamoshida needs to feel threatened in order for us to steal his desires and have a change of heart.”

No one seemed to have another solution besides the calling card, so it was simultaneously agreed upon to wait for Joker to give the call when to send the card. With that, the group finally left the hell hole of a palace and returned to the real world.

**_-/Take Your Time/-_ **

Akira was exhausted, his whole body was drained from constantly using his personas. Include an also drained Morgana, and you have a very sluggish teenager practically dragging himself up Leblanc’s stairs. He dropped his bag that contained the not-cat onto the beaten up couch and fell on his sad excuse of a bed.

“Jeez you could’ve warned me or have been more gentle!”

Akira only sighed and rolled his eyes. It had only been a few days, but Akira had gotten used to Morgana’s presence and personality. It was decided upon that he’d stay with Akira, since Ryuji’s mom was allergic, and both Ann and Yuki weren’t allowed any pets in their apartment complexes. Morgana had his ups and downs as a roommate/personal companion. The ups were he’d taught Akira how make a lot of useful tools and items that’ll help in the metaverse, Morgana also had an amazing memory so he’d always pick up somethings he’d always forget, and Morgana always had some advice to give. The downs were the Morgana’s strange obsession with maintaining a decent sleep schedule. Though in this scenario he couldn’t bother but agree with it.

So with a change into sleeping clothes, and a quick, but satisfying, dinner Akira and Morgana went to bed at 9:28. After a long day of fighting, bickering, and running sleep never felt more better to Akira, ever since he finally got let out of juvie. A nice dream would also be comforting or at least one that didn’t involve the entire scenery being blue. Well it was nice to change from being in a prison with the two twin wardens mocking him.

The area around him felt just as empty and like a void like the prison, only though it appeared more luxurious. The seats were a huge upgrade from the wooden board in his cell. The area seemed to be some limousine, with an included bar, and foggy scene outside the windows. Though what stood out was the European like woman with silver hair and golden eyes.

She seemed to fit well with the scenery, in her hands were a book and half empty champagne glass. She studied Akira before downing the rest of her glass. “So you are the Trickster of Rebellion? Interesting.” Her tone wasn’t as judgmental, nor cold, or monotone of that of the twins. She wasn’t like them, yet she highly reminded Akira of them. “Allow me to introduce myself, I am Margaret. I am a previous attendant that served under Master Igor, and a past guest of the Velvet Room.”

It took a good five minutes for Margaret’s words to sink in. “Wait past?” So many questions were flowing through Akira’s head. A soft chuckle escaped Margret’s lips, “Don’t worry Trickster, I shall answer your questions, after all this place exists outside time and reality.”

**_-/Take Your Time/-_ /strong>**

Makoto slowly awoke, only to be meet with a blue room, or be precise his and twin sister’s Velvet Room. The desk where Igor sat was empty, the sound of the constant turning of the elevator’s gears filled the room. Only when inspecting his old Velvet Room did he notice two figures standing front of him, one a very tall male and the other furious teary female.

“Minato Arisato, or should I say Makoto Yuki, do you have any idea how furious I am with you!?” The female’s voice was strained and filled with so many emotions that Makoto couldn’t even name.

“N-now, sister perhaps you should calm down and let him explain himself.” The males voice sounded frightened by the females tone.

“I don’t care! After so many years trying to figure out how to break the seal, only find him alive and well!? But you on the other hand, what him to explain himself!? Perhaps your right little brother! Dear, Child of Death by all means explain yourself!?”

Makoto tugged at his collar as beads of sweat fell down his face. “Uhh feel free to call me Minato.” The glare the female sent scared both boys.

“Well in all honesty, it’s nice to see you again Liz. You too Theo.”

Elizabeth just smiled, the veins on the hand that held her book were visible through her blue gloves. “Yes, my beloved Messiah it has.” Her tone scared the three personas in Makoto’s soul. Welp so much for a heartfelt reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really just wanna get the early story done with, mainly because as soon as it hits the late story the feels and plot about hit harder. Also if this story surpasses 100 chapters then I will make some one shot story’s with p3 protagonist and the p5 cast, and make a few more separate yet similar stories in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing something like this. I apologize if make some mistakes or if the story telling is up to your standards. Also fill free to leave a comment on how to improve or add more to the story.


End file.
